Death is fickle
by slayer123bio
Summary: Set after third impact pairings SxA TxH RxOC watch how Shinji and the other pilots discover more about their Eva's and watch how the Romance unfolds. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**(This is set before death to light and sorry all those who read death to light and were confused this short story should set things right. And as for spelling and grammar blame it on my shitty proof reader! (Annoying sisters, where can we sell them when we want to get rid of them?) Got a new one now so should be no mistakes.)**

**(Beach side of Tokyo-3)**

"Aww shit, my head." Said one Shinji Ikari.

"Where am I." He said.

Shinji was lying on the ground in his black pants and white shirt. He was looking at the sky; it was dark and silent except for the sounds of the crashing waves.

"_Eva, mother, father, Rei, Asuka." _He thought

He slowly got up, his head pounding as he started to recollect everything that happened before and in 3rd impact.

He sat up and started to look around for anything that could help, or needed help. As he scanned the area his eyes fell on unconscious figure, lying on the floor.

He started to make out her features. "_Red hair, smooth frame, foreign face,_ _Asuka."_

He willed his body to move; he tried to stand but failed so he resorted to crawling. As he got nearer Asuka, he saw that she had bandages around right her arm and left eye.

"Asuka" He said mostly to himself.

However, she responded with a moan of pain and discomfort. Her Eyes started to roll open. Her eyes first landed on the sky in a dreamed state, and then she turned her face towards Shinji. Her face contorted into a scowl, showing distaste and disgust.

"Disgusting" She said with venom.

At these words he recoiled, shocked at what she said. He quickly shook his head and started to reach out to her.

"Asuka…"

"Don't touch me!" She raged, jerking her arm back to herself.

Shinji gave a confused expression at how she acted towards him.

"Asu-"

"Shut up, stay away from me!" She demanded, using all her uninjured limbs to pull herself away from the boy.

Shinji watched her go back and then slumped back. He was about to speak again until a shout came in.

"HEY!" Someone yelled.

Asuka and Shinji turned to the owner of the voice. It was a man in his late twenties to early thirties.

"Do you need some help?" He asked them.

Asuka turned to Shinji, and gave a glare to him before turning back to the man and waving her hand at him. The man came over with what looked like a make shift stretcher. It appeared to be made out of folded chairs and a bed sheet.

He came over and kneeled down by Asuka. Nodding to himself over her injuries, he raised his hand to someone in the distances. The signaled person came over and then they both carefully put Asuka on the makeshift stretcher.

They started to lift her up, but then the first one who called out to them asked...

"What about you?" He asked

Shinji was about to reply, but Asuka cut him off

"Leave him. He's a liability. He can't take care of himself, and besides, he'll just slow us down." She answered for him.

He looked at her before looking to the floor in shame, of what he didn't know he felt he should. The man asked Shinji again. But he shook his head, still looking at the floor.

The men hesitated before Asuka gave a moan of pain on purpose or naturally was unclear, but it edged them to go.

They got up and started to walk away with Asuka on the stretcher. He turned around and said to him...

"Just in case, there is a shelter not to far from here. Just head left and keep walking. It's a big campsite so you can't miss it. Well, see ya and good luck." He said before walking off with Asuka, who had fallen asleep.

He listened as there footsteps left his ears. He sat there in his own self depression. He was trying not to cry over her reaction and what she just said to him.

At first he though Asuka was just mad at someone else, or hopefully the MP Eva's. But he did not expect it would be on him.

…Well…except the odd berating, but not…fear...

"…Asuka…" He said with sadness.

"**_Come here…"_**

"Huh?"

He turned towards the sea and could see something in the distances. The Giant Rei disappeared ages ago, not even the LCL wasn't there.

He squinted his eyes in the direction. For some unknown reason, he could not fathom. He started to walk in the supposed direction of the…voice.

He started to move into the water, his eyes fixed on the large figure. He kept going till he was shoulder deep in the water.

He slowed to a stop. His eyes stayed on it knowing what it was as soon as he entered the water.

"…_Eva…"_

It was Eva-01 with its eight golden wings. Still its mouth was loose and seemed to be non-active.

Shinji stared at it for a while, and then said…

"…Did…did you call me?" He asked.

No response.

He floated there for ages.

He sighed, and then turned around to swim away

"**_Come to me…"_**

He whirled round staring at Eva-01 for awhile. He then started to swim up close to the Eva, but not to close.

"Hello?" He called.

"**_Pilot me…"_**

He looked around, confirming no one else was there.

"How?" He asked.

"**_Synch with me…"_**

He stared at Eva, still trying to convince himself he still wasn't in Instrumentality.

"But I'm not in the plug."

"**_So, try and focus the way you do normally…"_**

He debated whether to trust the voice or not, but after some thought he shrugged. He could feel a mental pull towards the Eva like a gateway to Synch with the Eva.

He tried to feel what the Eva felt. It was not as strong as being in the Eva itself, but it was still there. Instead of feeling wet shoulders, he felt wetness from the waist down. He could feel something, almost like extra limbs coming out of his back.

"**_Lift yourself on to me…"_**

He took his focus on the feeling of wings to his hand, willing the left hand to move. He closed his eyes, willing himself to see what the Eva sees. He could see himself in the water. He willed the Eva's left arm to move and pick him up, and place him on the Eva's right shoulder.

"**_Good…"_**

He walked to the hatch where the plug was. He grabbed a handle that was pushed into the Eva, pulled it out, turned it 180 degrees and pushed it back into the integrated handle-dent.

With a hiss, a compartment opened up and slid out the entry-plug. Going on pure impulse Shinji entered the Eva and closed the plug. Once inside, LCL started to flood in. Once it was up to his neck, he expelled out all the air in his lungs. Once the LCL was past his forehead he breathed in the angel blood and held it for a couple of seconds before slowly letting it out.

The start up sequence soon began. Once finished, Shinji decided to get to the bottom of this voice. He tried to talk mentally.

"_Hello?"_

"**_Yes…"_**

"_Are you Eva?"_

"**_Yes, however I prefer you call me by my real name…"_**

"…_which is?"_

"**_Tezum!"_**

"…_Ten-some?"_

"**_TEZUM!"_**

"_Damn your loud!"_

It gave low growl at his comment. He could feel the vibration through the plug.

"_So I'm guessing you're not my mother, right? So do you know where she is, or went to or…is she even alive?"_

"**_Well, I know she left here long ago when she forced herself to co-exists together with me, much to my aggravation! But as to where she is…well… she's sort of the manager of the reunion…"_**

"_Reunion?"_

"**_Purgatory cleansing fantasy instrumentality, or whatever you people call it. She sorts of…supervises it so to speak…"_**

"…_I see…"_

Shinji thought what Tezum said over in his head for awhile, grasping the fact that there was still an Instrumentality still going on.****

"_Why can't I see the red orb in the sky anymore?"_

"**_It's there, you just can't see it. Humans can't see it. Only angels and Barron's can see it…"_**

"_Barron's? You mean Eva?"_

"**_Yes…Eva. Speaking of which there are some other Barron's around here…"_**

"_You mean the UM Eva's?"_

The Eva growled in disgust.

"**_Those mock ups of a Barron, kyuta no…"_**

"…_Kyuta?"_

"**_Uh, Barron swearing heh.."._**

"_Oh, so is it like 00 and 02?"_

"**_Yeah, if you want to call them that…"._**

"_Well, what's their names?"_

"**_Azreil, the red one. The blue one is Zikia."_**

**(NERV)**

"Huh?"

A figure started to stir from its leaning position, by an elevator door. It was definitely female, with purple hair, a red jacket, and a black skirt. It was Misato Katsuragi. She straightened her position against the wall, and brought her hand to her head.

She stayed in that position, sorting out her thoughts.

She thought she was dead. She then quickly reached for her side. Nothing was there. No bullet wound. Nothing.

Misato soon heard groans from her side. She looked up to JSSDF soldiers along with NERV personnel as well.

Once everyone's wits got back to them, they stared at each other with fear, and resolution.

Sensing the tension in the halls, she got up and went to a side panel, then pressing her finger on the comms.

"This is Major Katsuragi of NERV. We request an immediate ceasefire," She said over the speakers.

Silence stood for awhile. Then, a JSSDF solider grabbed the radio hanging from his chest pocket, and signaled in, spreading the word to cease fire and pull out. The soldiers started to pull out and Misato started to make her way to the command center.

Upon reaching the command bridge, she saw that the place was pretty much undamaged. She made her way to the three bridge bunnies, and Maya was the first to address her.

"Misato, what should we do? Both commanders are missing along with Ritsuko." She said, panicking.

"Maya, calm down." Misato said, and then turned to the other two.

"Try and reestablish communications with all personnel, get an update on the situation out there. Also, once stability is sort-of restored, send a search party to find the commanders and Ritsuko." She commanded them.

The two males nodded and went to their terminals, and Maya hesitated before going to hers.

Misato sighed before picking up an over turned chair and sitting on it. She sat there, contemplating on what happened before she awoke. She mauled this over for what seemed like an eternity. However, Maya soon pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Major, Eva 01 is active." She stated.

"Give me a link to the Eva." She commanded.

A few seconds later, a screen came up with Shinji in the middle. He glanced at the screen, then down then realization appeared on his face, and looked back up to the screen with a smile.

"Hey Misato!" He exclaimed in joy, thankful that his guardian was not dead.

"Hey Shinji…um…what's the status over there?" She asked.

Shinji looked around giving some thought to her question before answering.

"Well, I'm fine. And in the Eva…um, the other Eva's, unit 00 and 02 are close by. My Eva has wings…um I'm in the ocean…unit 02 seems fully repaired along with 00. And…the Eva can talk"

There was a long pause of silence in the control room.

"What?" Misato asked, wondering if she heard him right.

"Well…it can talk to me mentally anyway, through synchronization and no it's not my mother." He answered.

"Ooookkaay…well are the other pilots in the Eva's?"

"Um…, well Asuka was injured and was taken to a medical center. However, I'm not to sure if Rei is in hers" He said.

"Okay. Well try to get link to her if you can, and then move 02 to an open hangar or by NERV." Misato said to him.

Shinji sighed before flicking off.

"_It's hard to be in command…"_


	2. Read

_**(yo yo yo it's slayer your main manor hopefully well hope you enjoy and review)**_

"Where am I?" One Rei Ayanami asked

She was lying on nothing but a complete black floor. Her body was...well...light, well from the neckline down anyway. Her face was as normal as could be(in Rei's case anyway).

She pulled herself off the black floor and looked at the pure black sky.

"When am I?" She asked

She stood there until

"Where, when...why is the last question I presume" A soft voice spoke out

"Is someone there?" Rei asked out in surprise at the soft feminine voice.

"I'm here"

Rei turned to where she thought the voice was coming from. Walking towards her was a figure in purple blue suit, there was a visor covering her head and the helmet was in the shape of unit 0-1 but without the horn. She had breast armor on that was colored gold, this was the same her leg and arms to. She had four silver and gold spikes coming out her back. To top it all off she had a katana hilt but no blade hanging from both side of her waist.

"Who are you" Rei asked again with more caution.

"I…I am Zikia the blue and wise Barron" She said in a soft mythical voice.

"Barron...commander said a Barron was….Eva!" She exclaimed

Zikia nodded

Rei looked confused

"Then was I absorbed into Eva?" Rei asked

Zikia giggled at Rei's comment, then shook her head

"You are asleep while we are connected" She answered

"Connected?"

"Umm…sync-synchronization" She answered with difficulty

There was silence

A long silence

"Am…am I still half-angel?" She asked slightly shuffling.

"No…you are pure human" She confirmed with a smile.

Rei felt reassurances, she thought back to Yui's words before Shinji made his choice. _Believe in yourself and others, I love you Rei, my daughter._ (A:N **Fuck all those who's got a problem with that, FUCK YOU!)**

She was happy and sad in some-ways because well, She sought of had a thing for Shinji like a crush, but as soon as she was called daughter she tried to picture Shinji as a brother, Which seemed to be progressing well in her opinion but still was hard.

"Why am I here" She asked

Zikia smiled

"Well since the woman who was merged here is gone, well I thought it would be good to meet Master to servant" She said

Rei just stared at Zikia

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're the master" She said

"Oh" was Rei's only response

Zikia sighed

"It does not matter anymore, Tezum and his master is approaching" She said

"Wha-"Rei was suddenly back in the plug of unit 00

"Zikia?" She called out

_**I'm still here**_

She said in Rei's head

Rei relaxed until she felt a slight tug in her mind, which she, on instinct, gave focus to bringing up a screen of Shinji.

"Um…Rei are you alright" He asked nervously

_**He's nervous about something.**_

Rei nodded to Zikia's statement; however Shinji took it as answer to his question.

"How is your Eva?" he asked

"She is fine" Rei replied

Shinji sat there digesting what she said

"Umm…does your Eva talk?"

Rei simply nodded

There was silence and Shinji seemed to be listening to something, Rei guessed it was Eva unit 01 Tezum.

He looked back at Rei and blushed, and for some reason Rei blushed. She also could feel Zikia sighing at Tezum's antics.

"Well…Asuka's gone to medical center, so I was ordered to tell you to help me move Eva 02 to a departure point" He told her.

"Okay………………………………………………………………………..lets go.

Shinji nodded and made his Eva move towards the hunched form of unit 02 and cutting the link.

**_I wonder what Tezum said._**

Zikia inquired.

Rei Thought of what he could of said while making her way to 02.

(**With Asuka)**

Asuka was lying on a hospital bed in a campsite next to someone she thought she never see again at her side. Her left arm moved over and gripped the women's hand on a strong grasp.

"Mama" She whispered

Kyoyko Zepplin sohryu lay beside Asuka on a hospital bed unconscious.

She was found on a beach naked making her way weakly to help. She was conscious for until two hours before Asuka's arrival. She was constantly asking for Asuka, Asuka, Asuka, Asuka. Asuka cried when she saw her mother in white hospital gown.

Right now Asuka was sorting out what to say and do once her mother opens her Eyes.

A man came in with some type of uniform. He walked to Asuka and gave quick bow.

"Sgt, Sohryu" he said "I am a section 2 captain and am here to bring you and your mother to NERV infirmary for more advanced and quicker recovery.

_What the fuck. Sergeant?...was I promoted or something _she asked herself mentally.

Asuka groaned, before turning her head to her mother.

"Okay, just be careful with my mother, and if there's one scratch on my mother at all I'm gonna rip off your balls shove them so hard down your throat, your gonna taste your children" She said viciously with a growl.

The man clicked his fingers and several men came in with hospital stretchers with the NERV logo on it. They _very _carefully lifted Kyoko on to the stretcher with as much care as possible.

Then They lifted Asuka with the same care, if not more than Kyoko. Asuka however did not notice her gaze was suffixed to her mother and nothing else. Not the MP Eva, not instrumentality, not Shinji, Not Misato, not Wondergirl, not the commander, not Eva, not NERV, not herself, not even the little tug in her head that gave faint whispers. It was all on her mother because her mother is here and everything will be okay.

_As long as Mama is here everything is safe and calm, safe and calm, safe and calm._

"Mama" Was all she said as she went out of real world and her mother came back in.

"_Lepshin"_


	3. plan

_**(yo, Slayer here, what up, well the late update is due to exams and other personal stuff, well here it is)**_

(NERV HOSPITAL)

Shinji and Rei were walking down the halls. After they got into NERV and awkwardly fitted all three Eva's into one cage, they went straight towards the command center. After a long talk with Misato and a shaken Ritsuko, Shinji asked if they knew where Asuka was. When Misato said with a smile she's was with her mother, Shinji became confused and decided to get to the bottom of it, Rei however followed out of pure curiosity and also because Zikia was heavily insistent that she go, if that did not do it for her it was Zikia saying to notify another pilot of their Eva's self-conscious.

Shinji and Rei walked up to the reception and asked where Asuka's room was. The female receptionist happily directed them. It was not hard to find especially once they reached a door that said **do not enter unless signed death warrant.**

Shinji hesitated before knocking on the door still worrying about if she was still bitter and hostile (**which she always is on normal day**). He sighed then knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"What!"

He heard Asuka boom

"Asuka, its Shinji" he said

"Get lost baka!" She said

"Asuka" Another voice said

"Come in" The obvious soft-feminine voice beckoned.

Shinji opened the door and walked followed by Rei. The first thing they noticed was Asuka lying in bed in bandages. The second was the other occupant who was also lying in bed but without the bandages. She had red-brown hair and blue eyes, she seemed to be in her late twenties to early thirties.

"Hello Ikari-san, my name is Kyoko Zepplin sohryu and I'm Asuka's mother" She said humbly and Asuka muttered something to herself in German. Her mother shot her a look which quickly shut Asuka up.

Kyoko looked past Shinji to Rei her was just blending in, Kyoko smiled.

"Hi Rei, long time no see" She addressed her

"Hello Kyoko-sempai" Rei said with a curt nod

"What! You know Wondergirl!" Asuka asked

"Well, yes, when she was really young" She answered her daughter's question

Asuka grumbled something in a mixture of German/Japanese in attempt to hide her verbal thoughts, this, however failed as her mother told her that, what she said was disrespectful.

Shinji was constantly staring at Asuka especially around the throat area and when ever she would look at him skillfully moved his eyes to her mother, earning a glare from Asuka.

Asuka then threw a question towards the two siblings.

"Why are you here?"

Shinji faltered at the question, however Rei did not miss a beat.

"We came to check on your status and inform you on the happenings of NERV" She replied.

Asuka rested back into the bed and changed her gaze towards the ceiling, with a sigh she ushered them to go on.

Rei nodded her head then looked to Shinji.

Shinji blinked before realizing what she wanted.

"Oh, oh yeah…well currently all who died are fully healed and revived. All three Eva's are intact including yours Asuka. Umm…Misato is making world wide spread messages asking for survivors and so far many nations report almost two times as many as they had before third impact." He said with a sigh.

Rei then took a step forward.

"We have also made our own discovery discerning Eva……It seems All Eva have there own soul that is separate from the incorrect soul."

Kyoko nodded, this gave Asuka confusion.

"What do you mean own soul and incorrect soul?" She asked

Kyoko turned towards her daughter and gave a soft smile of understanding.

"Let me elaborate, Asuka" She said softly"Eva is it's own being with thoughts and emotion that mach or sometimes contradict the Eva's pilot. Now if someone except the set pilot gets into the Eva, they will be absorbed into the Eva and devoured." She explained

It was Shinji's turn to pop a question

"So, how come you and all the others who got into Eva survived?"

"Well, since we were the parents of the original pilots, we were given some lee-way in the absorption process, however some can partially survive, if the person who was absorbed has extreme conflicting desire then they can survive. There almost like the Dummy plug but they can only synch extreme cases or a very strong power of will and desire." She said

"How come, I could get up to 400 sync with Eva but now my synch is 405?" Shinji asked

She smiled

"We were Part angel before third impact and also Eva is part ANGEL, so when you hit four-hundred your ANGEL components would work together and fuse."

"So basically the ANGEL genes in me and Eva would only synch with each other once we reached 400?" Rei asked

Kyoko nodded

"So, after impact all beings, including Eva was purged of the ANGEL genes this means you can now make your Eva evolve, and go beyond the limits." She finished **(I hope that explains the illogical part of going over 400) **

"So how did I manage to make the Eva evolve before third impact?" Shinji asked

She shrugged

"Ask Eva" She simply replied

"WHAT!" Asuka shouted

"Huh" Shinji wondered surprised

"You got 405, NO WAY!" She screamed

"Asuka" Her mother called

"You can reach that easy now you have a much more direct link to Eva now that I'm not interfering, So don't worry my little _Lepshin_, you will always be the best in my eyes" She said hugging Asuka and ultimately calming down Asuka.

_I wish I could do that for Asuka_

_**And then what? Mate**_

_Shut up_

Shinji silenced Tezum and turned to Asuka

"So Asuka…how are you doing" he asked

"Fine, no thanks to you" she scoffed

Rei then walked to the door figuring the briefing was over. Shinji followed with a sigh, but then turned back

"uh…goodbye Kyoko-san, see you later Asuka…oh and if you want to talk to Eva try synching like you normally would and start to talk mentally, it would be best doing it alone and secluded giving you the best focus." He said

"Whatever baka, now leave" She commanded

He nodded sorrowfully as he went to Rei who was waiting patiently outside the room for him.

Door closed

"You'll never get him like that" Kyoko said still holding her child in a soft hug

"Who needs him?"

**(Command center) **

Misato was getting reports on damage and casualties, surprisingly there were no casualties, in fact there are more people in the are than before third impact.

The same things were being said in each report she got, other nations said the same saying; many who died in _second_ impact are coming back from the red sea , which they named the Rebirth.

The door to the command bridge opened and in came Commander Ikari.

"Report" He said

Misato stared at him and his disheveled state.

"Well, it seems to be nothing but good news." She started "All the Eva's, minus the MP ones, have come back. Shinji and Rei are fine, Asuka is injured on her right arm and left arm and she is currently in the medical ward with, surprisingly, Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu." She said

The Commander, however, didn't even flinch at these words. He ushered her to continue.

"NERV itself has suffered major damage; however the people inside NERV are fine including the JSSDF. The damage which is world wide is great, but the same applies with humanity it seems all who died as a Cause of Impact two and three have revived." She told him

"I…see" was his reply

He, actually was half listening to what was being said, he was in thought of what Yui said to him** (Bits of what Yui says come out through out the story so don't expect for me to tell you all now it will take a whole four thousand words)** mostly the part on helping Shinji to get through the times worse than death what ever that meant, but he would try for her, no matter how difficult.

"Those able are to go out and help with relief and will help coordinate and communicate and relay. Arrange a meeting with all the leaders of the world ASAP understood" He said

"Yes commander" She replied with a salute.

Gendo turned and made his way to the elevator leading to the Commanders room. He was about to hit the button to call the elevator, when a ding sounded and the doors opened, revealing Shinji and Rei.

Rei had an emotional face as always but the Commander new Rei too well and could see the apprehension in her eyes, Shinji showed it freely.

"Did you see her" he asked

Shinji was caught off-guard by the question even though he knew who _her_ was.

"Y-yes" He stammered

"I hope it helped" he said walking past the two

"And Rei, I need to talk and apologies and explain to you something's later, once the state of things calm down" He finished as the door closed behind him.

Shinji looked troubled

_**Wus**_

_Shut up, you don't understand_

_**I understand enough, and that is you can't stand up to one man but, you could decimate all those Angels, That's what I understand**_

_It's not that easy you don't know what it's like to have a farther that doesn't care for you_

__

_Sorry, it's just I was not raised and respected so it's hard for me to know how to get it._

_**I just kill that gets my respect**_

_That's fear not respect_

_**Sane thing**_

Shinji sighed

**In Rei's mind**

_He should've explained long ago._

_**Will you accept his apology?**_

_I don't know but it probably is a no_

_**But your willing to hear him out**_

_Yes_

_**Why?**_

_Because I deserve the truth, the truth behind everything, and why_

_**I understand but are you prepared for what might be said?**_

_No_

…

_But I'm willing to find out the truth at any cost_

_**Even your own sanity**_

_Yes._

**(Ward room Asuka's and kyoko's room)**

"Stupid baka" The young German said

"Calm down Asuka he's just trying to help" Kyoko consulted

"Buy…405, fucking baka" she said

"Asuka language, not around me" She ordered

"Sorry _mutter_" She said the last part in German

"How about synching and talking to Eva hmm? Come on sit up" She instructed

Asuka did as she was told and sat on the hospital bed, with some help from her mother (which she was not ashamed of)

"Now concentrate" She said

Asuka closed her eyes trying to search for that annoying tug in her head. Once found she focused on it with surprising ease.

Silence

_Hello_

_**Hello**_

A strong feminine voice called out, the voice was filled with pried on honor much like Asuka.

_Are you Eva?_

_**Well, I like the name Azreil not Eva**_

_Well, Azreil why the fuck is my synchronization levels so low_

_**Your mother did say, she was an interference to us connecting but now that's out the way we can claim are position of being the best.**_

Asuka smirked visibly at this

_So, how do we get better? _

**_Evolution_**

_Evolution, awesome, then the baka and his shitty Eva will be a disgrace to Nerv or the whole world._

_**Aaand we'll be acknowledged as the best Ever** _

Asuka opened her eyes grinning

"Looking out you must have had an interesting chat hmm _Lepshin"_

"You bet" she chuckled

Kyoko smiled and hugged her daughter happy that she was happy. Asuka's grin turned into a full-blown smile, a genuine smile, happy to be hugging her mother again.


	4. setup

**(hi, new chappy with some time skip u know stories moving slow any way another new pre-reader probably permanent he will introduce himself in italics )**

**(2 weeks later)**

Rei Ayanami was walking down a NERV's halls towards the commander's office. Finally the commander had called Rei in for some explaining.

It was only now that Rei started to feel nervous, about what, she did not know, the emotion was not common for her and she still needed some help with it.

Over the last two-weeks Rei had been trying to understand all her emotions, this, however did not come easily, but with the help of Shinji and Kyoko it was going well.

This was only one of the things Rei tried to do and overcome, her synchronization skills were expanding greatly to the shock of Ritsuko and Misato.

She and the other pilots which included Asuka, were busy with repairs to Japan, it was with great joy to Shinji that he did not have to kill anything. Asuka was always challenging him over silly things like, who could pick up the most rubble and who would find more people under the rubble.

Toji for the most part was new but was happy with the fact he and his sister were fine and healthy. However he did not go in Eva for a while because he thought he was hearing things. This was quickly cleared up with Asuka's yelling and calling him an idiot for not understanding. Later on Toji found and grew quiet fond of the Eva known as Badreil.

It was also reported in America that unit 04 was found but still was missing a pilot. This was sorted by the Marduk report saying one Hikari Horaki was the pilot of unit 03.

This evidently pissed Asuka of to know end, saying Hikari was inexperienced and fragile, but like always no one gave a shit for what the pilots have to go through and feel.

However the unit still would not arrive for a couple of months, on the fact that, that all planes were destroyed, plus their was no Nerv base just a couple of people (**by couple I mean around a thousand)** and unit 04.

All this meant it took most of the commander's time so he could not talk to Rei straight away, however he managed to free up some time for Rei.

2016 September 26th

14:30

At this time Rei was standing right in front of his door. She was about to press the inter-com …

**Are you ready?**

_Yes_

_**You sure**_

_No_

With that she pressed the button

A few seconds later

The door opened presenting his Majesty of the Supreme bastards sitting behind his desk looking haggard and, he also had his glasses off.

Rei stepped in with the same emotionless mask she always had, no matter what Shinji said about emotions, she always found not showing them good intimidation. To the commander however it seemed he was contempt but that only showed through his face not what he thought inside.

There was tense silence begging to be cut

"Hmm…I don't know where to begin" he said

That was a first

_**Why you**_

"Why me?" Rei asked mentally thanking Zikia

Gendo sighed and started to tap looking for a proper answer

"Well me and Seel-"

"No, you mean you" she cut in

"Yes, I…I brought you back from death-"

"yes, you cloned me" she cut in again

"No"

Rei blinked

"Not just cloned" He whispered

Rei started to feel her heart beat faster; she started to feel hot and sweaty. Dread was starting to break through her emotionless mask.

_**Stay calm**_

"You…you were born from Yui"

She thought she felt her heart stop and her mask shattered.

He sighed, his hand clenching and unclenching.

"Yui had…miscarried you"

Rei put a hand to her mouth she could feel Zikia's gasp

"We brought you back by using the angel DNA regenerating and bringing you back to life" he said

Rei felt something in her eyes and then felt them sliding down her face.

Tears

She was crying out of joy for being born from her mother.

"We needed more DNA from Yui to help the process that's why in a test you would seem more like a clone, then her daughter" He explained

_**Try to get a hold of yourself**_

Rei wiped her Face

"But why did I have to be the key to everything" She almost shouted

"Keel, Yui's farther and leader of Seele told me Yui would want all of us to meet and Yui would be proud that you were the one…I followed what he said out of grief for Yui's death" He said

"That's not good enough" She said

"That's all I have…and plus I thought you would be happy once we were all their together" He replied

_**If what he says does not appease you then you should leave it's a waste of time staying here**_

Rei nodded, To Gendo it would seem she decided on something herself

"Well, thank you commander for your time" She said with a bow then headed towards the door and left.

Gendo stayed their in his chair before leaning back in his chair. He then pulled out an 1918 celebration vodka 48 percent alcohol and glass. He took a swig from the bottle discarding the glass.

"Well, at least I'm trying Yui" he said before taking another

**(North side of** **Tokyo 4)**

"Hey baka, once you do that side of the station there's some equipment that needs to be moved to the transporter" Asuka said over the comms.

"Yeah, okay Asuka" Shinji replied

He and Asuka had been out all day; helping to build the new Tokyo-4 There was a rotor, Toji, Rei and then Asuka Shinji.

_**I want to kill something**_

_Shut up, no killing anything were helping not killing_

_**But this is lame can we fight Azreil and her pilot then**_

_FUCK No, she'll rip me a new one_

**_No she won't, Her Eva isn't even an evolutionary_**

_No, I meant out side of Eva, if I win_

_**Well no, you could always use synch control**_

_Huh?_

He felt the Eva mentally grin

**_By trying to synch with me out side of Eva you can try and utilize your muscles_**

…

_**Humans only use forty to thirty percent of muscles; the Eva's uses them all. If you try to synch with me you will be able to use more muscle than the average human. **_

Shinji blinked

Then a smile

"Hey baka, move it already, if you don't I'll synch control your ass from here to Poland, NOW MOVE!" She yelled

Shinji deflated at this

**_Oh well, at least I don't feel your pain_**

"Thanks" He said as he made the Eva walk away to his next objective of the day.

A thought hit Shinji

_Hey Tezum, Are you fully evolved?_

…

_Tezum?_

_**Well, not fully**_

_I see_

**_Don't worry; you're still strong I just need a chance to prepare for a proper evolution stage._**

_So you forced your evolution_

_**Well, we were surrounded and Yui was practically begging me to go to the next level.**_

_So you could not truly advance_

_**Don't worry I'm still strong**_

_I know and you'll be stronger_

**(With Asuka)**

_**Got the bastards**_

_Yeah, baka and his stupid Eva's got nothing on us, except…_

**_Look we need to Synch better first, Were twenty points in front of Wondergirl and fucking Zikia._**

_Yeah, but how much more till we reach Evolution, were on 329.9 now_

_**It's 400 to get evolution but it took all but two weeks to get from80 to 329 now that's good.**_

_But I want to beat baka._

_**You know, why don't you request for** **some VR battles so we can fight them.**_

_You know, I just might do that_

Her comms came up showing a happy Misato

"Asuka you and Shinji can come back to base now, OK." She said

"Sure, oh is my mutter there" She asked

"Yep, let me go get her" She replied

Moments later Kyoko's face appeared

"Hi, mom I was going to a-…Um mutter is there anyone close by" She asked

Her mother nodded

"Yes, a few, why" She said

"Nothing, I just need to speak privately" She said

"Well speaking in our language then" She said with a smile

_,Na ja, ich wollte wissen ob du mich und Shinji für ein…''_

,Rendezvous arrangieren kannst? Oh Asuka, du wirst so schnell erwachsen. Werde aber nicht schwanger, okay?'' her mother instructed

,Nein Mama. Ich will, dass du eine virtuelle Übung für mich und Shinji vorbereitest. Ich will beweisen, dass ich die Beste bin, unabhängig auf welchem Level er ist.''

, Na ja , ok aber war das alles?''

Asuka seemed to fidget and look around shyly

At this she gave Asuka a Knowing smile

_,Asuka, was ist los?''_

Asuka took a deep breath

,Na ja, ich habe dieses Gefühl in mir… weit unten, du weißt schon'' She gulped , Und mir wird richtig heiß dort und… und ich hatte schon vorher solche Gefühle, aber nicht so regelmäßig…Und es passiert nur wenn ich Jungs sehe…starke schöne, die passend sind…um, um es ist schwierig.'' _" _She tried to explain

,Na ja, versuche es zu erklären. Ich werde nicht lachen oder böse auf dich sein. Ich hatte meine eigenen kleinen bösen Sachen am Laufen als ich jünger al du warst.'' She tried.

This seemed to make Asuka go on.

,Meine Brüste sind warm und fühlen sich an, als ob sie angefasst werden müssen. Ich werde heiß…um…dort unten werden meine Nippel steif und… Gott, dass ist so peinlich… und ich brauche Erleichterung.'' she said.

**(No sue, no sue. And I am not gay for sure my girlfriend told me)**

Kyoko smiled

_,Asuka ich hatte dasselbe Problem und mach dir keine Sorge, wenn du Erleichterung brauchst, sei einfach diskret. Ich war jünger als du, als ich so fühlte, außerdem bist du fünfzehn es ist natürlich so zu fühlen. Wenn du mehr darüber reden willst, können wir Zuhause darüber reden, wo du dich wohler fühlst, okay?'' _

_,Okay" _She said with relief.

"_Well, bye Asuka, see you at home" _She said before the screen blacked out.

,Na dann, tschüss Asuka. Wir sehen uns Zuhause.'' She said before the screen blacked out.

_**That was…interesting**_

Halts Maul.

**(That night)**

At the moment no one could stay anywhere until the construction inTokyo-4 was done. So, the pilots and there guardian shared one flat in NERV. Also Asuka's mother had a apartment next to Misato's. This meant Asuka had two rooms that could hold all her stuff.

Rei did not mind with moving in with Misato. She was meaning to tell Shinji what the commander told her anyway. After Rei explained all she could, he seemed lifeless for awhile and went off saying he has to clear his head take a walk.

Rei did not seem phased and instead did what Kyoko told her to do which was, poetry. Something that Rei grew to like, for it had so many meanings. This to Rei was like, writing an encrypted Diary only she and Zikia could understand. She found it good way to right whatever came to mind and then write it. Once done she would look over it.

This, to Rei, would show what she was thinking and feeling while writing she could go back over this and link up the proper emotions.

It was also suggested to look in a mirror after during a strong emotional phase. This did not work at first, but after a while. She started to find smiles, frowns, scowls, glares and even tears, however the tears were rare in Rei's case but she seemed more fascinated with tears more by anything else.

Misato was delighted to, because her baby (Pen-pen) was given back to her from Hikari, and the penguin stayed with and followed Misato everywhere, scared of losing her.

Kyoko was happy to be experiencing so much happiness and joy from the people around her and was now thinking of going back to Germany, to sort something's out on family and friends.

Asuka just getting her mother back did not like the idea of her going without her. This brought upon much yelling on Asuka's part and in the end Asuka losing.

Toji did not live with the rest. It seemed that the east side of the new Tokyo-4 was complete and Hikari and her family had moved in. With much persuasion to her older sister and teasing from her younger ones, Hikari was aloud to let Toji and his sister move in, however Toji had to sleep on the couch, much to his distress.

Shinji seemed to be doing better than ever before. He had more smiles started to grow a backbone…ish. Kyoko and Ritsuko thought this was due to Tezum Shinji's Eva. It seemed Asuka had forgiven Shinji for whatever he did and now she was slightly more approachable but still not too comfortable with him. No matter, to Shinji, this was great and was an indication their _friendship_ was going somewhere, so basically he was happy than normal.

The only thing on everybody's mind was, _nothing lasts forever._

**(Well that's it I guess. I think I should go back to death to light now that's where the action lies. Oh thanks for reviews they do help and any suggestions put them in I'll be happy to add it to the story and give thanks to my pre-reader **Rahhel** who also did the German for me give him a pat on the back well later White Barron out)**


	5. stunts

**(Well new chappy again. I hope you enjoy some action in this one)**

**(Construction site)**

Shinji and Asuka were almost finished, their time expiring. Asuka had been carrying quiet a lot around in her Eva and she seemed to have limitless energy and was doing many various tasks at once.

Shinji seemed to be slower and more careful and always having a set amount, however Shinji seemed to do as much if not more than Asuka. The reason being he had wings meaning he was flying around everywhere. Some even asked if they could take a ride to different destinations in their transportation.

Shinji did not seem to have a problem, although Misato said to make sure he had a firm grip on the vehicle before flying.

They continued this for awhile before Misato radioed in telling them to come back to base, Shinji asked Asuka if she wanted a lift. To this Asuka became rather offensive and looked disgusted at the offer, instead she challenged him to who could make it to base quicker. Shinji declined as politely as possible and instead he would walk with her.

1 hour later

Shinji and Asuka's Eva's were pulled into their cages as various technicians came out to inspect their Eva's. Shinji stepped off the stairs to the plug and made his way to the elevator, while leaving a blue liquid behind him. The blue liquid that now always filled his plug was called purifying elemental. This new liquid was a replacement for the LCL that used to be in his plug, this one was better. It did not need electricity to make synchronization, it was good for the skin, when tested, if an electrical current mixed with the P.E it would start a healing process and one of the most prized things all the Eva pilots shared about the P.E, was, That the liquid slipped of the skin and the hair. It was also good for cleaning as well.

"Hey, baka," Asuka called

Shinji stopped and waited for her to catch up a red liquid trailing behind her. Once she caught up he continued walking. Over the past weeks Shinji had become more subdued and less talkative he also lost his stutter and the sorry, well, only if Asuka was really mad.

Asuka did not notice however since she had been getting constant praise about her efforts and she even had higher rank than the rest of the pilots, who were more like privates and she a lieutenant. This rank was only with piloting however and she could only tell the other pilots what to do if Misato did not have any orders or she was not in touch.

The main reason for her promotion was her abilities and acts during the battle of NERV. Shinji and the rest were just privates and also did not have as much training as Asuka, except for Rei.

Rei had the capabilities but did not use it before but now she did, however since Asuka got a promotion it would not seem Rei would be getting one anytime soon.

Everyone had heard SEELE were back and were shocked to hear in some countries they were considered as heroes and in other's enemies. But none of this was said aloud to the media no one wanted a war with everyone just coming back. However the same countries were building new weapons and some rumors were going round that some Evangelion's were being built.

Shinji and Asuka were walking down the hall heading for the debriefing room. They soon came upon Hikari sitting on a bench with a can of coke.

"Hikari," Asuka called

"Oh, hey Asuka, hey Shinji-kun" Hikari spoke out

"Hey Hikari, why are you alone here" Asuka asked expecting to see Hikari with the dumb jock she's so attached to.

"Um…well, Toji went to go get Rei from the swimming area and asked me to wait here and get them some drinks" Hikari said sadly

Asuka just stared at Hikari for a moment before turning to Shinji.

"Baka, wait for Rei and the other stooge here understand" She asked

Shinji just nodded not really caring

"Go to the briefing room when they arrive" She commanded

She could lay out orders in or out of Eva.

"Hai" was all he said

Asuka talk Hikari's arm and walked away while Hikari bowed to Shinji before turning to walk with Asuka.

Asuka and Hikari walked on for awhile in silence before Asuka decided to speak

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Asuka asked

Hikari lowered her head a bit

"well…, Toji and Rei seem to be getting…closer, you know" She said

Asuka who was walking ahead of Hikari turned her head a bit as she continued walking.

"Hikari, I told you already, Rei and that jock are not getting together, no way, it just won't happen" Asuka told her

"Yeah, but toji seems more…open around Rei than me and he used to be scared of her but now it seems he's always scared of me" Hikari said

Asuka seemed to think about Hikari's wording and ushered for her to carry on.

"He always goes to Rei for help and never me, their always go out in their Eva's together while I'm stuck here doing synchronization tests." She continued

This baffled Asuka. She had never heard any of this before and never considered this would happen. She could not really say anything that held much promise to Hikari and her relationship with Toji. I f she was going to help she would need more information on it from all three sides, however Asuka did not want to speak to the dork nor Rei. She would send Shinji to uncover it and relay the information, hell, he could even write out a report to her.

At Asuka's silence Hikari lowered her head more.

"Hmm" Shinji was currently looking over a drinks machine. His NERV card in his left hand ready to put it in the card slot, He was considering what Rei would like, he was confused with her diet which had changed after 3rd impact. She would now eat sugars and the like but not meat.

"Maybe…orange, yeah, orange juice ad Toji, just a coke." He said and selected what he wanted and then put his card into the machine.

As he was about to take a swig from his DR pepper, Rei and Toji came round the corner, they were both in their plug suits and Toji had a green liquid trailing him.

"Hey, Shin-man" Toji said with a smile

"Hello, Shinji" Rei said with a slight smile

"Hey, got you two some drinks" He said passing them over.

"We have got to go to the briefing room, Hikari and Asuka already left" He relayed

"Oh, ok" Was Toji's response

Rei just nodded and made their way to the Debriefing room.

Two hours of wasted time later

Ritsuko had been getting all technical and had made things quiet boring Toji almost lost it and fall asleep, however one slap round the head from Hikari kept him alive.

Ritsuko was packing away and the pilots started to move out side. Asuka stopped and went to her mother, asking about something before walking in front of Shinji with a big smile.

"Huh…, what?" Was all Shinji said

"It's time we had a little dual" She said with a smirk

Shinji looked over to Kyoko who had a big smile on her face.

"A dual? Can we join?" Toji asked

"NO Way, can you join" Asuka said in anger at the thought

"Asuka, I said if they asked they could, that was the rules I set, did I not" Kyoko said

Asuka sighed in anger

"Fine, but after that it's me versus that baka." She told him

"Maybe it would be helpful if pilot Horkai participates as well" Rei said

Hikari did not seem to react to this but was nervous on the inside.

"That's a great idea Rei, do you want to try to" Misato said

Rei nodded her head at this, And Misato beamed

"Ok," She turned to Kyoko who nodded

"Alright, if you would all go to your test plugs I can start up the VR from there.

With a nod from all the pilots, they left towards the test plugs.

_**Oh, yeah, finally I get to kick some ass.**_

Tezum screamed inside his head

_**Were are going to flatten all of them and prove were the best**_

Azreil stated in side of Asuka's head

_**Cooooooooommme oooooonnn, let's smash them to dust.**_

Badreil cheered inside Toji's head

_**All we have to do is stay calm and do our best**_

Zikia advised inside Rei's head

Hikari did not have her Eva yet so she could not speak to it at all.

**(VR, training, come on time for some action) **

All the pilots were sitting in their respective plugs. All except Shinji were looking forward to the little exercise.

"Do I really have to do this" Shinji complained

"Yes baka, you do" Asuka confirmed firmly

"_Shit"_

_**Kick her ass all over the place**_

_Fuck_

"Preparing to start test" Maya said

"Alright this is a training exercise _TRAINING"_ Misato said mostly to Asuka

"Yeah, I know, I know" Asuka waved off

_**Yeah right**_

Asuka smirked

"Commencing test" Ritsuko said

The plugs screens flickered many colors then silver and black until it went blank. A second later the screens changed to what looked like Tokyo-3.

"This will be your training ground. We will do a battle royal, all V all, no time limit. Weapons will be found inside armored buildings. You can feel some pain which has been lowered to those with synchs over a hundred. Oh, and everything your current Eva's have will be in this test, that includes unit 01's wings." Misato explained

Asuka frowned but said nothing.

They were all situated in different locations across Tokyo-3, all on a hill outside Tokyo-3. It was obvious they were going to run down to the labyrinth that was Tokyo-3.

"Ok, ready, set" Misato started

"GO" Asuka finished, forcing her Eva speed down the hill. **(Linkin park, one step closer comes on)**

The other followed suit

Shinji had his wings folded away, to create less air resistance.

Toji was the only one to jump the first part of the hill. And stumble when he touched the surface.

Rei's hill was quiet steep, so she settled for sliding down on her feet.

Hikari, who was a complete noob, stumbled all the way down.

Asuka was the first to get inside the fortress city, she first sort out a weapon. Her Eva pressed it's hand against a building, a slot opened and two handles appeared out of it.

One was a pistol the other a rocket launcher, settling for mobility, Asuka chose the pistol. She quickly made her way deeper into the city using buildings as cover.

Rei was second and went to the building on her left, she knew what was in it, placing her hand on it, it opened revealing two handles. Rei instinctively chose the handle on her right. Instead of moving into the city she went back up the hill and then behind it. She positioned her favorite weapon, set and ready.

Hikari ran into the quiet city constantly looking around, she was nervous, hoping no one would jump her. She slammed into a wall not noticing it, however a slot opened, presenting two handles. One for a piston the other a progressive sword, Hikari chose the positron rifle. She then continued on.

Toji ran to the first building he saw and tapped it. A slot opened up giving two handles, one progressive axe and one RPG; he took the latter and sprinted into the city.

Shinji ran straight past the buildings not even glancing at them.

_**If you focus enough, you can sense the others and if they have weapons, then disarm them, keep your hands free you might need both of them later**_

Tezum instructed

Shinji face was focused and had a stern face on him, something so unlike Shinji.****

_Faster, faster, **faster**_

Eva unit 1's speed increased dramatically leaving dust and reinforced gravel behind him.

Asuka was sneaking around corners and hiding behind buildings, that was till she heard the thunderous steps of an Eva begging to be taken out.

The sound got closer and closer until, she made her Eva's leg whirl out and colliding with another being. She watched as a black and white Eva slid past rocket launcher trailing behind it.

_Stooge!_

**_Let's beat him black and…never mind_**

Asuka smirked, she moved out her hiding space and made her Eva jump into the air, planning to axe kick Toji. Toji just caught sight of Asuka's unit in the air and rolled out of the way.

Asuka smirked and brought her leg up to and turned one ninety digress in Toji's direction landing on her left leg, she swung out with her right hitting Toji in the face.

Toji rolled across the floor, he then lifted up his upper half with rocket launcher in his hand, and he had a smirk on his face.

_**Focus, focus and things will slow down**_

Asuka did just that and watched as the rocket shot at her, it seemed to be moving a lot slower than a normal rocket, she quickly crouched as the rocket flew over her head.

Toji's mouth was agape

"Holy shit" He said

Asuka pulled up her pistol and aimed at Toji and fired, however Toji quickly pulled up his AT field.

**_Run, we can't beat her up close_**

Toji hated to run but did as he was told, getting up, he ran his AT field directed behind him,

Asuka however was not going to let him get away. Her speed was equal to Shinji's when he was hyped; Toji discharged some rockets at her, which she had to stop and dodge, letting Toji get a clean getaway.

Hikari was walking slowly across the city, pistron rifle waving around madly to anything sudden.

BOOM

Hikari whirled around at the distant sound, her heart beating rapidly

"The others must have found each other," She said to herself

Suddenly her plug jolted and her screen went blank.

Silence

Then

"Hey, Hikari" Misato's smiling face came on

"What- what happened" She asked

"Shinji knifed the back off your head" She said

"He was following you for about three minutes" She continued

"Oh" was Hikari's only reply

Misato smiled understandingly

"Come on, do you want to see who wins" Misato said

Hikari nodded and waited for shut down.

"Well, Shinji seems to be doing much better than I thought he would" Misato said to Ritsuko

"Yeah, it might be Eva 01 that's giving him help" Ritsuko guessed

"Well, I just hope he doesn't go too far" Misato said

"Hmmm" Was Ritsuko's response

**(Back to the fight linkin park breaking the habit)**

_**Nice, right in her spine**_

Shinji just grimaced

Hikari's silver unit lay on the floor, blood flowing from just below the back of the neck, an idea appeared in Shinji's mind, and picked up unit 04 and the pistron rifle.

Asuka was searching for Shinji; it was frustrating to know your prey just got away. At the moment she was climbing a building thinking to have the jump on him, after the little scrap with Toji a message appeared on her screen saying; Hikari was killed by Shinji, that pissed her off beyond belief,

Not just because he got the first kill, it had to be her friend.

_Fucking baka_

_**We'll get him and completely destroy him**_

Rei was still on the hill, she saw how Hikari was killed and did not seem bothered.

_**One less to worry about**_

Rei just nodded and waited with infantine calm.

Toji was currently rubbing his head from Asuka's kick

_How did she dodge it?_

_**She has a higher synch, using more Barron abilities **_

_Great_

He reloaded his rocket launcher and started moving.

Shinji was crouched, moving quickly and low around the city, he had left Hikari's unit somewhere along with her weapon, for he had a plan,

He then thought he sensed something, stopped and concentrated

_Up!_

Descending from above was a red Eva with a pistol in hand; he quickly rolled backwards, as it landed and gave chase. Asuka's left hand flew out but was blocked by Shinji's right forearm; he tried to counterattack with an uppercut. Asuka stepped back and brought her weapon up.

She fired five rounds, Shinji just spun out of the way, to this she fired two more which were headed for his upper right torso, he quickly ducked left then rolled away from three more bullets.

Asuka dropped the spent magazine and ran in, she jumped to the right and pressed her feet against a building before kicking off, she preformed a high kick to shinji's head which blocked, then grabbed that leg and through her towards another building.

Asuka twisted her body and landed on all fours on the building before leaping off, she aimed a fist at his chest, he blocked with his left forearm, she did not stop and brought up her left, which was once again blocked.

Asuka gritted her teeth; she brought both her legs up and double kicked Shinji flying.

Asuka grinned

_**Got the bastard **_

Shinji went straight into a building and it soon collapsed.

"Come on baka, don't tell me that's all you got" Asuka commented

Unit 01 blasted from the rock and concrete, and landed further away from Asuka, Asuka turned to face him and then her shoulder unit opened up revealing a progressive knife.

_Shit, I didn't think she would be this good_

_**What's the problem, you could take her, why are you holding back?**_

_I don't want her pissed off or anything_

_**Try, show her you're not a spineless wimp or do you always want her to call you that?**_

Shinji growled in frustration then charged, Asuka flipped over his head and began to turn around to attempt to stab him in the back, but Shinji unfurled three of his wings, turning around and slapping Asuka away.

Asuka dug her heels into the ground then quickly jumped out of the way as Shinji dove towards her. He quickly spun around as Asuka's foot tried for his head, ducked low then took her foot in a low sweep, She however put a hand down on the ground and brought the first leg she kicked with down on Shinji.

He was now on all fours and used all four limbs to propel himself to the side as her foot came down, was Asuka's foot hit the ground she jumped up and spun away, as soon as Shinji's foot touched the concrete surface he gunned towards Asuka.

Seeing the flying Shinji come towards her, she positioned her knife so his head would go straight into it. Shinji saw Asuka change position and quickly unfurled all his wings stopping him immediately and giving Asuka a bit off a surprise.

Using Asuka's pause he kicked her in the face, but she quickly recovered and placed both hands on the floor and pushed off. Shinji was not planning on giving her a chance to breath. He flapped his wings with such force he smashed into Asuka in an instant.

This sent Asuka flying through a building and out the other side, the building soon collapsed and Asuka's Eva rolled back until she slammed her knife into the…sand? Asuka had fond herself on the beach and pretty close to the water to.

Shinji flew over the destroyed building and landed in the water. Asuka quickly got to her feet and charged at Shinji, Shinji waited then jumped back, quiet far away and landed in Eva waist deep water, Asuka still a bit pissed for being sent through a building charged at Shinji, Shinji drew all his wings, covering the front part of his Eva, his wings started to shake violently.

Asuka was getting closer and closer oblivious to what Shinji was doing, then suddenly Shinji threw open his wings quicker than a millisecond.

A second

Then

A tremendous force of concentrated gale winds and tsunami of level six and over, blasted over Asuka and literally threw her away like a rag doll and was sent through many buildings then crashed into one of the great structure of Tokyo-3, the building was then his was Shinji's wave of destruction which blew it a part to pieces, Unfortunately Toji was stationed right behind what remained of the building as it fell on him.

_**Yeah! That's the strength I'm talking about**_

Shinji let out a deep breath he was holding since Asuka kicked him into a building.

Soon the sea, the air and the dust settled, there was an odd silence until.

Asuka's unit stood, unit 02 however was heavily damaged, it's left arm was mostly gone except some strands of what would be a muscle, her right arm had barely any armor to cover it's tissue, the top right covering it's face was gone along with the function of top right eye for it had no light in it and her left side plate armor was almost all gone and showing the third layer.

Except from that she was perfectly fine, Asuka however was quiet furious and that doubled when a message came on her screen

Toji was killed by Shinji

Shinji watched as her Eva took a step forward then a second and then during her third, she saw Hikari's Eva lying there with the positron rifle on top of it, then just as Asuka was about to walk past it something hit the weapon.

A second later

Two Eva's vanished in a great explosion.

Shinji just stared for a while until, his head rocketed to the left by a great impact, then a second, then a third and the forth one made his screen go blank.

Unit one fell into the ocean headless and its wings went transparent.

On a hill far away, a muzzle was smoking with a red hot chamber, then a relaxed trigger and then a satisfied sniper.

Rei Ayanami sat in her seat with an emotionless expression.

_**Well done**_

_Thank you_

Then her screen went blank.

**(After match)**

"I can't believe it I can't fucking believe it, you lost to wonder girl!" An angry Asuka said

"Yeah…and?" Shinji asked

SLAP

Asuka then stormed away

_**I see why you didn't want to go full out**_

Shinji just groaned

"Great work Rei" Misato beamed

"Arigato" She replied

Misato then turned to Shinji like he was an alien.

"Shinji, how did you do that?" She asked

Shinji just shrugged

"I was planning to do that for a long time" Was his reply

He then turned and left followed by a very embarrassed Hikari and a disheartened Toji.

"Goodbye, Major, Doctor, Kyoko-senpai" She then turned and left

"That was an interesting training exercise" Misato commented

"Yes, I've got to examine the data and give it to the commander"

"When did Shinji-kun get so good?" Maya asked

"Don't know, maybe that Tezumie gave him a few tips Misato suggested

"Tezum" Ritsuko corrected

"Well, I just hope Asuka does not get to upset" Kyoko said

They all sighed, knowing Asuka that was probably something to dream about.

"But that move was really cool wasn't it" Misato said with energy

The rest however just groaned at Misato before going back to work.

**(Well, I made this longer thanx to some requests and added some action, oh, I should've done this but I forgot to put in disclaimers saying I don' own NGE or it's characters I don't own linkin parks songs either…well I've got some on my computer anyway. So hope u enjoyed I lover writing the action scenes though.**

**Oh, please review this story only life is the reviews so review and tell your friends and give thanx to Rahhel for pre-reading.**

**Thank you **

**White Barron out!**


	6. lights

**(Well...THE reviews fucking rocked thank u all on what you thought of the fight. Now please give at least six reviews for the next chapter which I will remind you at the end of this chapter, not planning any action in this chapter. This is because of heart felt requests of more character development.**

**Oh, one more thing if you have a request about ANYTHING in the story you want added EVEN characters just put it in a review. Also the request on a lemon of this story has been noted and being worked on do not blame me for grammar that will be my pre-readers fault **

**Thanx and enjoy)**

Shinji was walking back from the toilet, he had been cooking a meal which had consisted of; honeyed chicken with a hint of lemon, dried salmon, wet rice, optional miso ramen, crab, rice balls, dumplings soaked in dry green herbed gravy, southern fried chicken sticks and as a drink pure lemon diluted with water and sugar.

Ever since awhile ago Shinji had many urges for food of great quantities. Also Asuka Kyoko and Ritsuko were coming round along with Toji, Ritsuko wanted to talk about Eva and Misato suggested dinner.

Shinji walked into to the kitchen to find someone behind the cooker working on the food he left to cook, Shinji's eyes almost came out their sockets.

"NO, WHAT YOU DOING!" Shinji screamed

_**BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDEEEERR**_

The person turned around revealing Asuka with a frown on her face.

"Shut up baka, just be lucky I decided to help you out" She said before turning back around

Shinji just stared

_**What's wrong? Don't females normally take that roll?**_

_Yeah, but that's my work and I don't want it changed_

He sighed and walked up to beside Asuka.

She seemed to be doing well and nothing was burnt or turned out sloppy.

He watched her pour some flour into a mixing bowl for the dumplings.

He watched her hands work away at needing the dough she made and then to her face of concentration. She glanced at the boiling crab then to Shinji who was staring at her.

Asuka blinked lifted her arms out of the bowl, she stared at her work so far for awhile then her face turned into a scowl.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked

Shinji blinked

"Nothing, just I didn't know you could cook" He said

She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Shinji, I don't want to be a house wife or anything but I know how to be one, even if I don't like to" She explained

"So, why the change?" He asked

Asuka frowned into the bowl

"Shinji I thought you would be happy I'm even doing this not constantly asking stupid questions with stupid answers" She said annoyed

_Was Kaa-san like this with O-commander?_

Shinji was silent then went too attended to the chicken that needed to be basted.

Awhile later

The door to the inside apartment of NERV slid open which brought in Misato Ritsuko and hands filled with bags, Rei. Misato was laughing about something Ritsuko said, Ritsuko had a smile and Rei had a slight frown oh her lips.

Kyoko walked out of the dinning room to greet them, after she greeted the two adults she turned to Rei.

"Hey, Rei, how were the clothes shopping?" Kyoko asked with a smile

Rei put down the bags with a frown

"Annoying…but rewarding, however I believe that Major Katsuragi and doctor Akagi's fashion sense was out of date" She said with a hint of annoyance.

Kyoko giggled before saying

"Maybe you should go with Asuka, you two may not be on the best of terms but she will always point you off in the right direction, even if the way she does it is…not so good Kyoko explained

Rei nodded and they both walked into the dinning room where everyone was situated, save for Asuka and Shinji. Toji brightened at Rei's appearance **(You will understand)**

He moved up so Rei could take a seat beside him, she thanked him and sat down, this earned a frown from Hikari who was beside Toji.

"Hey, Rei" Toji greeted

"Good evening, Toji" Rei said with a tug of a smile.

"So, how was your d-"

"I do not want to talk about it" Rei cut him off

Toji only smiled glancing to Misato who was sending glares Rei's way.

"What of you?" Rei asked

Toji smiled even more

"Well, my little sister is staying at a friends place and went to the basket ball courts and kicked everybody's ass all over the place, they left with a defeated pride and their honor torn away" Toji said with a smile.

Rei smiled at him which made Hikari get more depressed.

"Misato, Rei, Kyoko-ch-san can you set up the table? Oww shit Asuka that hurt a lot" He said

Kyoko and Misato giggled before getting up along with Rei headed for the dinning room.

**(During dinner)**

"This is amazing Shinji, Asuka, thanks for the great meal" Misato said before taking a sip of her Italian red wine.

"Thank you" Shinji said

"Yeah, thanks" Asuka said putting some honeyed chicken in her mouth.

"Hey, Asuka why did you help cook" Ritsuko asked

"That's none-"

Kyoko interrupted

"I asked her to, I wanted to see if the little things I taught her when she was little was still there" She said

Asuka quickly glanced at Shinji who was sitting beside her; he looked at her with a blank face.

Silence

"Well?" Asuka asked

"Well, what?" Shinji asked

Asuka turned angry on Shinji

_Man, she looks so hot1 when she's angry, damn_

Shinji went back to his food ignoring Asuka as he felt his eyes going down to her lips; the action made Asuka pissed off, but did not say anything and went back to her food.

Rei watched the exchange before biting back into her salmon and smiling, because of the new taste and texture.

Toji had an evil smile on along with Misato

Ritsuko only smirked keeping her eyes on the food the whole time

Hikari had a frown on her

Kyoko was smiling in joy at her daughter

_Note to self give self a pat on the back for making Asuka work with her future husband_

The silence prevailed for awhile until Ritsuko put her fork and knifes down and wiped her mouth with napkin.

"Pilots"

All five 14-15 year olds raised their head

"I would like to discuss about your Eva's and the info we've gathered at NERV along with new policies and involvements." She said

She cleared her throat

"Now, first off I need to know what your Eva's names are" She said this while pulling out a pen and paper.

"Tezum" Was Shinji

"Azreil" Asuka was next

"Zikia" Rei said

"Badreil" Toji said with a proud smirk

"I do not know yet" Hikari said in embarrassment

"It's okay Hikari, next what you have learnt on your Eva's capabilities"

The pilots were in thought for awhile then Toji said

"If we focus enough, things slow down"

Asuka next

"We can sense other threats when focused"

Rei

"Our speed can increase quiet quickly to the speed of maybe a bullet"

Hikari

"Our strength increases the more we synch with our Eva's"

Shinji

"And synch control"

Ritsuko and the others except for Rei and Asuka, raised their brow

"Elaborate" Ritsuko said

Asuka came in

"If we try and synch with Eva outside the plug, we inherit strength and speed or basically we can access more of our muscles by synching with our Eva's" She explained

Ritsuko blinked before writing this down

"Okay, that is all I need about the Eva's" She said

"Asuka, your request has been granted"

Asuka had a boastful smile and looked towards Shinji

"What request" Toji asked

"The request was for Asuka to be part of the NERV counsel of head stations, She is the head lead in The pilots station and plus she has commendable records as well as her passing college, with the fact she battled of nine Eva's on her own with no help or special abilities, The German and American governments are surprised to see her enter such authority just now Ritsuko explained with a deep breath

Asuka just soaked all this in building up her pride with the fact she was being noticed and not ignored.

"We want you to record anything new that happens in your Eva into a diary" She said as she passed Around Diaries to the five pilots.

"Your head" nodding her head to Asuka" Will take the information summaries it and put it in the report, also put what you are feeling when talking to Eva as well, if you have any request talk to about it to your sergeant, alright" Ritsuko said

"Hikari, your Eva's coming this week-end so do not worry" Ritsuko clarified

"Asuka, now you have obtained sergeant of the Eva's, you will have to write out a few reports on the physical and mental health on Eva and the pilots, okay" She said to her

"Is that it Ritsuko?" Misato asked

"Yeah, unless someone else has an announcement?" Ritsuko said

"I do" Kyoko said

"I'm leaving for Germany on the plane that drops of the Eva" She Said

Silence

Everyone turned to Asuka who had her head bowed her eyes covered by her hair

"Asuka, we need to talk" Kyoko said seriously

Asuka just nodded and got and followed her mother out the room.

Leaving everyone with mixed feelings and thoughts

_Asuka_

Shinji thought

**(After dinner at the balcony)**

Asuka was sitting on an unfolderble chair while her mother stood by the balcony. Ritsuko and Toji had left and Misato went to go out and have a drink with Kaji, Hikari was currently helping to do the dishes with Shinji.

Kyoko and Asuka had been there for awhile now and the tension seemed to be growing. Kyoko sighed and turned around.

Kyoko was about to say something but Asuka cut her off.

"I can't come, can I?" Asuka asked silently

Kyoko had a sad smile spread across her face.

"You know the answer to that" Kyoko said softly

"It's not fair, the first time I see you in ten years, you start to leave me again" Asuka moped

"Asuka, they are requesting me back at Germany, I also need see all my family and friends who stick do not know I am alive and Asuka, you have to stay, even though NERV is not in need to defend anything-"

"Precisely, so let me go with you" Asuka interrupted

"Let me finish, as a lieutenant of the Eva pilots, you should already know that SEELE are back with out any charges, in fact in some countries they are considered heroes, however their motives are unknown and they might attack NERV again." She sighed

Making excuses to stay away from the one you love most was not easy but it was essential, that she goes to Germany, the government wanted to discuss whether or not to make an Alliance with SEELE or NERV and she was going to do all she can to make sure they do not join SEELE.

Silence

"Can I visit sometimes then?" Asuka asked with a shaky voice

"As long as you are not needed, of course" She said while walking up to Asuka and giving her a strong hug

Asuka returned the hug with tears streaking down her face

"I'm going to miss yo mama" Asuka said in a teary voice

"And I'm going to miss you to _Liebchien_ Kyoko replied

And they stayed in the embrace for what seemed like centuries and savoring the feeling of being with each other for this might be the last time they might see each other.

**(Next day at the Airport)**

Misato, Ritsuko, Rei, Maya, Hikari and Toji were at the airport to see Kyoko off. Kyoko came over to the five after packing away her luggage.

She looked around as if looking for someone.

"Where is Asuka and Shinji?" She asked

Hikari answered up

"Asuka went out along with Shinji…she may have forgotten" Hikari tried to cover for her friend

"It's ok Hikari don't worry about it, I know why she is not here" Kyoko said with a sad smile

Hikari looked down to her shoes a shamed for keeping secrets and hiding the truth about ones daughter to her mother.

Kyoko sighed

She then looked up to each of their faces.

"Well, I had a real nice time being in the company of you all and can you tell Asuka and shinji that I said bye." She requested

Misato nodded

"Of course we will." Misato said

Kyoko smiled before turning to leave, she walked up to the airplain and climbed up the mobile steps, she gave quick wave witch the others returned, she then disappeared into the veichle.

"I hope Asuka's not to upset" Hikari said

**(Somewhere in the new marketing district of Tokyo-4)**

Asuka was walking down the road in a green dress, with Shinji following behind.

"Shinji, hurry up" Asuka shouted behind her to Shinji

Shinji's pace increased until he was walking along side Asuka. She looked over at Shinji and looked at his height which was about an inch bigger than Asuka's.

She scowled at him which made him glance at her with a non caring expression.

"What?" he asked

"Where did you get those clothes?" She asked covering her thoughts

He was wearing a black vest and a double zipper, white sleeveless jacket on top with a high collar; he had three quarter length tracksuit with, from the bottom three fourths black and the rest white. He had a white woolen sweat band on his right arm.

"And the ear ring?"

It was a bluish purple earring with lightning like shape as a rim that had two tiny figures of zero and one in what seamed to be crystal.

"I got these specially made from NERV I had to pay but I did save the world so, well I do have a ridiculous amount of money" He said with a shy grin

Asuka just stared at him

_**You could get some to I mean it's not like his money balance is bigger than yours.**_

_Your right_

Asuka had a smile on her face now.

"Lets get something to eat baka" Asuka said before walking off

"Oh, and your paying" She said over her shoulder

Shinji just sighed before jogging to catch up.

**A bit later**

Asuka and Shinji had went to a place called Motowi's cooks and had some sushi for lunch, right now they were in the dreaded shopping arcade, the hell for men who go out with women.

Asuka being Asuka had spent most of her time in every shop that they happened to walk by, at the moment she was in a changing room trying out a dress, while Shinji was seated on a white leather chair that went well with his clothing, he was reading a newspaper witch was broadsheet and seemed to be quiet contentment with reading the paper while listening on his new purple with the insignia of S I and 01 Ipod nano.

He was listening to JENOVA a new one to Shinji's collection.

"So Shinji, what do you think" Asuka's voice vibrated of his ears from an open dresser

JENOVA had ended and fort minor believe me had come on

Shinji just stared at her while he heard Tezum's dark laugh in the background.

She was wearing a red and white sleeveless dress. There was a slit in the dress that rid all the way up to mid thigh, however some areas were opened spaced and revealed her lovely skin. For instances there was a four star shaped hole showing her stomach displaying her belly button also there was a kite shaped space on her back that went from as high as her shoulders to as low as her waist. The dress was white with red as the outlining.

Shinji mouthed holy shit, Asuka only smirked at his actions.

"Well?"

Now Fallout boy dance dance started.

"A-a-amazing" Was all he could say

She smiled making her decision and going back into the dresser.

She soon came out again in her normal clothes and the clothes she wished to buy neatly folded.

"Shall we?" Asuka said

Shinji just followed her to the counter.

She placed it down and the women at the till scanned it, 35000 yen.

"Kuso" Shinji cursed sharply

The women waited patiently for the money with a smile on her face.

Instead of Shinji digging for his wallet, he flashed his earring at her, Asuka seemed confused at this action, however the women at the till seemed to look on in surprise and disbelief, then it changed to an understanding smile and then a nod.

"Come on Asuka" Shinji said walking out the store.

Asuka blinked then looked at the women

"Have a nice day" The women said with a smile

Asuka quickly nodded and followed Shinji, once she caught up to Shinji she asked how they were let off. Shinji just sighed

"Well, this earring has more than one use then style, which is identification. Everyone was told about the earrings that had a certain style that could not be copied. This shows I'm an Eva pilot more importantly which pilot I am." He explained

Asuka was silent waiting for him to say more.

"Obviously because everyone in the world should know what I did, it would be understandable that people would let me have stuff for free." He summarized

"Oh" Was all Asuka said

They continued walking for awhile

_**Are you going to get an earring too?**_

_Of course_

Asuka only smirked at the ground, then she was suddenly knocked by someone.

"Watch were your going" Asuka said as Shinji steadied her.

"You watch it" The other person obviously female from the voice said.

The offending person had long blonde hair and was kept up by surprisingly by A2 connectors she was wearing a blue dress like Asuka's, she had shinning blue eyes as well.

If someone were to look at this new girl and Asuka some would say they were twins. Asuka's scowl turned into a smile.

"Hey, Stellar!" Asuka said cheerfully

She ran over to her friend while throwing her bag to Shinji, the said person, Stellar, ran up to Asuka as well and they both embraced into a tight hug.

"Wow Asuka, how long has it been" Stellar said

"Umm…a year and a half, I think" She said

Stellar looked over to Shinji

"And who is this" Stellar said putting her hands on her hips in Asuka like fashion

Asuka turned to Shinji with a smile

"This…this is Shinji Ikari or you could call him baka" She said

"And who is this Asuka?" Shinji asked

Asuka heaved

"This is Stellar Ozean" Asuka said

"Hi, nice to meet you" Stellar said

"Shinji Stellar's my childhood friend and were almost like sisters, so you better treat her with a lot of respect" She said to Shinji

_**Great, two bitches to deal with**_

Shinji could feel for Tezum

"So Stellar, you live around here" Asuka asked

"Yep, for about two moths now" Stellar explained

"Umm I noticed that you have A2 connectors, does that mean you're a…"

"Yep, that's right, I'm PP or potential pilot from Germany and a part of the MAZOR project" She said

"MAZOR?" Asuka asked

"The MAZOR project is basically those who held potential to become Eva pilots and were not the best over the group in which to pilot an Eva, went to a special training area in Tokyo-5 or NERV since NERV takes up a whole city now we just call it Tokyo-5. The PP go and train in this area, while new Eva's are being built." Stellar explained

"How many PP's are they're?" Asuka asked

Shinji answered this time

"At the moment, around five thousands are being relocated to Tokyo-4, however there have been many spikes in terms of the amount of PP's there are. People just try out that is if you are adults, Schools from nursery to universities are tested to see if there are any and at the moment we have only done three schools in the entire world and from that we got around four thousand. Also people of any age can go to a test and there is a lot, since it practically is like stardom or being a celebrity the queues in other countries are endless. When everything is sorted out with stats like ones from them schools we anticipate over a million PP's and that's in just one country." he said

"Mein gott" was Asuka's only response

"And apparently the five original pilots will be the Generals of such a _army_" Stellar said

"Seele" Asuka said

"An army of Evangelion" Shinji murmured to himself

Asuka frowned at this as Azreil said one word that made her mind freeze, her body sweat and teeth clench as she relived the memory of the attack on NERV

**WAR**

(**Well, that was interesting to right. I promise next chapter there will be another training session. Blame thanks Rahhel for the pre-read. Also thanx for ur reviews before and remember 6 reviews for next chappy**

**Oh the lemon is going fine I will post it on media miner, I will notify you in a chapter when I do. One thing no flames unless you say how I can improve not "This parts shit" and that's it I will not read a flame with out some advice to make it your standard.**

**Toji and Rei are not getting together the way they act will be explained in later chapters ok along with Asuka Shinji development.**

**Well that's all I got to say and no I will not provide a translation it will come in flash backs on Asuka's part and yes in Death to light The Eva war will break out and they may fight for planets to.**

**Ok bye and white Barron out) **

**Rahhel: ''Don't blame either. Blame my English techers.''**


	7. speed

**(I am very disappointed in the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. I know The sledon planers back "God bless his creative soul" but still I could've of done with some reviews**

**Anyway here's the next chapter again completely blame Rahhel for grammar and spelling etc. it's his entire fault and sorry for the later update I found out I was going to be a farther.**

**Well that's enough from me**

**PS**

**Flame Rahhel not me)**

**Rahhel:Don't listen to him! He is always smuggling some errors after I pre-read.**

(**Day after Stellar's introduction)**

Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Toji and Hikari were preparing to go to the simulators. They were currently in their gender separate changing rooms.

**(Boys changing room)**

Shinji was pretty much done, while Toji was just fitting into his plugsuit. Shinji put on his A 10 connectors and got up and headed for the door.

"Shinji, I got a question to ask you…what happened?" Toji asked looking Shinji dead in the eye.

Shinji stared for awhile debating to himself and ignoring Tezum's immature comments.

**_Shove it up your ass, pencil dick_**.

Shinji sighed

"What do you mean?" Shinji said asking an obvious answer

"Well, you seem a lot different to the old Shinji I knew. You barely talk to anyone and your face is like Ayanami's" Toji said.

"Toji, to be honest that's none of your business, however I will tell you as much as I want." He said emotionlessly.

Toji just stared

"When I look back at life, I think about what you said, and well, what the fuck has talking to anyone done. Nothing, and if there is something it does not compensate the bad. It seems so much easier not to talk to anyone at all except, Tezum; he actually gives me advice and listens to what I say, unlike some stupid fucks out there who think they know me. As for the old Shinji, what old Shinji, I thought people should accept you for who you are, I changed that's all, I was weak and weakness got me nowhere and girls don't come to weak people that goes for everything including Eva. Because of my change I'm much stronger and much wiser. So sorry Toji if you want me dumb and weak then to fucking bad." Shinji said with no emotion

Toji was looking down in shame at what he said

Shinji walked out the door.

**(Simulation plug)**

Asuka was bursting full of energy ready to unleash it on a certain pilot. Her eyes were glued to Shinji as he made his way to the simulator plug.

**We'll beat him this time.**

_**For sure**_

"Alright everyone" Misato said through the displays in the pilots plugs

"Today we will have a time limit, also I'm going to allow you to synch better and raise the synch ratio by 45. The time limit will be a hour, same as before all out, so good luck.

With that the display of Misato went off and Asuka felt it was time to give her own order.

"Listen you dumb fucks, it's me versus Shinji no one else gets involved, this is between me and Shinji. The rest of you can go kill each other understood?"

"HAI" The other pilots replied except Shinji

A few seconds later the plugs screens shifted into many different amount of coloures and sequences that ended in blank. Then it all visualized into the scenery of the now destroyed Tokyo-3.

The structures were old and broken down there were many fires going around the place along with a lot of blood.

Hikari shivered at the site and then willed herself to go explore the destroyed city.

Rei eyed the area having a twitch of guilt in the back of her head.

Asuka smirked at the custom made battle ground she asked for.

Toji was upset because everything was already smashed

Shinji had an emotionless face on not giving two-shits about the battle ground and quickly advanced into the city.

**(Command center)**

Misato was drinking a cup of coffee while Ritsuko was taking a nice long drag from her stick of dope.

"You know I did not count on their reactions to be like this especially Shinji." Misato said

"Yeah, but he's changed a lot thanks to Tezum" Ritsuko responded

"Yeah, but was it for the best?" Misato asked mostly to herself

"Well, I think he has come out of his confusion and this is the result" Ritsuko stated

Misato sighed, not to sure but then eyes reverted back to the simulation exercise.

**(Back to the action,)**

Since their synch levels have been raised Toji had decided to run as fast as the wind, he was wondering whether to take it easy on Hikari or not, Rei would be a problem if his synch has raised from the synchronization depression then hers will surly have to.

Go on what Ritsuko had told him on Rei, she had the most control in her field of abilities and manipulation of the now called absolute twilight field. Maybe he could beat her, Badreil had told him some abilities he could do during the week and mentally taught him how to use them in his sleep. He recorded in his Eva journal like the others have, that when the Eva's thought they were ready and had the synchronization ability to handle new abilities, they were taught how to use them in their sleep, and Toji had learned a few.

At that moment Toji sensed an Eva to his left. He screeched to halt and took cover behind a building. Toji waited and focused on his senses, he felt it was familiar. He pictured the color of the energy the other Eva gave of.

Blue

_Shit_

Toji rolled to the side as a blue robotic foot appeared where he was a second ago. The foot the kicked across tearing the building in half, Toji kicked the falling building to the other side with great force. It flew straight past the crouched figure of unit 00. Finally having visual confirmation it was Rei, Toji leaped at her aiming a kick for her head, Rei jumped and countered with a kick to the face in mid-air. Toji jumped to the side and came in with a right hook which Rei stopped by grabbing the inside of his offending arm and planting a knee in his gut, she, however was not expecting him to punch her in the face, she recovered with a back somersault kicking him off his feet in the process.

Toji landed on all fours and smirked.

_Time for a ability._

_**About time.**_

Toji suddenly leapt into the air, he stopped gaining height at around 10,00 feet. He started to descend towards Rei with his right arm drawn back. Reidecided to move her position away from his landing position.

Toji's arm vibrated with pent up force and he slammed it down just as he was about the ground. The impact of the fist made the earth give way and huge waves of earth spread out around followed by tones of debris and earth being whipped out the ground, the wave it's self was at least four times the Eva's size. It went out three kilometers. Rei not expecting this, was hit back by the force and caught in the explosion of the earth afterwards.

The final result was a large crater filled with debris the size of buildings and Toji in the middle his hands still in the now depressed ground. Toji straightened and looked around, knowing that, that would not finish Rei off.

The ground underneath him exploded upwards and a blue fist connected with his Eva's jaw, his body was lifted of the floor and Rei sent a punch in his right ribs to make him attain height, she the landed a left fist to the gut, then a uppercut to the head then a knee to his gut, at this point he was high enough for Rei to hop to keep up the air gaining combo. She hopped and forward kicked him into the chest then an elbow to the head then a open palm to the stomach, before she landed and took of again.

At this point Toji could feel the pain, Rei, however did a heavy thrust kick that sent him into the air. Instead of pursuit, Rei ran back a bit until she squatted and picked up a rhombus shaped canon with six small slim pillars coming out of the back the weapon.

Rei pressed a blue button at the side of the handle, this made the pillars rotate at high speed and blue electricity sparked from the now glowing blue pillars. Rei pointed the now glowing chamber at the descending Toji.

A gauge at the side was full and said ready to fire in Japanese and English. Not wasting a moment Rei fired at him and a blue beam shot out with great force that Rei had trouble keeping it steady. It was so close to Toji it was insane, then suddenly two shots, that of a sniper rifle landed in Toji and through him of course from the beams path as it screeched by his head.

Toji flipped and landed suffering minor damage from the shots and blackened armor over the white colors on its head. Toji regained himself and looked over to the sniper, the sniper was unit 03, Hikari! Why has she shot him? He would never know but he was grateful for _that_ and that alone.

Rei dropped her one use weapon and turned to Toji, however Hikari let off some shots that were aimed for Toji who rolled out the way.

"Kuso" was Toji's curse

Toji clapped his hands together with his feet shoulder width apart, then slammed them to the ground, a huge wall sprouted from the ground three times the size of an Eva and six-hundred meters across letting the shells explode against the wall.

Toji then focused on Rei, knowing Hikari, as a threat, was temporarily dealt with. Not seeing Rei because of the wall, Toji focused and routed out her position.

"Got ya" He said with a smirk

He slammed both fists into the ground burying his hands and most of his arm into it. What was visible to the eyes was that what was visible of his arms seemed to shake and twist.

Rei was running towards the wall ready to jump it, she suddenly felt something coming underneath, thinking it was another explosion of earth, Rei jumped into the air, indeed the earth underneath her exploded but suddenly two hands appeared and grabbed on to both of Rei's heels and pulled her down into the ground and dragged her through until she reappeared above the surface in Toji's grasp.

He then threw her at the wall with so much force, she went straight through, toppling the wall, she was flown back quiet away until she rolled to a stop.

Toji charged at her with glee, thinking that he could win the fight, however he remained tactful and put up a AT field to stop Hikari's shots.

Rei got back up to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the charging Toji. She ran at him and increased her speed to, they were closing in fast as the ground ripped behind them and exploded with the buckling force that the Eva's gave off.

She was in reach and Toji crouched a bit and landed a solid punch towards her gut, however the fist went straight through and this made Toji start to fall forwards as Eva 00 started to fade but Toji was kicked in the head with surprising force that he went flying backwards while his body spun like a rag doll.

He quickly recovered in time to see Rei come in with a fist which he reacted with a block with his hand. The fist from Rei went straight through and was suddenly caught by a uppercut then a forward kick which made him roll backwards. He stopped his rolling by digging his Eva's fingers into the dirt, he drew his fist up and slammed it to the ground making a huge wave form out the ground which was headed towards Rei.

Rei jumped very high but was caught by Toji's extended arm, his other arm came up with gripping the end to a huge oil truck. Rei quickly pulled a progressive knife out of her shoulder holster and threw it at the oil tank. The result was a huge explosion that threw Rei out of Toji's grip.

The smoke cleared leaving a limb without a hand. Toji was gritting his teeth as he retracted his hand.

_**Retreat, you can't fight her and hope to win without a hand.**_

Toji groaned before leaping back in miles until he disappeared from Rei and Hikari's range. Once Toji thought it was safe he landed and hid behind some rubble.

_Shit, shit._

_**Replace it**_

_NANI_

_**Use the phase shift engines negative energy**_

Toji was lost but quickly remembered. The phase shift engine was a replacement for the S2 engines, these were devices needed for proper evolution and energy, it enabled the pilot to access abilities that they could not do before. After all the energy was used, it would slowly restore the energy by feeding off the atoms in the air. The phase shift engine had two energies to utilize, negative and positive, however these needed to be balanced if you used to much negative, your mind may become corrupt and your Eva may change in appearance, strength and abilities that goes the same for the pilots. Too much positive you could have strange corruptions such as; phasing through everything and fall to the earths core and stay there, becoming pure energy and mixing and becoming life's ingredients and even in good and bad cases read minds but that might mean all minds at once.

The phase shift engines allowed three evolutions, after each evolution a weapon will be made from the phase shift engines for the Eva. Each phase shift engine controlled a element and could control another after each evolution, using elements and abilities were limitless.

This part made the pilots realize just how much power they had along with a limitless variety. The thing was that to use a ability you had to use a certain amount of negative and positive energy. If you use more than an atom more than you normally use it will have a different effect, just a atom, however the Eva's themselves were safe enough to teach the pilots how to use and remember the abilities without a problem.

The great thing was you could do mental simulations provided by the Eva to help you make _your own_ techniques and you can even mix a ability with a element. The amount of negative and positive energy increased the more you use and control it. If you controlled an ability correctly you could make them repeat or change any time you wanted to but that required great skill and control.

This was just little of what they new about the phase shift engines, that's all the Eva's would tell and only said more will be given when needed.

_But to regenerate you need positive energy._

_**Use it then**_

Toji focused on his arm, willing positive energy to restore it. His eyes snapped open.

_I don't have enough positive_

_**Yes, so you need to use a new technique.**_

_Like_

_**Put negative energy in your hand and grapple on to a enemy with a phase shift engine, then zither all their energy.**_

_Yeah…ok. _ ****

Toji closed his eyes and focused on the phase shift engine, he felt two sides and a even circle in the middle of both. He took a good portion of negative energy from the left and took a very small amount from his right.

_**Now, focus it to your hand**_

He focused the gathered energy's that were in his mental circle into his left hand. He then opened his eyes and looked to his left hand. From the wrist up his hand was completely dark with hues and hints of red and purple. He felt like he needed to claw someone's eyes out with it for some reason.

_I feel aggressive_

**_This is why we do not let you learn techniques unless we know you can control them. Effects change when someone has a different thought or feeling, so for the best result you need to keep your thoughts and emotions in line_**.

Toji nodded and moved out in a sneaking fashion. He channeled some light energy into his feet, making his steps soft and soundless as he advanced to his target. Knowing to get Rei would be hard and might just cause him more injury, so he decided to go and take it from Hikari instead.

He jumped a building and spotted Hikari panning the area with her sniper rifle. He decided to go around her towards her back in her lying position. He went on all fours and made his way towards her. All the Eva's had drilled in their own fighting style and mixed it with gorilla tactics and combat to make a new fighting style called numeric fighting NF for short but the style was only recently made so is still being worked on.

Toji was behind a building that was right behind Hikari, she was oblivious to his presence as he sneaked up behind her with his dark negative clawed hand.

Hikari was scanning for Rei, who ran off from Hikari's long distance attacks and took shelter, suddenly Hikari felt a strong sense of sudden dread, her plug jolted and could feel the Energy from the face shift engine leave her.

Toji took all of it and when he was done Hikari's Eva was complete stone in the shape of a lying Eva unit.

Toji killed Hikari

Toji smirked and went off to find Rei; it was time to settle things.

**(Shinji and Asuka battle)Don't blame Rahhel**

**Blame the author.**

Asuka was doing better then last time and was actually pushing Shinji back. Asuka picked up a building at her side and threw it at Shinji, he pulled at his progressive knife and made negative energy glow around it and quickly sliced the building in half. However Asuka was right behind the building and made an attempt to uppercut Shinji.

Shinji backed up a step avoiding the uppercut, Asuka ran past Shinji and was about to knife him with her drawn blade, however Shinji's sprouted wings slapped Asuka away and into a building. She exploded up through the building and somersaulted rapidly over Shinji's head before turning in mid-air.

Before she landed she kicked of the building behind her, she shot of like a rocket towards Shinji, he though, leaned as far back as he could as Asuka past him he swiped at her torso but was quickly blocked by her own progressive knife, she rolled and turned to Shinji. Her brow lifted a bit as he was on all fours, his wings were pulled as far back as possible to the point were his wings had crossed.

Shinji and his wings started to shake violently, Asuka not seeing what this could lead to stepped back. This prompted Shinji to have his first smile all day.

_You can't run from this._

His wings slammed into the earth destroying it in the process.

A second past…then!

The whole Area was suddenly compressed with amazing brutal force that forced Asuka down into the Earth and then her whole body gave and slammed into the ground due to the pressure.

He smiled even more, then his wings and his body started to vibrate with built up strength and then they shot up into their original crossed position. A second of pause again before everything around Shinji including Asuka, flew up with extreme force.

The ground beneath him started to break apart and follow the current rush off air. Asuka was trying to get her bearings as she was hurtled to the clouds. She used the thrusters in her shoulder unit to the maximum to change her direction back to Shinji, however she only stayed in the same place, since the wind from Shinji and her thrusters plus her mass only equaled to staying where she was in the air.

She could not stay in the same place however and had to move to avoid buildings and debris. Asuka then had an idea. As soon as a building came near enough she grabbed it and pulled herself forward, she jumped off the next one and then the next, slowly reaching Shinji.

Shinji was now in a normal standing position looking up at Asuka's advance.

_Come on, come on, just a bit more_

The wind was still holding strong but Asuka had already adapted and was headed towards Shinji with ease, she was about 500 meters away when Shinji shivered and tensed before he brought his wings down all at once. This made everything that was in the air come crashing down and Asuka's thrusters would not slow her.

She was slammed and buried into what was left of the ground and just as Shinji planned the buildings and debris came crashing down on top of her some even exploded.

It was quiet for a while before the wind and the sound of crashing and exploding stopped. Shinji knowing what should have come up on his screen but didn't meant Asuka was still alive and now it really started to piss Shinji off.

Shinji was unfazed when Asuka shot up from the ruble, however his eye brows raised a bit at what he saw. Many parts of Asuka was covered in a black, purple and red substance, half of her right head was etched with it, her right chest area had blobs of it, her left arm was the substance completely. Her middle and pinky fingers were the substance as well, the back of her left leg was covered in it and her right foot was the substance also.

_**Negative replacement**_

_Nani_

_**It replaces the parts of the body that are destroyed or immobile it can also be used as armor but you need a lot of control over the negative energy**_

Shinji pondered Tezum's words and put a more cautious gaze on Asuka.

_Dammit, I did not plan to use this, fuck, guess I might need to get a lot more serious_

The gage in her plug for current synchronization, raised to 312.5 from it's 294.8. Asuka had negative energy come out of her right forearm, it twisted and shaped into an arm blade. It had three sharp black, purple and red going from elbow and six meters past the hand.

She pointed her right arm and it's blades towards Shinji before running off towards him with half the speed of sound due to her synch increase.

Shinji looked at her, to him before the synch spike she was not going to fast but slow, now he thought she was about three fourths his speed. She ran but before she made contact, she bounded to a upside down building on Shinji's right, she then bounded to him with amazing speed.

Her left arm shot out followed closely with her bladed right, Shinji ducked quickly and shot of towards her gut with the help of his wings, Asuka quickly moved her right arm in front of her midsection. Shinji Quickly flapped his vibrating wings at Asuka stopping him and making Asuka fly back, she sunk her blades into the ground stopping her to a halt.

As soon as she stopped she shot out to the right as another non-fully charged wing blast from Shinji flew by. She hit another building and shot at Shinji again, Shinji threw another blast at her, Asuka however put her body completely straight like an arrow, her right bladed arm out in front of her while her left gripped her right. She made her shoulder unit the right fire to the ground and left unit to the sky.

Her body rotated until, to the naked eye, her body became a spinning blur. Shinji watched as her body cut through his attack and came at him, he used his legs, wings and thrusters to rocket into the sky barely missing Asuka. He swooped down, attacking the now non-rotating Asuka, Asuka saw him coming and jumped to meet him.

They clashed, Shinji's wings came up to block Asuka's blades while he punched her in the face, however Asuka head butted back and then grabbed his horn, she quickly twisted and through Shinji down into the ground with so much speed the earth around his impact caved in on him.

Asuka not wasting a second came towards Shinji's impact point head first bladed arm drawn back, Shinji raised from the ground and then pressed both his hands together. Before Asuka struck, a shield of positive energy sprouted and both negative and positive energy collided.

There was a quick flash

Asuka stumbled back but remain on her feet as her bladed arm was smoking from it being in contact with it's opposite. Shinji's shield had crackling purple and red energy bouncing of it.

The shield soon intensified until it exploded with dazing bright pure positive light. Asuka blinked at the now unoccupied area where Shinji was, she looked around then up into the air just in time to roll from a swipe from Shinji's now black, purple and red clawed hand.

Shinji came down again but Asuka grabbed his wrist and threw him down to the ground hard, Shinji took her legs but she simply put a hand to the ground and kicked him in the head. Shinji started to fly back before Asuka turned and grabbed Shinji's left leg and pulled him back for him to meet a double kick in the face.

Asuka then ran up and grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. She then proceeded to run with his head neck deep moving through the earth. Asuka then stopped and kicked his torso to stop him, she grabbed his right leg again, tore his head free and started to spin with great rotation and velocity that the earth beneath them tore. She finally released her hold and he went through several buildings.

He got his bearings quickly and dug his still negative claw into the ground stopping him quickly. A red blur went past him and then he felt great pain in his back, he started to turn sharply but was quickly was uppercut into the air.

Shinji was about to stabilize himself in the air when he saw Asuka shoot up at him. He wasn't stable in the air enough to make proper evasion, so he put up both hands, crossed his arms waiting for Asuka to come.

Asuka's right arm was drawn back and Shinji noticed red lightning crackling off the blades. Before the last second when Asuka was aiming for his guarded torso, she disappeared for a split second before reappearing inside his defenses and shoving her blades in his gut.

Shinji grunted, then roared in pain and rage, his clawed hand swiftly slashed at her face, however it healed back fully in an instant and Shinji realized he was slowly being drained.

_**Do the new thing I showed you.**_

Shinji thought off the pain from his mind, he pulled back his legs and arms pushing in the blades in his already messed up gut. His feet glowed black, purple and red while his hands glowed a white, blue and a hint off gold.

He then slammed them back, all forwards at Asuka and a huge negative and positive wave shot out towards the ground taking Asuka with it. It hit and exploded engulfing a ten kilometer area in purple, red, black, white, blue and gold destructive energy and Shinji had to fly up to not be caught in it.

Soon the explosion calmed down and to his shock had a glowing red fully recovered Eva 02.

"Nani" he said

Suddenly Misato came on

"Shinji we are ending the test, you have got to see this!" She said

His screen went blank and the pain left, he quickly ejected from his plug. He got out and saw the other pilots look down to the descending elevator, that carried an excited Asuka. Shinji ran for the elevator and pressed the button.

"Go to Eva 02's cage!" Misato said over the speakers

Shinji glanced at the other pilots who had the "Don't you fucking ask me" look.

Soon they were at the door for Eva 02's cage and entered to find a glowing form of unit 02 the pilots stood awed at the site but Shinji's gaze was locked on the form of Asuka who was lying on the Eva's head.

Asuka's face was upside down since she was lying down on her back, she opened her eyes and Shinji saw strong, no, emerald green eyes staring at him with one red ruby underneath the sapphire pupil and Shinji gazed back with sapphire eyes and one four pointed star underneath his gold pupil. His face was stern and eyes were narrowed

But Asuka's had a huge teasing and joyful gleeful eyed smile Asuka mouthed one word only Shinji caught.

With a strong smile she mouthed

"_Evolution"_

**(Few…It's done man I sort of enjoyed doing the last bit. So ano…six reviews please I'm letting last chapter slip in terms of Reviews because of the seldon but now I expect real reviews. like I said before you want something in this anything at all I will guarantee it will go in just ask and it will be in. Oh one thing, Seele will have their own Eva army as well that's why it will be a war but I'm not sure if I should make it galactic…hmmm…. Anyway review oh, Flame Rahhel it's his fault and it's his fault. I'm naming my son after him. Oh**

**PS if you think you have a good first name for my son tell me put it in**

**Last note blame Rahhel.**

Why you little... be glad this is T rated or I would your &$!"$!


	8. Cnew

**(Another chapter to those whoever reviewed and read. Thanx for the reviews I really am thankful. Two more things Leon is my son's middle name but can you guys try and keep looking for a name for my son. Secondly and most importantly, FLAME RAHELL that's all.)**

"Yeah, how about that one" Shinji said

Shinji and the other pilots went home after the little evolution thing happened. It turned out there was four stages of evolution before the Eva can fully evolve. So Shinji wanted to give Asuka a gift for her accomplishment and decided to go out to a jewelry shop.

He was pointing to a bracelet that was black metallic silver and had had four pure red rubies on the smooth black metal that was linked up with the gold chain.

"Excellent choice sir" The clerk said saying the same line he had rehearsed and used for many years.

"And that one" Shinji then pointed to a necklace, the chains were forged and melded together to make ruby chains with crack like gold all over each chain link. And dangling from that was a pure crystal chain that held a pure gold with hints of black four pointed star that shone with a light of its own.

"Yeah, I'll have both" Shinji said

The man nodded and picked up the two one of a kind necklace and bracelet with great care. He put them both in an interior silk and velvet case. The cases themselves were the same pure metallic black with a red ruby in the middle. He put them in a bag and put them on the glass table/cabinet.

"That will be one million two thousand and one hundred and sixty five yen, please" He said with a hand out.

Shinji stared at him for awhile before pulling out a wallet and giving him a purple and green card with 01 on the back.

The man took it and scanned it through, Shinji waited until a smile appeared on the mans face and gave Shinji back his card.

"Thank you for shopping and come back again soon" The man said with a bow

Shinji walked out slightly pissed but overall not bothered. He was by the outskirts of Tokyo-4 and decided to go into the forested area, the reason being was that he felt adventurous.

He walked on through not really paying attention to the trees, however he made his left hand go behind his back and underneath his vest and produced a serpent knife(**got a link** http/search. brought at the shopping arcade, he then sliced deep marks into the trees he passed without giving them a glance.

He did this so he did not get lost. Something caught Shinji's eye and stopped and turned to his left, he saw something small, animal like lying by a tree. Shinji walked up to it with a none to caring face.

His eyes stared down at the creature. It was a pure white wolf and only a pup. Shinji's brow knotted confused why it was out on its own, he grabbed a small Branch from a tree and broke it off. He poked it at the small pup and to his surprise it whimpered.

Shinji quickly kneeled beside it and examined its condition. Its fur was quiet short which indicated that it was still young but then its head moved towards Shinji and then all around, it started to give off short cries and Shinji was surprised to see its eyes stayed closed. Now, either this puppy was blind or it's not even a week old!

Shinji hared ruffling to his right and pulled out his serpent knife into an over hand position, he stared at where the sound came from and then a huge white wolf appeared. The wolf however, was badly bloodied. Its shoulder all the way down to its leg was bloodied and ripped, its right ear was gone, its tail was mostly bone now and its mane/chest was pooling blood.

The wolf was panting and tried to hobble towards Shinji but soon collapsed. Shinji watched as it panted still lying on the ground, it soon started to moan and whimper towards the little wolf and the pup whimpered back.

Shinji glanced at the two before picking up the pup and moving it closer towards its mother. The wolf started to lick its pup, Shinji watched in sadness knowing to well the mother was going to die. Out of pure kindness Shinji slowly brought his hand towards the almost dead wolf.

He stopped when the wolf stopped panting and looked towards him. There was a long pause until Shinji finally brought his hand down and started to stroke the slowly dieing wolf. The wolf started to pant and wheeze quiet aggressively and Shinji knew it was going through a lot of pain.

Shinji glanced towards his knife then to the wolf. The wolf looked him in the eye awhile before closing its eyes and forcing it's self to calm down and it stopped panting, it was ready.

Shinji nodded before bringing up his knife and aimed for a critical nerve in the neck. With one final breath Shinji brought down the blade and stabbed it into the wolf's neck. The wolf, even though it could not feel pain, howled one last time in its life and then collapsed to the floor.

Shinji just stared at the dead wolf until he was reminded by the pup that he had a new problem.

"What should I do?"

_**Don't ask me**_

**(Misato's house, yes, you read right, house)**

Shinji opened the door with the little puppy in his arms; he closed the door behind him using his foot and walked in to the living room. Asuka was on the couch watching Germany's next top model.

"Yo, Asuka, Misato home" Shinji asked

"No" She replied not turning away from the T.V.

Shinji went into his room with an actual door with a lock this time; he quickly closed and locked it before putting the sleeping wolf on his bed. Shinji stared at the wolf for a while, not to sure what to do with it.

He did not plan this from the start, so he only thought of getting it somewhere comfortable. Now the only major concern would be Asuka's and Misato's reaction, but really if it was negative, well, he did not really give a shit what they say.

Going on that last thought, he decided to keep it. Now, only a name

_**Tezum!**_

_Tezum! Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think!_

Shinji refocused

He looked at his feet, then looked at the shadow which was like a…

"Zorn" He said in delight

_**Zorn**_

_Yeah, it's German for wraith._

Shinji walked up to his bed and knelled down in front of the sleeping wolf with a smile.

"Zorn, I will be your master and keeper for now on" He said in a whisper

**(Sometime around lunch)**

Shinji was lying on his bed next to his wolf, Zorn, reading a Manga, Alice in sex land or some shit like that. Zorn started to awaken and crawl up to Shinji, Shinji noticed and picked him up and sat him on his chest.

Zorn's eyes opened to reveal very dark blue almost black eyes. Zorn lay back on Shinji's chest and whimpered. Shinji just frowned and thought of what the small wolf could want.

_**Food, maybe**_

Shinji sighed, he grabbed the wolf and got up off his bed, he put the wolf back on the bed before walking off to the door and leaving. Shinji came out to see a sleeping Asuka on the couch. He sighed again before going round the front of the couch.

He looked down at her angelic face and her beautiful radiant hair as it shone in the sun light, her peaceful visage could make him stare forever at her beauty but quickly regained his reality.

Shinji put one arm under her legs and one under her back and lifted her to his chest. She was surprisingly light and...Smooth, he shook his head and made his way with Asuka to her room. Once inside, he placed her on her queen sized bed and gently rested her head on the now popular unit zero two pillows on top of her unit 02 quilt.

Asuka curled to her right before murmuring in her sleep. The act made Shinji feel like this is his job, to watch and protect her and to support her whenever needed.

Suddenly the phone rang

"Oh, do me a favor" Shinji said

He walked out of Asuka's room and picked up the phone on the wall.

"Hello?" He said

"Hello, is Sohryu-san available?" The male speaker said

"No" He said blankly

"Ano…can you leave her a message" He said

"…"

"Ano…Can you tell her that we changed the conferences time from seven to eight because the media are being pushy" He said

Shinji just stared at the wall for a while until he heard Zorn whimper.

"Yeah, sure" He said

"Arigato" He said

Shinji put down the phone

He looked to the paper that was slightly peeking from under the couch Asuka was sleeping on. He walked over and picked up the papers.

_I first thought of being a pilot at six and-_

These were notes probably for the conference.

_What the fuck. Why wasn't I told?_

The wolf whimpered again and Shinji sighed. He quickly went into the kitchen and fished out a can of salmon, knowing full well its teeth may not be developed yet.

He went back to his room with a small dish and then closed the door; Zorn walked stupidly towards Shinji and whimpered. Shinji put the plate on the floor and poured out a fourth of what was in the tin, for his size that should be enough and if he was still hungry then Shinji would just give him more.

Zorn happily dug into his meal and left Shinji to watch for a while until he went to his draw and opened it to find a lot Manga.

Now, which one

_**King of fighters! No, Nakama**_

Shinji nodded and pulled out Nakama, sat down on his bed and started to read. After two hours he fell asleep.

Later

"Misato! Did you get that custom make up I ordered" Shinji woke up by Asuka's shouts

"Yes! Asuka" She replied back

Shinji looked to his door to find Zorn scratching on it, an obvious indication he needed to go outside for release.

"Oh, shit" Shinji quickly ran out the bed and picked up the wolf. He ran out his room past A surprised Asuka and Misato and then outside to the back. He put Zorn on the grass and Zorn quickly ran off to find a decent place to go.

"Baka Shinji! What's that?" Asuka shouted in a towel pointing to the tree Zorn went behind.

Shinji just turned to her with a surprised expression

"I-it's a wolf…a baby…wolf" Shinji stuttered

It was true Shinji had become more solid and silent in his personality even to Asuka, however when Asuka got really pissed, it would break right into him and bring out the old Shinji.

"And why the fuck is there a wolf in my back garden taken a dump!" Misato said

"His mother just died a few days after his birth and I was there when she died and so was he so I brought him back" Shinji said trying to stare under the twin glare of Misato and Asuka.

"Shinji, I know you feel responsible being there but do you really think you can look after him. I mean that animal is not your average house dog" She said

"I know I thought about that while I was bringing him and I decided, well, I'm fifteen and I think if I can live with the responsibility of the world in my hands, then I think one week old wolf won't matter" He said his full resolve

Misato only smiled at him, which helped relax him.

"O.k. but he's your responsibility" She said

Shinji nodded

"Hey, Zorn, you done!" He said

"Zorn?" Asuka said "That's wraith in German"

"I know" Shinji said

Zorn appeared from behind the tree and ran as fast as his little limbs could. It panted and seemed playful, this made Shinji smile before running back into the house and coming back with a tennis ball.

"Ready, fetch!" Shinji said throwing the ball across the garden, Zorn ran off but instead of coming back started to try and rip the ball apart.

"Oh, well, it's a start" Shinji said

"Baka author is always giving poor Rahhel trouble," Asuka said under her breath

Later seven o'clock

The house was in chaos because Asuka had to make big preparations for the conferences. Hikari and Stellar had come over and helped Asuka with getting ready.

"Hey, Asuka, silver, white or black limousine!" Shinji shouted from the kitchen, phone in hand

"Black!" She said back

Shinji turned back to the phone

"Yeah, it's black, oh, and large, yeah…yeah, around…30 minutes, yeah…thanks, bye" Shinji put the phone down then walked into his room to find pen-pen scrutinizing Zorn.

"Pen-pen, leave Zorn alone" Shinji commanded

Pen-pen glanced at him for a second before turning and leaving. Shinji walked up to the now playful Zorn.

"This place has gotten crazy; do you want to play again?" Shinji asked

Zorn let a weak bark and Shinji started for the door, Zorn quickly following.

_**Why don't you treat me like that?**_

Shinji just rolled his eyes and continued out.

**(Tokyo-4; the Langley stadium)**

The newly built Langley stadium was packed with media, celebrities and even some world leaders. It was named after Asuka because this was the place her Eva was lying when she died in a Valliant attempt to save everyone.

A red carpet with gold outlining was set out to the doors of the Langley stadium and the first person to arrive was Utada Hikaru A famous Japanese singer. Flashes sprouted out everywhere as she walked down the red carpet.

Screams and shouts, roared throughout the area as she waved to the crowd in a pink feathers dress and walked on into the stadium.

Asuka, at the current time was in a limo, with Stellar, Hikari and Misato.

"Are you nervous Asuka?" Hikari asked in a silver dress

"No…not really" She replied wearing the dress that she got with Shinji at the store on the day they met Stellar.

"Have you thought about what you will say" Misato asked in her formal NERV uniform

She was posted as an inside bodyguard while section 2 agents waited with sniper rifles around every blind spot imaginable. They were even using four satellite dishes and the JSSDF were set to standby, just incase some bad shit went down.

All and all, no person will be dumb enough to do anything.

"Yes, Misato. Where's Shinji?" Asuka said with a confused expression

"He said he would watch it on TV" Misato said

Asuka's face fell in disappointment

"What's wrong Asuka, expecting a good bye hug from your boyfriend?" Stellar said teasingly

Asuka turned bright red

"No! I would never let that baka come near, let alone hug me or kiss me" She said in defense

"Who said anything about kissing?" Misato said

Asuka quickly turned her head out towards the window, trying to hide her embarrassment. The limousine was quick to arrive at the stadium and when it appeared, the noise grew.

Flashes of cameras and the lights from over head equipment was so strong, it could make you blind. The limo pulled up in front of the carpet.

"You ready to be on TV and newspapers, ladies?" Misato said

Hikari was quiet nervous but was holding up.

Stellar was just like Asuka, enthusiastic and brimming with excitement to be noticed by the media.

"Well, let's go" Asuka said

The limousine parked and the driver quickly got out, putting on a silver glove on the way. He stopped in front the passenger door and gripped the handle for the door with his white glove. He waited a few seconds for added suspense before opening it.

The door opened and out stepped a beautiful and elegant Asuka. The noise sky rocketed with shouts and pleas to just get a glimpse of her attention. Asuka walked up slowly with a nice smile and struck a pose for the cameras.

**(Currently, with baka Shinji)**

Shinji was sitting on the couch watching the TV for Zorn lying on his lap. He watched as Asuka struck a pose for the cameras. He listened as someone described the show.

"And she looks absolutely gorgeous in that dress" a female voice said

"That, she does" He said

_**We got a problem**_

_What the fuck now_

_**Something's coming, like the angels…and it's coming now.**_

_Angel!_

_**Like it but it isn't**_

_How long_

_**It's close to the earths orbit, about thirty minutes.**_

Shinji quickly pulled out a mobile and clicked the speed dial. He waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Maya Ibuki speaking"

"Maya, shit, we got a problem, and Tezum says something as bad as the angels are coming." H e said in a hurry.

"Where from?" She asked

"Space" He replied

"We will check on it right away, I think you should come to NERV" She recommended.

"Ok," He said before hanging up.

He turned to the TV and watched how Asuka paused and how her face turned into horror and then looked up to the sky like staring at the sky. Shinji ran outside and looked up to the sky and saw a swirling green object coming to earth.

He picked up his phone said some shit and then a black section 2 van showed up. He got in with enhanced speed and shut the door.

"Floor it!" He said to the man in glasses.

**(Outside the earths orbit)**

**/This will be interesting/ **a disembodied voice said

**/ Remember they defeated the angels, so don't take them lightly/ **A stronger and more bold voice said

**/ I know, I just feel excited, it's been a good two million years since I had a real fight and I hear these Eva's are really strong/ **the more lose voice said

/ **Just don't fuck up. Go there kill the Eva's come home to our world we send invasion force. / **

**/I still don't understand why we don't bring down the whole force/**

**/ Because we don't know how strong they really are, so sending you down to find out is good enough. I don't want a whole evasion force being wiped out because we underestimated our enemy. So go and destroy them/ **the bold voice commanded

**/ Yes Negev/**

**(Nerv HQ)**

The command centre was full of activity as people were ordered and gave orders. Since Misato and Asuka were not there to take charge, Ritsuko decided to step in, in their place.

"Do we have a course to where it will land?" Ritsuko asked

"Not a clear one, but it will be somewhere in Tokyo-3" Maya said

"Target has entered the earth's atmosphere" Makato said

"Has an evacuation order been announced?" Ritsuko asked

"Yes but the order is still being carried out, it just getting through to Tokyo-4" Maya said

"Why is it taking so long!" Ritsuko said

"Not all of the speakers have been placed in Tokyo-4, so we are using police and section 2 to get it through." Makato pointed out

"Fuck, call all the pilots in, and tell Misato to bring Asuka's friends as well." Ritsuko ordered.

"Hai"

**(Asuka)**

Asuka looked around as people were being rushed off in cars limos or on foot to the shelters.

"Asuka, come on" Stellar said from the limo they came in.

Asuka hurried and got in the limo with the others.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked

"Azreil sensed something, like the angels but different" Asuka said

"And it's currently headed for old Tokyo-3" Misato said

"Well, it's better there since nothings happening there, it's just a place with destroyed buildings and it's barren except for some homeless people." Stellar said

"Still, the fact people could get killed is something to fight for…how long till we reach NERV?" Asuka said

"Five minutes but what will you do? Your Eva's still evolving," Misato said

Asuka grimaced

"I guess I will just coordinate the Evas while you coordinate the military" Asuka replied

The car speed towards NERV as the object in the sky was now a swirling red.

**(NERV)**

The three pilots got into their respective Evas and proceeded to the new launch shooter. It was designed to launch the Eva's into the air and they would land in a coordinated position, like Artillery cannons, but these were used for placing Eva's in places in Japan were they would need air transportation.

Asuka was at the bridge filling the pilots in on the information gathered on the target.

"Right now, all we know is that, the being is using a shell made from various rocks, (which are recorded to be from space), to be shell for entering and protecting it's self from the earths filter/protection system. It's now headed to the barren Tokyo-3, north west, its heat source is slightly higher then Eva but does not have a blue pattern. It's a new pattern which is now called a red pattern." Asuka explained

"But it must be something like Eva or Angel, for our Eva's to sense it." Toji said

"Yeah, so we got to be careful. Shinji, you go out first" Asuka said

"Roger" He said

Shinji walked the Eva over to the shooter and stepped on a panel; two locks came up from the panel and secured his feet as it started to ascend into the long tunnel. It soon stopped and locked the entrance, electricity crackled everywhere and blue neon lights lit up all the way to the point of the long tunnel. The panel went back down but the Eva remained suspended by the electrical magnetism.

The tunnel started to glow complete yellow, as it gathered energy.

"Evangelion zero-one, launching" Shinji said

The energy lit up the Eva in gold light and then was discharged with great force out the shooter. Shinji had to grind his teeth from the force of the discharge and deal with Tezum at the same time.

_**YEAH, AWSOME!**_

Shinji flew like a cannon ball, and the golden energy of intensive magnetism started to fade from the Eva. When he hit the climax of his ascension, he unfurled his wings and glided for a bit before flapping to the LZ of the target.

"Target has broken through!" He heard Ayobi say in the bridge.

Shinji watched at the "meteor" started to break apart and left a red and black figure that was curled up.

"Target sighted" Shinji said

The being uncurled to show its form. It was humanoid shape, and three pure black horns coming from its red head, while it's five white eyes gleamed with a light of their own. Its head, main body and talon feet were red while its arms legs and talon hands were black. It also had a long black tail.

It continued descending until it unfurled four demonic wings from its back; they were shiny black demonic wings that tipped into red. It flipped and faced Shinji and glared at him while he stopped and hovered in the air.

**/interesting creature/**

"What the fuck, Tezum, was that you" Shinji asked

_**No, he's communicating with telepathy**_

**/Indeed/**

_What the fuck are you_

**/I…I am a Denom/**

_The jeans_

**/Den-om/**

Shinji just stared

_You mean Demon_

**/Whatever, it won't matter, you will die anyway/**

The "Demon" flew at 01 with great speed, but Shinji was already prepared, his wings vibrated violently before moving them forward with amazing speed. The demon was not sure how to react to that, a second later the demon felt like he should have put up a guard, as a blast of wind hit him and hurtled him down to the earth.

It broke the ground around it as it made contact with the earth, the damaged expanded as the demon disappeared into the ground as an explosion of rock and destroyed buildings sawed into the sky, due to Shinji landing on it with great force.

The demon used its powerful wings to blast itself free of the crater Shinji helped it make, and flew to land on solid ground. It suddenly jumped as 01 came from the ground under it. The demon flipped in the air and used its powerful wings to people it to Shinji.

The two clashed and the impact through them both away, Shinji recovered in mid-air and proceeded to the demon, which now had it's arms out wide with gleaming talons as if egging Shinji on. As soon as Shinji was close enough the demon swung out with its left, 01 dived under it and then did a uppercut, the demon leaned back avoiding the blow came back with a mighty head but.

Shinji flipped back catching the demon on his feet and knocking it to the air; Shinji then followed up and preformed five strong jabs in its stomach before performing a roundhouse which was blocked by the demons forearm, it countered with a swipe from its talons. 01 glided back from its enemy ignoring the gash in the armor.

The demon used its wings to propel itself towards Shinji, Shinji quickly sidestepped avoiding the attack, however, something bit into 01s arm and threw it across the destroyed city of Tokyo-3.

"What was that?" Shinji said

Shinji watched as the demon stood up, and a tail he did not notice before whipped around the ground leaving cracks and cuts on the surface. He then noticed two glowing eyes on the tail; he then realized there was hissing coming from the "tail". The tails end lifted and stared at him. It was a slim snake head and seemed to be purple in tone.

Its mouth opened and suddenly spewed out acid at him. Tezum (A.K.A. 01) flew up and strafed to the left, away from the acid. The demon was quick to react and flew up after him, it swiped and missed but its snake like tail snapped and grabbed onto Tezum's high left thigh. It was slim but powerful and drove him underneath the demon but was still firmly clutched in the snake jaw. The demon twisted and put both feet on Tezum's back and used its own wings to bring them back to earth, it made contact and grinded the Eva across the ground, occasionally hitting buildings, all the while Shinji was gritting his teeth.

Once they stopped and the ride on Shinji's back was over, the demon kneeled and proceeded to pound Tezum's head further into the ground. Shinji grunted from the pounding and head butted the demon in between its strike.

He leaned upward and put Tezum's head in the demons stomach, he activated both shoulder spike launchers and shot one round from both, ejecting the capsules and firing the black spikes which had some negative energy in it. The spikes entered the demons body and a great, almost like a church bells resonation, howl came forth threw the demons mouth.

Shinji shot two more rounds at point blank range with negative energy in them. Purple and red lightning flew around and in between the spikes in the demons body earning another scream from the demon. Shinji then released a large blast of pure positive energy, blowing the demon away and destroying an area of seven hundred meters.

Tezum stood, its mouth agape and it heaved in and out the pilot doing the same thing.

"Why am I getting so tired?" He asked

_**A Simulation and real life situations are completely different.**_

Shinji cursed as he saw the wounded demon stand up in a hunched form; obviously it was having it tough to. Unit 01 suddenly launched itself at the demon; its wings were shining blue. The demons wings began to glow red, they swung back then forward, four red strokes of energy streaked towards unit 01.

Shinji threw his wings forwards and eight wing shapes of positive energy followed and continued towards the red. The collided and an explosion of black white occurred, smoke was left and out came four blue wings of energy, and the demon dodged but was a little to slow to save its left bottom wing.

It growled and howled at the pain, Shinji took his chance and pulled all his Eva's limbs as far back as they could feet glowing black, red and purple, feet glowing blue, white and gold.

_Balanced blast!_

The limbs shot forward and released the negative and positive energy; they flew and fused into a green colored energy which traveled with unthinkable speed. The speed and the pain was way to much and the demon could not escape, it put all its remaining wings around and in front of it, the attack hit and the power of shinji's attack destroyed an area of 800 meters and Shinji was also engulfed in it.

Debris of cars, buildings, trees and other things rained down to the ground from being uprooted and pushed from the blast. A red bloody figure kneeled, it was the demon missing an arm from its left, all its wings and its skeleton on its chest was exposed.

The demon was about to move up but it was quickly jolted as a prog knifes point stood out its chest, it then ripped up and through its head killing it in an instant.

Unit 01 stood behind the carapace, panting before it heaved and started to head off, when a sphere of purple energy came and floated over the body.

"What the fuck" Shinji said

_**Lift up your arm**_

Shinji hesitated before lifting up his Eva's arm, the sphere shot at Shinji and then as soon as it touched it disappeared and the Eva was covered in purple smoke. Shinji felt like he could move something, another limb.

The Eva's head turned and looked down its back to find a tail or something like it. It was a biomechanical serpent head with a horn to, it also four glowing yellow eyes. It moved on its own and seemed to be a look out.

"Whoa…like, whoa, so if I defeat a demon, I get their ability?" Shinji said

**_Yes, but also Eva's as well. We'll talk more when we get back; right now I suggest you get out._**

"What-"Shinji suddenly got an image in his head and turned pale. He opened the comms to NERV getting a picture of half worried and half angered Asuka.

"Shinji, are you alright?" She said in worry

Shinji blinked at her worry.

"I'm fine Asuka" He said with a smile

"Good……BECAUSE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT BUT A FUCKING PLUG SUIT WHILE YOU'LL BE HANGING FROM YOUR EVA'S HORN BECAUSE IT'S HALF WAS UP YOUR ASS!" She screamed in full fury

Shinji did a double-take and quickly recovered.

"What did I do?" He asked in worry for his life.

"You put to much force in the catapult and because of that it melded shut. We could not send any other units out!" She said starting to calm down.

"Oh, gomen…pick me up and don't even think of getting an intact sample of the demon" He said before he hung up.

"Huh?" Asuka murmured before Azreil gave her an image in her mind which made her go pale.

She turned to Dr. Akagi

"You might not get that sample, doctor" She said

Ritsuko gave a confused expression before turning to Misato, who only shrugged.

**(30 mins after Shinji called)**

Misato, Ritsuko and Asuka, rode the VTOL to where Shinji's Eva was and…what was left of the demon. It was currently being devoured by 01 as the Eva was on all fours. It looked up at them as intestines dangled from its closed jaw before it continued its "meal".

Shinji was eating a 01 chocolate bar and was listening to his I-pod. Asuka called out to him and he turned and walked up to them. He looked to Ritsuko who had a crestfallen face and Misato who had a shocked face. Asuka just had a face that said she was pissed.

"S-Shinji, what is 01 doing?" Misato asked

"Having dinner" Shinji replied before munching on his chocolate bar.

"And you are eating to?" Asuka said

"I just got the urge to eat" He said with a shrug

"Synch residue…it's when a pilot leaves there Eva but is still in a strong synch, so the pilot will feel the same thing the Eva does, hence, Shinji's hunger." Ritsuko told them

**_Lucky, bastard._**

Asuka heard Azreil moan inside her head.

The Eva finished its _dinner_ and then crawled to Shinji.

"Is the earth trammeling or is it just me?" Misato asked

They looked around and then their eyes landed on Eva, it seemed to be humming in a slight pattern it then gently rubbed Shinji with its head. Shinji turned with a smirk and then proceeded to rub the Eva's head.

"You big baby" He said with a smile

Misato had a dumbfounded look on her face.

Ritsuko was still sulking

And Asuka was frowning at Azreil's remarks at Tezum.

"This will be one shit load of paper work." Misato said which earned a nod from Asuka and Ritsuko.

**(Yo, Thanx for reviewing and reading, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was thinking of doing a side story on Zorn and Pen-Pen; give me your views on it. Flame Rahhel. Also don't flame unless you have ways to improve it, it's a waste of yours and my time because I will not consider it unless you do. Thanx for the comments and still looking for a name for my son, Leon is his middle name. Thank you and remember.**

**FLAME RAHHEL.)**


	9. look up

**Thank you all for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them, so I'm just gonna start this chapter, thank you)**

**(Tokyo-4)**

It was a bright sunny day in Tokyo-4, the residents were walking around doing their daily routine, there was, however a huge amount of people, probably over 80,000 people around a huge landing pad.

There were people of all types, old, youngsters, toddlers, babies, people with cameras and even the odd VIP. They were all looking to the sky for something; there was strong talk between the people and the current event they were waiting for to happen.

"Look, look, up there!" Someone shouted

The mass of people followed the finger to the sky. At first they did not see anything, but then they saw a glimpse of shining yellow, then something purple. Finally the thing they had been waiting for flew beneath the clouds, revealing Eva 01, eight wings out and tail trailing behind.

The crowd went wild as cheers and calls were shouted and thousands of sparks from the cameras filtered through the crowd. Eva 01 flew towards the landing pad and landed with grace and skill. There was about fifty men and women in red NERV gear and were holding up red rods and when unit one was secure the rods turned green and people started to move towards the Eva.

The plug for unit one opened up and Shinji soon stepped out; whistles and cheers vibrated to Shinji's ears and made him smile as his brain interpreted the vibrations. He walked down off Tezum and soon was on ground floor. Three NERVies moved in front of Shinji and set-up a make shift table and foldable chair.

Shinji took a seat and said thank you to the NERV staff who he was paying for. By this time a large queue was formed in front of Shinji and first was a young blond green eyed boy, the farther having blond, blue eyes.

"Hello, what's your name" Shinji said with a smile

"Isaac" The boy replied with nervousness

"How old?" he asked

"Nine years, turning ten" He said

Shinji just smiled more, he reminded him of himself when he was young.

"Can you sign my shirt" He asked

"Sure" Shinji said picking up a black marker pen.

The boy turned around and Shinji proceeded to put his signature on the shirt. When he was done the boy turned around.

"Arigato, will your Eva and Rahhel be in tomorrow's parade? BTW Slayer123bio is gay." He asked with more confidence

"Yes, they will be and Slayer123bio really is gay." he said to the boy

"Arigato, Bye Shinji-sama" Isaac said before turning and leaving with his father.

**_I don't want to do this tomorrow that was not part of the plan._**

_Tezum, stop bitching. I'm trying to put smiles on people's faces and you have a problem._

**_Yeah, but I don't like to be around stuff I can eat._**

_Tezum…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………shut the fuck up_

**(Shopping arcade)**

"But, isn't it beautiful" Asuka said admiring her newly acquired jewellery.

"Yeah, and from Shinji no less, those are awesomely a lot" Stellar said

"Why did he get it you/ like, was there a meaning to the gift?" Hikari asked

"Hikari, don't start that again, why does it all ways end up with you thinking me and Shinji like that" Asuka said

_**I thought you said you were con-**_

_I know! Don't bring it up again1_

"I'm sorry Asuka, but Shinji-kun seems like he like you a lot Hikari pushed

"Not as much as you and Toji" Asuka said pushing Hikari away and making her turn red.

Stellar smiled

"You know Hikari; you should just ask him out." Stellar said

"But what about you, do you like anybody?" Hikari asked redirecting the question with another

Stellar stopped with a smirk

"You bet I do, his name's Tolerh" She said with a smirk

"Who is he exactly?" Hikari asked

"He's PP from Germany and got practically inches from my score" Asuka said

"Yep, and he's mine, Blonde hair, yellow green eyes, great body and he knows six languages" Stellar said

"Wow, he sounds like a real…gentlemen" Hikari said straining not to follow Asuka and say "man"

"But I bet he would not get you this" Asuka said moving her wrist with the bracelet on it making it flicker in the light.

Stellar and Hikari frowned

Asuka was still looking at her wrist until she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Asuka said

"No, you fucking watch it!" The person obviously male said

"Or wha-"She stopped seeing his earring

The same as Shinji's but white. Squadron 1, Shinji's future forces. The person had dark blue hair and green eyes, his hair length, met his shoulders. He was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans.

Asuka smirked and flashed her red fiery earring, the guys face turned pale. He backed away slowly before running away.

Hikari looked to Asuka.

What was that about?" Hikari asked

"Well, you know NERV is making an army of Eva's because of the amount of PP's keeps going up. So, NERV decided to make four types lead by four pilots. Those pilots were me, the doll, and the two baka stooges. That guy back there was Shinji's" Asuka said

"How do you know?" Hikari asked

Stellar chose to answer

"There are four types of earrings for all potential pilots, the fire looking ones are Asuka's, the ice shaped ones are Ayanami-sama's, the rock ones are Suzuhara-sama's and the electric looking ones are Ikari-sama's." Stellar said

**_Sama! Traitor!_** Asuka just nodded

"What about me" Hikari asked

"That's, unfortunately, still under debate Hikari, I personally don't think you have experience and the responsibility to hold and lead such forces yet." Asuka said

"Asuka, that's a bit harsh" Stellar said

"No, it isn't, Asuka is only looking out for me and trying to do what is best for her friend" Hikari said with an understanding smile

"Glad you didn't take it the wrong way, Hikari" Asuka said

Hikari just smiled and the girls continued on

"Hey, do you want to check on Shinji? I heard there was a big publicity thing going on, which involved Eva." Stellar said

"Nah, how about we start looking for some real men?" Asuka said

"Yeah" Stellar responded

"Well…" Hikari started

"Sorry Hikari, two against one, your coming. Besides, you could do with more of a selection then that stooge" Asuka said with finality

They dragged Hikari along with them, entering the game arcade the home of all men.

**(Somewhere on earth)**

8 monoliths shaped objects with red signs 02-09 floated in the air

"We failed!" 04 said

"Is that not obvious!" said 07

"And Keel has stayed inside rebirth" said02

"What should we do" said 08 this time

"Are all our plans gone to waste" 02 said again

"Wait, I need a question answered" 03 said

The room fell silent

"Who of you, made SEELE publicly known as heroes to the world……I'm not saying it's a bad idea but no one discussed it with all of us and this the first meeting after the failed attempt" 03 asked

The room stayed silent to the point the air seemed real dense

"Well?" 03 asked

"I did" A young quiet voice said from the newly appeared monolith which had 00 on it

"Who are you?" 04 asked

"No one, just someone who knew Keel and was looking after my place" 00 said with a hint of amusement

"How can we just simply trust you?" 05 asked

"I'm the pilot of Vagus 0" he said

Gasps resounded out through the room

"But you are supposed to be dead…second impact killed you" 05 said

"And third impact brought me back" 00 said

Silence stayed there mouths

"Now to business, what is the status of NERV" 00 said

"NERV…NERV is fully operational and have even encountered a new threat known as demons" 05 said acknowledging his new leader

"But how should we deal with this new threat, UM Eva's are ready but the abilities the demon show of might prove superior to our Eva's" 02 said

"Do not worry I have a way to heed the demons off, however it is true if my influence is not as stable as I hoped, we may have a problem. So we will start to recruit all the PP's in our area and mass produce the Eva's" 00 said

"But how will we mass produce that many Eva's?" 09 finally said

"Phase shift engines, they are easy to find and are as small as your fist at first. A PP just has to touch it to start off the growth of an Evangelion, and it only takes two months for an Evangelion to form, all we need to worry about is placing armor." 00 said

"Money and resources are no issue to us" 04 said

"Indeed, but the demons are not our only concern" 09 said

"Yes, NERV has the same idea as us for mass producing Eva" 03 said

"That's true, so when the time comes and we are prepared, we will declare war on NERV and the countries supporting it" 00 said

"The countries? With our amount of forces" said 06

"Of course, my influence has made people think impact is the way or the countries who support SEELE anyway. So in that regard, spreading SEELE bases into these areas will help us a lot and making them with the help of Eva's, well it would be Childs play"

"My God, this could actually work" 06 said with excitement

"Who are you"07 said

"Leader of SEELE but you may call me Vincent, age 15, birth place Tokyo-2, blood unknown, pilot of Vagus, at your service" and with that his monolith disappeared

And the rest soon followed

**(With Shinji)**

Shinji was still signing but the line however, was increasing.

_**HOWWWLLLLLL!**_

Shinji but his hands to his ears in a vain attempt to cover the high mental sound

_What are you doing!_

_**Nothing……HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLL!**_

_Bullshit you're not doing anything!_

**_It's your wolf_**

…_wait, is Zorn in there, in the plug_

Shinji felt Tezum's confusion

_**But you brought him in…he followed you from your house to NERV then in the plug without you noticing?**_

Shinji just stared at the table, he then got up walked to the Eva and the Eva bowed and the entry plug opened.

"Zorn! Get your furry ass out here!" Shinji shouted

The little bastard scampered out the plug, taking his time to get down the Eva, then he ran to Shinji panting and tail going everywhere in an adorable fashion.

Shinji stood with a scowl for a few moments before it collapsed into a soft smile. Shinji knew he could not stay angry at Zorn for long, so he picked the growing wolf up and put him on the table.

**_And what about me! Don't you care?_**

Shinji felt Zorn get all emotional and sighed.

_Later I promise_

He felt happiness flood back into Zorn which also made Shinji smile too. He went back to signing stuff with Zorn snoozing on the table.

**(Later)**

Shinji had finally finished and thanked the Nerv staff for all their hard work and gave them a bonus, he walked up to his Eva and was just about to open the hatch, with Zorn in toe, when someone shouted his name.

"Baka Shinji!" well, almost his name

Shinji turned to find Asuka, Hikari and Stellar along with quiet a few other people around their age. Once they reached him Shinji took a careful look at the others and they all had fiery earrings on.

"Hi Asuka, Stellar, Hikari…what's happening?" He said

Asuka snickered at Shinji.

"Nothing much, just you're not the only pilot who will lead and be senpai to a division." Asuka said gesturing to the people behind her.

Shinji just blinked

"And…" Shinji left it hanging, waiting for a response

Asuka seemed a bit disappointed at this

"And I need a ride" She said

Shinji pulled out his phone

"No Baka, I mean as in like a quick ride to NERV, not in a black van" She said

"So, you want to ride in the Eva?" He asked

"Well duh." She replied

"Yeah, I'm not waiting I'm going now." He said turning and walking away to Tezum

This made everyone except Hikari frown at his attitude. Asuka sighed.

"Well, guess I'm off, bye you guys see you…on Monday." She said running to Shinji and waving back, they waved back before departing to their respectful homes.

Unit 01's plug opened and Zorn hopped in first, he went underneath the seat. Shinji got in next sitting and relaxing on the seat which was broke by Asuka.

"Where do I sit?" Asuka said.

"On my lap."

He said eyes closed it took awhile for him to register what he just said and was about to take it back, however he found pressure on his lap as Asuka sat down on him.

_Holy shi-_

_**You better hope not to get erection and she feels it**_

_That's impossible, that's like hold in a piss for the whole sunny day drinking nothing but water._

_**Your life.**_

"What are you waiting for" Asuka said.

Shinji was about to reply when suddenly the lid shut. The PE flooded in and the Eva took off with so much force Asuka was pushed onto him.

"Tezum, what the fuck" Shinji said once he stopped

"Baka!" Asuka said turning around and putting her hands on his chest to steady himself so she could face him.

"Why can't you control your fucking Eva…what?" She said looking at Shinji, his face was blank staring at her hands; she looked down and quickly removed her hands.

"Hurry up and lets go already!" Asuka said with a blush

The blush made Shinji smile, however he suddenly remembered something. Zorn whimpered. Well, that was not what he remembered.

"Asuka I got to go somewhere first" Shinji said making Tezum suddenly turn in flight

"Where to" She asked

"Nowhere" he said

Asuka was about to press on but reconsidered. Eva 01 flew towards the east of Tokyo-4 and floated/hovered in front of a three story building. The Eva touched down and the hatch opened.

"Zorn, stay" Shinji said getting out and Asuka following.

"I'm so glad this isn't LCL or my cloves would be soaked" Asuka said gesturing to her normal sun dress and red choker.

"Yeah" Shinji said walking into the building in black slacks and brown shirt. The Eva hatch closed with Zorn inside and then flew off, Tezum obviously wanted to fly around a bit until Shinji got back.

Shinji walked to the registry desk with a woman with black hair and in her early thirties.

"Hello, is Suzuma-san in, I have a appointment now, a Ikari-san" He said

"One moment," The receptionist said looking at her flat screen computer for details

Her eye widened once she found what she was looking for, she suddenly stood up.

"Gomen nasai Ikari-san, I will take you to his office immediately" She said moving to an elevator near the end of the hall

"And my friend too?" Shinji said

The women pressed a button for the elevator and turned with a smile

"Of course, Ikari-san, you're a special customer and our highest funding associate" She said as the ding rang for the elevators arrival.

The three stepped in and she pressed a button, the doors shut and they were on their way. Asuka turned to the women with curiosity.

"What do you mean by funding?" Asuka said

The women turned to Asuka

"Ikari-san is our highest funding associate; basically he gives money to keep this place going." She said

"How much by?" Asuka asked

"73 is given a month, which is over 150 million" She said

Asuka was silent at this. The pilots had become rich and famous throughout the whole world, for saving the world over fifteen times and thus once the world stock markets were put back into order, the amount of money they got was ridiculous.

Religion and other believers and such thought of them as Gods holy children/angels and million upon millions were and are still being sent to them. Banks upon banks were filled with their money; they even had to make some personal underground buildings to house it all.

Advertising of the world saviors had just started along with special guest appearances along with going on stage to present and represent many things which were too many to list. One was only done by Asuka so far and she did it five nights a row after the demon incident and earned a total of 20 million.

The pilots write biographies with Shinji's being the only finished and released and 40 million copies in Japan were sold alone and the translated copies that had been done world wide was border lining 600 million and that was only in two months.

With this and more going on, the 4 pilots were becoming the richest in the world and Shinji had already hit the top 20 richest people in the world.

So what was 150 million to the pilots?

The Elevator dinged signalling the elevators destination was reached. The occupants left the elevator as soon as the doors opened and moved down the hall; to a pair of oak double doors.

The women knocked on the doors.

"Suzuma-san, Ikari-san would like to speak with you" she said

"Come in" The person on the opposite side of the door said

She opened the doors and motioned them to move in, the office was standard with a 78 inch window big plywood desk in front of it and occupied chair behind it. The man was in a light brown suit and black velvet tie. The person himself was a middle age man in his twenties; he had short black hair, blue eyes and a beard.

"Hello Ikari-san, and who is this?" He said motioning to Asuka

"I am Asuka Langley Sohryu" Asuka said proudly

His eyes widened for a second before reverting back to normal and a smile displaying on his face.

"Hello Langley-san, it's a pleasure to meet you, please take a seat" he said gesturing to a three seat leather couch.

The two sat down with Asuka in the middle and Shinji on the left, the women closed the doors behind her as she left.

"So, how may I help you as reprehensive of homes for you" He asked

Asuka was stunned for a minute, knowing only one purpose to come here.

"Yeah, I would like a house, no, a mansion, a huge one…with two pools, a few Jacuzzis, three underground levels and one of those levels are for the underground parking lot since I'm sixteen soon and then I can get my drivers license. And the full works." He said

He handed him a piece of paper with the specifics of what he wanted. Suzuma ran a hand through his hair looking at it.

"I've got a say, we don't have this but we could get construction down, order what you want in and it will be done…Are you doing this as a customer or…" He said

"Customer" Shinji said

"This is way over a hundred million you know." He said

Shinji fished a card out his pocket and threw it on to Suzuma's desk.

"Add the total and put it on my card…I'll write you a check instead" He said pulling out his check holder and writing down the details while Suzuma quickly figured the sum of what he wanted and other expenses.

Shinji handed him the paper a pen, the man quickly write in the numbers 745,000,000 yen.

"Thank you Suzuma-san nice doing business with you," He said

"You to Ikari-san" Suzuma said standing and bowing

Shinji did the same

"Goodb-"

"Wait!" Asuka said

The two men turned to look at her with confused looks; she was up and walked to his desk, slammed her hands down on it and looked Suzuma in the eye.

"I want a mansion too" She said

Suzuma recoiled but Shinji sort of didn't react, he knew she might and was expecting her to say something.

"S-sure Langley-san, but can you write some detail like Ikari-san did so I can give specifics to the builders" He said still intimidated by her intense stare.

Shinji walked to the door and held it open as Asuka smiled before turning out and leaving Suzuma, Shinji nodded and said

"Arigato" He said before turning and leaving to the elevator.

In the elevator it was mostly silent until…

"Baka, why do you want to move out…did you even tell Misato" Asuka said

Shinji glanced at her

"Yes"

"And" She persisted

"She disagreed and I told her she can't stop me…It's my life and I want to live it how I see fit and…and if she can't live with it then…fucking hell" Shinji said letting a large amount come from his nose.

Asuka just looked at him and then the elevator bell rang. He walked outside then looked at her as the Eva descended.

"You coming" He asked

"I-I need to think" She said

Shinji just nodded and climbed into his Eva, the hatch closed and the plug was inserted with the hiss of hydraulics. The Eva flew off with ease leaving a gust of wind behind it.

Asuka's eyes followed it with her eyes as it flew further into the air when, suddenly a beam yellow right through the back of unit 01 and out the front.

Asuka's eyes widened as the Eva started to plummet, screams and shouts came from anyone who was watching as the world's protector was hit fatally and started to fall.

The Eva was about 3000 meters from the ground when it suddenly flipped and its wings outstretched stopping it dead. The Eva suddenly barrel rolled as another blast came at it, Asuka, getting over her shock, looked off to the left where the shot came from and calculated it to be in the mountains.

Putting her mind into action she pulled out a cell phone and called NERV.

"Send the evacuation order ASAP unit one is being engaged." She said hanging up

Second later the evacuation alert was sounded and everyone started to move to their assigned shelters. Asuka looked at unit one as it flew off to the direction of NERV as it was holding its chest. Asuka decided to make her way to NERV herself.

**(NERV)**

Everyone at NERV was doing their jobs in a rush and confusion as orders were given then later cancelled.

"Do we have any identification on the target?" Misato asked Ayobi

"Negative, the PFC (Portable floating camera) are moving to the location now, estimated time until we get visual five minutes" He replied

"Do you know Status of unit 01 and its pilot?" Ritsuko

"There was a slight detection of positive energy but was used for the Eva's repair. The pilot dropped of his…wolf and is now waiting for orders" Maya answered her senpai

"Sergeant Langley has just entered NERV" Makato said

"And what of the other pilots?" Ritsuko asked

"Rei, Touji, Shinji and Hikari are currently in their Eva's, Asuka is headed to our location" Maya answered

Asuka entered the room

"What is the-"

"We have visual!" live visual came on the big main screen

On the screen was two white Eva's lying prone on the ground and both had sniper rifles. Another was kneeling on one leg with a rocket launcher and it was black with three eyes like the white ones, three more were on it's left all white and holding rifles, however the middle ones hand was glowing a bluish green while in a crouch.

"What the hell" Misato said

"Intercepting communications" Maya said

"Let's hear" In shock

The signal fizzled a crackled until a clear signal

"Hey, Bozuda, hold that damn gun right, and hey, Parsons are you done yet with the electricity?" This came from the black Eva probably the leader

"Sorry sir" The White Eva at the end comm. in.

"Yeah, my bad" The middle one with the glowing hand said

"Sir, do you think we can take erm?" The one with the sniper rifle and closest to the leader said

"I don't know" The black said simply

"Hey, Sybil, is it clear" The black said

"Sir, I really can't see any, maybe they just don't want to be picked off, and you know maybe another route" _she_ said

"No, this is as far as they can go out…my Eva Malkikia says they will defend their honour" The one known as parsons says

"Yeah and guess what mine says…that they're listening in so, radio silence from now on understood?" The black one said

"Hai" They all said and not another word was said

"Bastards" Asuka said

"So, now what?" Ritsuko said

"Hmm…" Misato said

"I have an idea" Asuka said

"Let's hear it sergeant" Said a cold strong voice which was of course from the commander himself hands folded in front of

Asuka paused before speaking

"Uh…oh yeah, as you know NERV has adapted and has learnt from the past and improved. We have advanced in all things and the most important is the Eva. Dr Akagi has been building equipment and has also made vast improvements to them. One of these is the new Genesis shield that is incredibly strong and thanks to technology and research, it has now been integrated to let and utilize negative and positive energy." Asuka said

Everyone contemplated her words and remind quiet so she could continue.

"The shield can and will deflect any projectile not made out of positive or negative energy. That would be our defence, however it would be stupid to say one can only win with defence, so we will use the X-09G energy cannon, designed specifically for Rei, since it is a long range weapon. We would make the Eva's go in a straight line, Shinji up front since he is best when it comes to having a large amount of energy. Rei will be directly behind Shinji and Touji and Hikari however will be in another mountain with snipers. They will wait and give cover fire, Rei and Shinji will advance slowly until they can engage the enemy in close quarters. Touji will leave his weapon and position to aid if needed but Hikari will wait ready to give support fire if our forces need to regroup of fall back. To give the enemy hell and a good distraction we will call out the JSSDF and they will pound the enemy with artillery and will use ANCE (Armor nullifying compression explosives) to weaken the enemy. I believe this is a sound idea and is a great way to engage and hopefully capture the pilots and the Eva's for examination and interrogation." Asuka finished with a smile

Misato had a proud smile on her face, the bridge bunnies were shocked by Asuka's ability to form a plan in less then five minutes of getting information and formulating a plan, Ritsuko had a smile too.

"Sergeant Langley if this operation fails you will be held responsible" Gendo said

Asuka frowned

"If it is a success, then a ceremony for your promotion will e in order2 He said

Asuka smiled.

**(In the Eva's)**

"I don't know why we don't just send out shin-man? I mean he can take them all out without to much trouble" Touji said

"Touji, I could without much trouble if I was trying to kill them, I don't want to kill them, I want to go home and read my manga, walk Zorn and then go sleep" Shinji said

"It would be more efficient if we had a solid plan and do not depend on one unit, in the aftermath it would be a simple inconvenience if the Eva came back severely damaged plus the pilot may have many injuries. It would be best suited if it was done with greater odds, if not we may lose more than we hope to gain." Rei said.

Touji sighed, Asuka came on screen

"Okay, Shinji, Wondergirl, the equipment is on it's way, everyone get ready your going up by elevation ional transport, stick to the plan. Remember that we may have to update the mission and change plans. two minutes until departure understand." She said

"Hai" They replied.

A blue shield with a silver outline descended in front of unit 01 it was oval in shape and it's interior(other side of the shield) was red. A silver technological advanced sniper rifle descended in front of 00 it had a blue lenses scope and the gaps in the silver gun were radiant neon blue. one after another the Eva's were moved to their separate elevators, the tunnel shutters started to open, one after another.

the electrical magnetic locks on the Eva's feet disengaged and the Eva's were suddenly jolted as they were sent up through the tunnels at break neck speed, Shinji and Rei seemed to shrug the feeling off, while Touji and Hikari struggled with the G-force. Soon they were at the surface and as soon as they were unlocked they ran to start the mission, Touji and Hikari taking the rifles and sprinting off with all the synchronised speed they could pull out and ran with amazing speed, reaching the hill in seconds. Shinji stated to run Rei behind him as his tail wrapped around his folded wings, with in seconds a yellow blast shot out of the opposing hill. Shinji quickly channelled positive energy into the shield and the outlining metal of the shield opened out to show a emerald interior a blue field appeared in front of the shield and deflected the blast.

Rei quickly returned fire and a blue beam shot out in that general direction from where the yellow beam came from. Another shot came at them and Rei quickly hid behind Shinji as it past and destroyed the earth. Rei used quick calculations in her head to minimize the point of where the shot came from and then fired another shot.

"Alright, Touji, Hikari open up!" Asuka said

03 and 04 opened up and fired in the general direction Rei was firing.

"Misato!" Asuka signalled and she nodded

"Artillery, Zealander and scythe, let those bastards have it, rain them in Silum fragments" She ordered

Silum is a new material found in the earth that has the effect of taking away mass and can penetrate through a AT field. The cannons raised and fired into the air bombarding the Eva's and causing some damage to the Eva's, this made them stop firing on the advancing 01 and 00 and the two white Eva's with the rifles fired on the artillery however, they were out of range.

One white Eva and the black Eva suddenly bolted from the mountain towards Shinji and Rei, the white one jumped into the air its hand glowed and it came down towards Shinji. Positive energy was transferred into the sheild and the blue field appeared before it. The white Eva's glowing hand hit the sheild and after a second the sheild falterd and it seemed to be merging into the hand. Shinji pulled back quickly realising that the enemy was absorbing the positive energy.

Rei fired a shot at the black Eva's head but it ducked and charged at her, shoulder barging her back a bit. She quickly recovered dropped the weapon and preformed a roundhouse kick that was quickly blocked by the black Eva's forearm. 00 reversed its direciton and the other foot came off the ground and hit the black Eva in the head, using the stun to her advantage she preformed a sweeping kick, taking the black Eva's legs, she increased her momentem by using hands and before the black Eva could hit the ground it was sent into the air.

Shinji ducked a right glowing hook and reacted with a kick in the midsection, he slamned the sheild in the ground making sure it stayed there and ran after the white Eva, he hurtled himself at the Eva and missed however his tails jaw unhinged and bit into the white Eva's arm and tugged with great force that the white Eva was yanked off its feet. Shinji punched it back and it was sent flying. It rolled and started to get back up but Shinji was upon it in a instant, 01 raised its arm and blue and white energy formed into a ball, the ball popped and the white Eva was blasted back right into the mountain it, it hit and destroyed half of the right side of the mountain the rest soon crumbled.

Rei followed the black Eva into the air and pushed her knee into its spine, she brought up both her hands, laced them togher and brought them down on the black Eva. The black Eva fell at great speed towards the earth, once it hit the ground was destroyed, earth, huge blocks of rock were pushed from the ground and great dust clouds rose. Rei landed close by and proceeded to the creator.

Touji left his position and ran down the opposite mountain following the plan. Hikkari was looking out for the other three with her sniper rifle.

Another white Eva left the now broken mountain, it was the one the female pilot was piloting and was noticeable different because on its right chest plate it had a blue sun on it. It ran with a progresive knife in hand and the pilot of the Eva known as Sybil was running to intercept Touji.

The crater blew up and out came a roaring black Eva, the metallic teeth cracked and broke letting rows of curled teeth push out the gums. The roar was resembled to a resonating bell. negative energy swirled around the Eva and its eyes were glowing a hellish red. Rei stood calm examinig the Eva with curiosity.

_What is happening?_

_**This is a berserk Eva with a phase shift engine.**_

_Is the pilot still in control _

_**It was the pilot that probably was going berserk**_

The black Eva burst from its position running at great speed towards 00, Rei remained calm and slipped into a crouched defensive position. The black Eva threw out a immensely strong right hook while negative energy swirled arounnd it. Rei blocked it but was slightly surprised by the strength but quickly kicked it back. She kept up with it and preformed a roundhouse kick that was blocked, Rei brought her body around so her back was facing the ground, she quickly brought both of her feet on either side of the black Eva's head. She flipped her body back and brang the black Eva head first down into the ground.

She jumped back as the black Eva got up quickly and tried to swipe at her, it tried another but she grabbed it and punched the black Eva back, but she followed up with a uppercut. The black eva was lifted off the ground but Rei quickly grabbed its leg brought it down and she kick it back but it swiped before her kick and tore three gashed in her blue armour.

She focused positive energy into her armour and it started to fight against the negative energy left from the attack and then once it passed that it started to recover back the armour. The black Eva tried to kick her in the gut but she sidestepped to her left grabbed and swumg the black Eva around until they both blurred and let go. It flew across the ground before it bounced once, then again and then it hit what was left of the mountain.

"Shinji!" She called out

Shinji understood, his tail came from around his back, he grripped it with his right hand while the tail seemed to get a little shorter but a lot wider. The bio-mechanical mouth opened and it was glowing a bright blue and electrictie crackled and moved about the head as it was accumulated aroud the mouth, Shinji sissified it had charged enough, fired the beam at where the two Eva's, Rei and he had fought back. It lanced out destroying the ground around it with intense pure electrical energy, it dug into the remains of the mountain before disappearing. A second past before a large explosion destroyed what was left of the mountain and most of the surrounding area in a great dome of electrical energy.

Shinji, Rei, jump!" Touji shouted

They both immediately jumped into the air and watched as a wave of earth went past their feet and went on to hit a white Eva with a blue sun on its right chest plate. The white Eva tried to jump but was to slow and it was crushed under thr wave. Suddenly dozen of bullets came towards them while they were still in the air. Shinji unfurled his wings and moved in front of rei and generated an AT field to stop the attack, mean while Rei tracked were the volleys came from. She found two white eva's standing there holding their rifles up.

Shinji and Rei quickly hit the ground and Touji moved up towards them. The two white Eva's charged forwards then stopped after awhile. One crouched down the other kept its gun level at them. The crouched one seemed to yank at something and it continued until a arm came up follwed by the rest of a damaged Evangelion, it was the one with the blue sun on it.

"Incoming" Maya said over the comms

Three carriers could be seen headed their way their black paint work contrasting greatly against the evening day. They seemed to come until they were hovering above the three white Eva's heads, then electricity crackled on each hul of the carrier. The space around the three Eva's disorted and wavered and in seconds they were off the floor and were soon pinned and locked in place by the magnetised hulls. The carriers turned around and started to head back. Rei raised her rifle but Shinji quickly put his hand on the gun and lowered it.

"What is the matter Nii-san?" Rei asked

"There's no point their injured and have losses they can't hope to take the other two Eva's with them." He said

There was a long pause

"Shinji, the other two are dead" Touji said

Shinji's face changed into horror

"What? How?" He asked terrified

"You-you killed them…their nothing but bones and…" Touji stopped as soon as he heared the horrified scream from Shinji.

In his plug Shinji's eyes were wide and he was staring down at the space in front of him, he put both hands on his head and started to breath raggedly. His eyes were red, calls and shouts in the background as people tried to make him respond. His heart was beating like a jackhammer before his eyes rolled back into his head.

The last thing he heard was Asuka calling out to him, then darkness.

READ THIS!

**(Well1 I'm glad you all reviewed and hope you continue. And yes that was Shinji having a panic attack. Oh and I think you deserve to know in the next chapter 02 will evolve and there will be a demon fight to prove it's strength. You will find out what oblivion is soon but to be honest it's not hard to guess. One more thing my pre-reader has gone off for 2 weeks so please frogive the errors. Anyway thanks and please review. Ja ne White barron out!)**


	10. limin toro giri

**(YAY! My pre-readers back! Anyway I sorted of expected one more review but hey that's life. Alright some interesting stuff in this chapter. I'm not sure if this chapter will be over 18 pages but I hope u will enjoy the content I put in.**

**Please Go and look at Rahhel's story and review. The story is called Captain Shinji _and is better than my own_. Anyhow review _his story_.)**

**(NERV Hospital)**

Asuka was reading a fashion magazine and sitting right next to Shinji's bed. She occupied that seat for over 7 hours and amazingly she had remained calm. Shinji had been rushed to the medical centre as soon as the Eva had been secured. Asuka made sure that no one would be able to see Shinji except the medical staff and Ritsuko. The reason being was that she knew that Shinji will be an emotional wreck and probably want to be in solitude. Ritsuko had Asuka to stay with Shinji since it seemed Shinji was more likely to tell her his thoughts and feelings then anyone else.

So right now she was just waiting for him to wake up. Once she was done here, the commander wanted to get her promotion over and done with. One thing was on her mind the most and it affected Shinji as well. Asuka had been told that they had gathered all the qualified PP's (Potential pilots) and were bringing them to NERV. The commander had ordered for all the Evangelion squadron leaders to assemble and give their own speech to the pilots. That meant Touji, Shinji, Asuka and Rei had to prepare for the PP's who they will have to train and work with. Now, it would not look good if the pilot who saved the world and had been given the title the invincible Barron was unconscious and in hospital for killing the enemy that wanted to merge and kill everyone in the planet. Because of this Asuka was assigned the task as an unofficial captain to get Shinji through his current dilemma.

She saw movement at the corner of her eye, Shinji began stir and soon his eyes snapped open and he lifted himself so his back was on the bed rest. He had an upset look on his face but overall didn't seem too bad.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked

Shinji now noticing her presence looked to her with a surprised look

"Hi, Asuka…why are you here/" He asked with pure confusion

"What do you mean, baka, is it wrong to check on a fellow pilot. I mean you were screaming and the whole bridge heard it so they sent me in." She said

Shinji just stared at her for a moment, and then turned his head to stare at the sheets covering his body. Thank God they kept on his plug suit.

"So…how are you now" she inquired

"Better, I guess" was all he said

Asuka made a face, took a deep breath and breathed out

"Shinji look, it had to be done, if you had not have killed them they might of somehow initiate forth impact, it was them or-" She was cut off

"I know, Asuka, I know…but I still killed and I know I should get over it…but it is hard, even if it was for the better…I-I still feel what I did was avoidable." He sighed "I talked to Tezum and I've set a goal not to kill unless there is no other choice." He said with resolve

Asuka stared at him before a smile crossed her features and got up.

"Well, Shinji, I'm glad you're alright, so since you're alright you can prepare for the assembly for the potential pilots. Me Touji and Rei will be in the NERV pools in level 32, area G, section 56. We're going to go over a few things." She said

Shinji got out the bed and nodded

"I'll come with you" Shinji said

"Umm…well, actually I have to see the commander first, so…" She said awkwardly

"I'll come with you…well, until I reach the locker rooms" He said

Asuka nodded and then she noticed Shinji was staring at her chest, she scowled and looked down and stared at the necklace Shinji had got her. She grasped it with a completive look.

"Why did you get me this?" Asuka asked

Shinji looked up and seemed apprehensive.

"To-to signify our friendship" He said

Asuka looked down at it again before turning and walking out the door and Shinji soon followed.

Shinji was mostly silent throughout most of the walk, only asking if the others were alright. Asuka suddenly stopped. Shinji stopped and looked at her; she looked like a statue before she started to run.

"Asuka?" Shinji called to her but she continued on.

**_Azreil's finishing her evolution, you better check this shit out._**

Shinji started to run for the Eva cages hoping nothing bad would happen.

**(NERV command centre)**

Many of the NERV staff were gathered around any viewing panel or station where they could watch the Eva 02's evolution. Ritsuko had forbidden anyone from going in the cage except the pilot if she needed to. The other Eva's were roaring or growling with anticipation.

Asuka suddenly ran into the room that monitored unit 02's status in the cage and said three words.

"_Limin toro, giri"_

Eva 02's red glowing grew so bright that it rivaled the sun. Suddenly flames came from the ground around unit 02 and started to revolve and swirl around unit 02 at incredible speed. The intensity increased and so did the colour of the flame, from red to blue to white and some flickers of black. Blue balls of energy appeared out of nowhere and then they started to move to the swirling flames. And soon black balls started to appear and move their way to the flames.

Once all the balls had disappeared into the flaming mass, the flames jumped and roared and the cage started to melt with the intensity. The Eva was now completely out of sight now. Great amounts of negative whipped into the flames, the white and black flames fused and morphed into a hellish blood red flame. The flames let off a mighty roar before it constricted until it form and swirled round the form of unit 02.

The flames finally calmed down and soon disappeared and left a changed unit02, unit 02's legs were red with black stripes going around the back off the legs to jet black spikes sticking out. Then its arms, the palm side were red while the other side was black. On the black side of the arms were these red components scalene triangle shapes, the longest part facing the fingers. The main body was pure black from the bottom but faded into a hellish red at the neck. It had black faded spiked shoulders. The head had the same four eyes except the top two were red while the bottom two were red. Seven spikes went through and stuck out the back of the head and the whole head was onyx black.

Added to the Eva was ten wings, five from each side and were shaped like 01's except they had a fire shaped design and the colour was a death black and faded fire like tips. It also had a tail, not like Shinji's 01 but bio-mechanical with a sharp tip, it was coloured red. As expected the shoulder units were gone.

Overall unit 02 was one hell of a sight and the first on to run in with emerald green eyes staring at him with one red ruby underneath the sapphire pupil. She jumped all the way to the back off the head using synch control and opened the hatch to the plug. It was different however, and instead of the armour moving out of the way, it phased out in pentagons. Inside was plane until Asuka hopped in. the area phased back and in an instant the plug came alive.

She was sitting in a black seat with low arm rests, two blue and black spiked crystals came to life and hovered above the armrests and instinct made her grab them. They pulsed with energy and soon a screen materialised in front of her. Showing many icons, suddenly she felt a tug at her mind and subconsciously gave in attention out of habit. Misato and Ritsuko came on screen.

"Wow, Asuka, how is it…looks advanced" she said

"Yeah, I know…I wonder what they do" she said aloud

"Hmm, this could become interesting to research" Dr Akagi said

"Hey, is baka Shinji there?" Asuka asked

"Sure, hang on…Shinji your girlfriend wants you" Misato shouted

"What did you say!" Asuka said as red as her Eva could get

"Uh, yeah, Asuka?" he said wondering what she wanted

"Well, what do you think" she said getting over her blushing fit.

"Oh, well…it's cool in terms of looks but the real question is its performance" Shinji said earning scowl from Asuka.

"Don't you worry, when the next battle comes you will be bowing to me for my greatness" Asuka said

Shinji sighed

**_Well, you don't seem like much_** Tezum said

**_What did you say!_** Azreil roared

02 moved to face the left side of the cage, out its hands on the wall and suddenly the wall was replaced by flame then soon disappeared. The wall now gone was Eva 01 standing there like nothing happened.

_**Yeah! And what the fuck are you gonna do!**_

Shinji ran out of the room.

"Tezum stop provoking her, if any damage around here is coursed because of you, I will have to pay for, so, NO!" He shouted

**(NERV assembly)**

There was about 400 teenagers in the grand assembly hall of NERV, they were milling about and traversing with one another as they awaited the major and the four pilots. Most of the talk was about people's backgrounds and why they accepted the offer from the section 2 agents. The answers were mostly for fame some others for the money and to help support their families, some kids were orphans or homeless and on the street and section 2 agents came to them and offered to work at NERV and be given a home there. The next question was the others eyes and if they could activate them yet.

What they refer to is basically how section 2 can identify if a person is a PP. there are two things to tell if someone is a PP. The first and irregular is proprioception disorder' and also a show slow and fast twitch occurrences in the aerobic muscles. This causes great confusion the person but helps with great task since it takes both type one and two muscles fibresbeyond the average human could achieve and is often shown in robberies from the homeless PP's or in PE with the normal PP's. Also the efficiency of a PP's muscles have shown to increase (Maximum recorded) to be about + 57 efficiency. With all this in mind if a section 2 agent wanted to talk to PP but the PP did not like the man in a black suit then he/she would run, now to approach and talk to a confused PP was a feet, but to catch a PP that could somersault over walls run the max to almost 30 miles per hour and have great stamina was pretty much impossible unless you had a PP in pursuit of the one that got away.

The other thing to look out for is their eyes. The eyes would change different colour and the pupil colour would change as well. (Just like Shinji, Asuka, Touji and Rei) Saccades seemed to be extremely faster and there seemed to be no signs of Micro saccade movement and it seemed the brain processing visual rate fluctuated and sometimes it was impossibly fast a PP could pick a bullet out of the air and sometimes it was so slow a PP could see a street lamp 20 seconds before he got near and walk right into it.

The reason all PP's bodies were acting this way because their bodies, their brains had the idea it had two different bodies completely and had to work both. Because obviously the brain was never made to control two bodies at once and it was only understandable that the brain became confused with its tasks.

The reason being all the PP's souls started to separate an Evangelion soul. Or in other words create an Eva's soul from their own. This meant an Eva had to be made from this soul and NERV had the means to make the Eva in a week! The process was intriguing; a green fluid would be squeezed from the PP's blood stream. It would then be super heated into a green crystal. The PP would then grasp the crystal and black and white energy would be pulled from the PP into the crystal. At this point the PP might think they have lost some of themselves and may feel light-headed, the crystal would levitate and pulse and soon the crystal would go through a form of dissection till it was energy then decompression turning unto nothing but thousands of atoms then reconstruction into flesh. The NERV personnel would move it to a secure and spacious. Then the week where the flesh would grow until it was an Eva with nothing but its flesh, then it would outfitted with armour.

A door opened at the end of the hall where a stand was set-up, from the door came two adults, female and four teenagers behind them. They walked up to the stand and the four teenagers took the four out six seats and sat down. The females came to the stand and purple haired women spoke first.

"Good evening everyone…I am your superior major Katsuragi and this beside me is head of science Dr, Akagi. Now I need to go over some things before we get started." Misato said

She held up a card that was see through but had LV 1

"These will be your accesses cards, the one I'm holding is blank but the ones u will get will have all your information digitised into it. One more thing, when you get your Eva's creation underway you will be outfitted with an A-10 nerve connecter a plug suit and a sidearm" She said holding a Walther P99, a semiautomatic pistol.

After the invasion at NERV the commander ordered all pilots to carry a sidearm just in case. Misato backed away and Ritsuko stepped up to the microphone.

"The ECO (Eva creation operation) will be held at level 25 A-1 section 19, once the creation is its final stage we will put you in some training program with your respective squadron leaders. They will be responsible for you and know more about Eva then anyone else and if you have anything you wish to comment about go to them. Rooms have been sorted out for all of you. You will all go to level 91, a new level and one of the lowest of NERV. There are 600,000 rooms in total and four rooms for the OP's (overlord pilots)." She said stepping down and Asuka coming to take her place.

"_Limin kinai Barron_ will be in the hell section so you all must go there once you ECO is done" she said

Limin kinai barron is Evangelion for hellish surviving lords, this language was new and only the OP's knew how to speak it. Touji walked up to the stand next

"_Giavay kinai barron_ will go to the Gaia section" then Rei went to the stand

"_Fraizer floszer kinai barron_ will go to the aqua section." She said and finally Shinji stood

Gasps and excited talk started to spread as they looked at the savoir of mankind and the man of the resurrection of second impact, the invincible Barron. Many just watched him in awe and many of the girls giggled and flushed between them. After a moment things calmed down but Shinji felt a death glare to end all death glares and the source was Asuka.

"_chilzalic bazn barron _are to meet at the lightning temple section, oh and good look with your ECO's" He said trying to keep it simple however, for some reason a great mass of cheers were sent to Shinji mainly from his group but there was some from others as well.

The four pilots stood and walked out of the room.

"Shinji, a word please" Asuka said

Shinji shrugged and made his way to Asuka as the others walked off.

"Shinji you baka, all you had to say was the group name and the location! Where did oh and good look with the ECO's come from." She said

Obviously she was angry but to Shinji when she was mad she looked real hot.

"Yeah…I messed up" he said

Asuka sighed

"Come on, Shinji, I'm Hungary and I can't wait to make a meal…take me out to eat somewhere, maybe western and plus I want that new Eva 02 laptop and then I want to go to you mansion and relax in the Jacuzzi." She said pulling him by his wrists.

**(In town)**

Shinji and Asuka made their way down the road of Tokyo-4. Asuka wanted to wear something nice but not the dress she just recently got instead she was wearing a black joker a black shirt and a red tracksuit vest over that. Which all ended short exposing her belly button and some of her stomach. Then the she had black strips coming from the top right shoulder side of her vest which laced around her right arm in a random pattern and ended into fingerless gloves. She wore tight red jeans and from her left thigh to her groin was black and the same for her left leg to her foot. She was wearing that necklace Shinji got her and was also wearing a gold bracelet on her arm b the chest.

Shinji was wearing a silver and black vest the black part was in the shape of a fire at the bottom while the rest was silver. He wore shiny black jeans and a metal chain attached to his pocket.

It was night time around 11 and they managed to find a restaurant and surprisingly enough, it was German. Asuka smiled pulling Shinji along.

A woman greeted them at the door.

"_Good evening"_The women said

Asuka smirked

"_Guten Abend"_The women said

Asuka smirked

"_Guten Abend. Ich würde gerne einen Tisch für mich und meinen…Freund haben."_ She said

The women seemed very surprised but soon smiled.

"_Oh, es ist gut zu wissen, dass auch andere Deutsche hier leben. Ich werde ihnen sofort einen Tisch suchen. Wollen Sie und Ihr Freund etwas zu trinken?" _The women asked

Asuka frowned for a second but she would not let it spoil the mood.

"_Ja, einen Orangensaft und eine Cola, bitte."_ She said

The women Smiled jotting that down.

"_Hier entlang..."_ She said walking off while Asuka dragged Shinji along

It was a seat at the back in the corner, not many people were sitting around there so that offered moderate privacy. Shinji and Asuka took a seat and the waitress said she would be back with the drinks soon.

Shinji sighed looking at the menu; he had no fucking idea what _Wiener Schnitzel was_

Seeing Shinji confusion she advised to order for him.

The women came back with the drinks

"_Soll ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?" _She asked

"_Wir nehmen den Linseneintopf und _die_ Kohlrouladen, bitte."_ She said taking a sip of her drink.

The women left and Asuka turned to Shinji.

"So, baka…how big is your mansion?" She asked

He thought for awhile

"Pretty big, three levels three more levels underneath and a parking lot. Umm the back garden is about the area 160 meters, and got three swimming pools. I have 105 rooms in total and four kitchens, nine bathrooms, two Jacuzzi's and a love Jacuzzi as well. And one master bedroom." He said

"Don't you get lonely-"

"Maids and butlers" he answered

She stopped and thought about something as the waitress came back with the food. Shinji was about to dig in when Asuka asked him a question.

"Shinji…do you think I could move in" She said in a softer tone.

"Why?" He asked knowing full well why

"Well, I don't know…why is there something wrong with me? Am I annoying? Am I embarrassing?" she said in a hushed voice

"No, no…I just thought living with Misato would be better for you. If you want to move in, you can, actually I don't think it will be the same without your much deserved discipline" He said with a chuckle

Asuka smiled

_Baka_

**(12:30 am)**

Shinji and Asuka walked down the street. Asuka was holding a very small book of joke the waitress gave her for spending over 200 yen. Shinji had his hands in his pockets and was looking bored. It was 12:30 and it was adult time and that meant a lot of shops opened up for a second use and pornography and adult themes were everywhere. Shinji had gotten used to this and had stopped the nose bleed thing ages ago.

Asuka looked around then to Shinji who ignored almost all of it.

"So, baka do you want to go in on?" Asuka asked

Shinji turned to look at her with a confused look but she just grabbed his hand and took him to the door to a club the bouncer stopped them quickly.

"I'm sorry but if your too young or not on the list you can't come in, 17's and older" The bouncer said

"My name is Asuka Langley Sohryu" Asuka said still holding Shinji's hand

"Oh, shit why didn't you say so in the first place, please come in and…can I get your autograph." He asked

Asuka signed it and went into the dance club with Shinji in hand. The music was really loud but Asuka did not mind it and Shinji was used to this level as Tezum growled and roared frequently at NERV. Asuka and Shinji maundered to the bars and took a seat and Asuka still kept their hands together. The barmen came over not really caring about who they are.

"What can I get you to love birds" he asked

Asuka was starting to get used to that type of comment now.

"A two pointer and for him…one point as a starter" She said the man nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

"So, Shinji…you gonna dance after your first drink?" she asked

Shinji sighed and shrugged but then said yes but only if she was.

She smirked

"Don't worry Shinji I won't keep you hanging." She said taking a big portion from the drink.

Shinji drank almost all of his then finished with the second, Asuka had finished her in nine and then proceeded to the floor. No one took to much notice for Asuka and Shinji; they did look like adults or at least the maximum 21, so everyone just thought of them like everyone else.

Asuka proved herself to be an awesome dancer with great stamina and great rhythm, this attracted a lot of the men to her and she did not mind dancing with them but that was all. Shinji danced a bit but mostly sat down, however a lot of women found attractive and handsome, Shinji was also good at describing and understanding others feelings and some of the women just sat and talked to Shinji who helped by putting his own input.

Asuka came back and sat down beside Shinji panting from the extreme dancing. Shinji picked up his glass of water and handed to Asuka who drank it all down in one go.

"How's it going?" Shinji asked eating some free peanuts on the bar.

"Amazing, I'm gonna take a break…I've been dancing for about a hour now" She said leaning on the bar

A woman walked up to Asuka and whispered something in her ear. Asuka seemed to think it over and accepted and followed the women to a different room. Shinji caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" Shinji asked

"None of your business" Asuka said and walking off

Shinji sighed

30 mins later

Shinji was getting bored with the women around him and just wanted to go home! What the fuck was Asuka doing? After five more minutes Shinji got up and went to the person at the door to where Asuka had went.

"Sorry can't let you through" the man at the door said

"My name's Shinji Ikari and I need to find my friend, she's a red head with blue eyes and I need to find her" Shinji said

The man thought for a second

"She's with Mozaka-san, the clubs owner room 45…is she your girlfriend?" the man at the door asked

Shinji just walked past him and to the door second from the last one. Shinji kicked the door open with synch controlled strength not giving a shit if anyone was behind the door. Asuka was there sitting next to some small chubby man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a suit and some women were hovering around some topless.

"Asuka! Were going home whether you agree and follow or I drag your ass out!" Shinji said

Asuka looked shocked and wondered were the dumb and spineless Shinji went but then got angry.

"Fuck you, baka!" Asuka shouted

The fat guy stood up and clicked his fingers and about ten men came in the room with switch blades. This shocked Asuka and she started to fear for Shinji

"Ikari-san me and Asuka-chan were having a nice conversation but you have interrupted and I ask you to leave now before my men throw you out in pieces." Mozaka said

Shinji knew he could win but not without injury.

"Hey, what are you doing" Asuka screamed as the women grabbed her and pinned her to the ground

Mozaka turned to Asuka

"Asuka-chan you will be a great but for new customers and for a virgin men can get out of control so a good price of a million for a nice fuck with you would be worth it." Mozaka said with a snicker

Shinji had enough and brought out his serpent knife. The men circled him and then attacked as Asuka yelled and screamed, Shinji ducked the first slice at his head and quickly took the mans feet, he had no time deal with the man as another tried to put one in his back. Shinji jumped behind the man and kicked off his head to get to another, the man raised his blade ready to impale Shinji but he slapped it away and stabbed the man in his left side, he then grabbed the mans arm and put it behind the guys back and pushed him to a charging suit. The collision made them both fall over, Shinji stepped back a step as a arm went by with a blade stabbing the air, Shinji grabbed the arm brought his other elbow up and landed it on the mans elbow breaking and shattering it with his synch controlled strength.

Asuka finally freed herself with synch control and kicked a suit in the back sending him flying. Asuka then roundhoused another one coming at her and then stamped on his knee cap with such force he leg ripped in half and blood oozed from the wound as the man screamed as loud as possible. Asuka suddenly back flipped as someone charged her side. She took his legs then preformed an axe kick destroying the mans ribs and lung. The man futile gasped for air as Asuka brought her other foot down destroying his other lung and jumped away as the man tried to live but knew he was going to die.

In a minute the amount of men that were in the room dropped to five. Asuka saw three men fighting Shinji and suddenly called out as a man ran up behind Shinji, Shinji turned but it was too late as the man slashed down his eye but stopped as his wind pipe was cut open by Shinji's knife.

"Shinji!" Asuka called

Shinji rolled past the men slicing one of their leg tendons in the process and ran to Asuka. Asuka grabbed him as he breathed hard and yelled at the pain at his face in deep agony and unimaginable pain. Asuka comforted his head as about thirty more men entered the room.

Shinji and Asuka were surrounded Asuka looked around and snarled at them. Suddenly the room shook then again then again and then the roof was ripped away and above was a growling Eva 01. The men looked on horrified and before they could blink unit 01's hand ripped through several of them while the others scampered away but Tezum would not let one of those bastards live, hell no. After a minute Tezum stopped and stared at Mozaka who was shivering in fright.

Tezum reached out and grabbed Mozaka while one of his arms waved out in Tezum's impossible grip. Tezum started to slowly, very slowly tear away Mozaka's limbs, ten minutes to be precise and Mozaka screamed through it all. Once Tezum was satisfied he shoved Mozaka in his mouth and began to eat him as blood ran down his jaws as his metal teeth popped out and his humanoid teeth pushed through the gums to devour Mozaka however Tezum was softly chewing so Mozaka could live and feel for as long as possible he did break something often but the screams let him know it did not kill him so he continued.

The reason Tezum could get to Shinji so easily was because Tezum was aloud to stay outside for as long as he wants to and sleep where he wants to as long as he was available for combat anytime. Also because it was great for the public to see the thing that saved them all flying around. It brought hope to everyone.

Asuka turned to Eva 01

"Hurry up and heal him!" Asuka shouted

Tezum lowered its hand to pick up Shinji and Asuka and brought them to the entry plug, Asuka helped Shinji and herself into the plug before it slid shut. The plug lit up and Shinji sat in his seat with Asuka on his lap, suddenly wisps of positive energy covered Shinji's wound and started to close the cut and replace it with a scar.

Shinji kept his eyes closed then blinked both, his vision retuned to find a worried Asuka's face. Shinji smirked

"I'm OK now" Shinji said

Asuka sighed then faced forwards, Shinji frowned at this expecting Asuka to say something.

Eva flew off to the outside of the city and saw a huge island. The huge island was Tokyo-5 however it was more NERV then anything else it was an island made from the destroyed cities and land that was under water. Tokyo-5 was a city that had more mass than Australia. It was like a structure; it was fully round and was a pillar, from the surface into the mantel. Ritsuko said they needed direct resources to make the equipment for Eva's and other essentials.

Tokyo-5 was currently busy making the NERV space station that was the same size as Mexico. A mansion was coming into view, soon unit one landed outside the mansions gates and Shinji and Asuka jumped out as unit one flew off.

**(Another SEELE meeting)**

"Another demon is headed towards NERV but they have been persistent on Oblivion's release" 05 said

"They can ask, push and shove for all I care…what is the status of our forces?" 00 asked

07 cleared his throat

"We currently have 800 PP's and 400 more coming from Iceland, Eva's in progress; 568 Eva's complete 152. As for military we have created our own forces in South America current amount of personnel 200 million and rising thanks to publicity and advertisements. Air and space force headquarters are currently being built; space station 29 aircraft 68. Countries supporting us are the US, South America and Canada, they except to merge our forces." 07 said

Silence

"Are you serious…how could things be moving so quickly and efficiently?" 03 asked just as shocked as the rest

"Well, I only got these results…but the orders were made and given by 00 in great detail and in the way it should be acted" 07 said

"Yes, I had a lot of plans in my head before second impact and some I gave to others I formulated a plan just encase third impact was a failure…I'm just glad I planned ahead. Now I want the status on Oblivion." 00 said

Everyone seemed hesitant at the name but 09 quickly spoke

"The nine UMP Eva's are doing fine with the orders but recent recordings showing more resistance than normal" 09 sighed 2 I-I fear that if we don't get The lance of the destruction or the lance of divinity, Oblivion might break free" 09 said

Silence

"Have we found either"06 asked

"Yes, we have found the lance of destruction" 08 said

A great relief swept the room

"However, it is buried deep in a alter ten miles underground and is guarded by dormant demons so we have sent Eva's to help with the dig but we won't reach it for at least a month" 08 said

"What of sergeant Sybil Peters? How is she fairing?" 00 asked

"The pilot of unit 29 is healing quiet well, she awoke from her coma two days ago but she will not be leaving hospital for a week…she is very upset for her commander and younger brother but it had motivated her to get better…I think once we enter the alter a evolved Eva would do nicely and Sybil will do good for the task, soon I suspect she will reach the point of evolution" 04 said

00 was silent

"OK, dismissed" 00 said and the monoliths faded

**(The mansion)**

The maids led Shinji and Asuka to Shinji's room, they had constantly asked about Shinji's scar which he said was bad ass. Finally they reached Shinji's room, inside was a massive four poster bed with silk drapes, the room was coloured lavender and emerald and had some ground lights that gave the room a good comforting feeling. The carpet was white and there was a door that lead to a bathroom. Asuka rushed to it to check inside and was happy to find a big bath and sink. There was another door that was glazed with glass and lead to the landing.

"Well, Ikari-sama, if you need anything else just call" The women said

Shinji nodded a thanks as she closed the door and Shinji walked and fell face first in his bad while listening to Asuka run the bath.

"Baka-Shinji, do you have a red towel?" Asuka called

"Yeah in the cupboard buy the sink, oh, and could you get me a pain damper?" he asked

A pain damper was a cloth with a chemical to numb pain in the area. After a few moments Asuka came back wrapped in a red towel and her hair lose and with a damper in her hand.

She sat by Shinji's head and started to dab it on the scar that went from his forehead past his eye and just ended by the middle of the cheek. Shinji closed his eyes at her touch, after a few moments Asuka traced her finger over the scar and Shinji sighed.

"Your so soft Asuka…I knew it was good to save your amazing ass" Shinji said

Asuka blushed but smiled

"Felling better? " She asked and he nodded

She got up and made her way to the bath. She closed the door took off her towel and dipped herself into the hot water and the bubbles surrounded her body. Using time wisely she thought about her squad.

They were young and cocky and the oldest was only 14 his name was Uzaka Mata and was a leader, he had red hair like everyone in her squad and was a natural leader but his hair did not make him part of her squad it was the sapphire pupil in their eyes or what Azreil and Asuka had dubbed the Limin eye. She knew she would start the training tomorrow she had booked the VR room for her squad before Rei did. And so she started to plan training sessions and battle formations.

**After a hour**

Asuka came out in a towel and a red one around her head. She found Shinji in boxers writing in his book that he was making _sacrifice for secrets. _Asuka looked at him; he had grown more muscular and packed the meat on. He turned his head and smiled at her.

_Is it me or is Shinji hot!_

She shook her head at the thought

Shinji turned off the lamp and made his way into his bed while he flexed his abs and she could clearly see his six pack. Asuka seemed hesitant for awhile and just looked at the ground but Shinji noticed

"What's wrong" He asked

"I-I-don't have any sleeping clothes" She said

Shinji got out the bed and walked to his dresser and pulled out some silk lingerie.

"Umm…I'm sorry are you a B or C" Shinji said with nervous smile

Asuka blushed harshly and made her way to Shinji pushing him away and picking up what she needed.

"Turn around" Asuka said

"What?" Shinji asked

"Turn around, you baka!" Asuka shouted

Shinji understood and turned around as Asuka got dressed, after a few moments.

"OK, I'm done" Asuka said

Shinji turned around and found Asuka in bed already, Shinji sought of felt excited and hoped into bed before it could show.

"Don't get any ideas baka" Asuka warned

"Asuka, have you looked in the mirror lately, your hot and sexy and your only in panties and a bra lying next to me in a bed with in only boxers and a mirror on me ceiling and you smell exotic…so Asuka I would not be a man or male if I did not have any idea or urges" Shinji said

Asuka blushed again

"Good night Baka" She said turning off the lights

Shinji sighed

"Guten knighting, Asuka" Shinji said

She giggled at his attempt to speak German.

**Like an hour later this is a big chapter**

"Shinji" Asuka whimpered

Shinji opened his eyes

"Yeah, what" Shinji said

"Shinji" She pleaded

Shinji was confused and turned around, Asuka was sweating and breathing hard and was restless. Nightmare was all he could think off and he sighed, he shuffled up and hugged her, she moaned and squirmed for a few seconds but soon she relaxed. Shinji just wanted to go sleep so he closed his eyes as he fell into the world of blankness.

**(Next day)**

The house awoke with shouting

"You baka! Who the hell said you cold hug me?" Asuka screamed

"You were calling my name, you were having nightmare you calmed down as soon as I hugged you!" Shinji said praying he would see the next day.

"Bullshit! Why the fuck was your hand on my ass?" She screamed

"Umm!…well, you know, with that ass and the current circumstances it was only natural…and besides! You owed me for saving your ass at the fucking club!" he yelled back.

The shouting continued for hours (literally) and finally they calmed down when the women came to inform them of breakfast which they both ordered while shouting.

Asuka and Shinji followed, Asuka was wearing a red silk gown while Shinji wore black silk trousers and a black gown. They entered a room that was a conservatory and let the soon enter the glass windows in the middle was a table with two pure gold chairs on either side. They both took their seats as the women laid their food on the table with a pot of tea and some cups on plates the women know as Alice, took the pot and filled the expensive cups with its contents.

Shinji said a quick arigato and Alice left.

The two ate in silence until Asuka broke it.

"Shinji…can I live here with you?" Asuka said

Shinji sighed

"As long as Misato knows, she doesn't have to agree but she needs to know" Shinji said

Asuka was about to say something else when the city alarms blared and their cells began to ring. A text:

DEMON.

**(Now, I could end it here but frost might freeze me over and HerrEvangelion101 could flame my ass the Marduk-report could report me to NERV, war shadow would drive me insane with total darkness, the big guy would end my life since he's 40 meters tall, loaned will bring me to court for all those loans I have not paid, Zero the dark knight would have my head in zero seconds, peach boy hacker, well my computer would be fucked and Rachel, oops, Rahhel would put secret messages to in my story. _That's so not true I don't hide any messages._ I'm screwed Ok I will continue because Necrokon author shivers OK I'll do it please don't hurt me, I have a wife and kids…well, all that's still in progress but still I will have them soon.)**

**(Tyokyo-4, NERV)**

"Status!" Misato ordered walking in to the bridge

"Demon is entering orbit, ETA till it hit's the surface ten minuets" Ayobi said

"Ma'am, Asuka requests to go in solo" Maya said

Misato smirked

"Ok, but if she gets in too much trouble we'll send in Shinji." Misato said

**(Eva catapult) **

Asuka ran to Eva 02 in her sundress and jumped before the back materialised again. She sat down and the two crystals started to float and the chamber was brought to life by ed and yellow neon lighting to the black metal. Flames went up Asuka's body changing her outfit to a plug suit. The suction unit on the back was black while the rest was red, her legs were black and faded upwards into a ruby red and the collar and also the outlines were black.

A screen opened on her side displaying Shinji. He was currently talking to Rei about his scar that was on his eye. Asuka got a bit upset Shinji was talking to Rei and just had to interrupt.

"Baka-Shinji!" She screamed

Shinji jumped in his seat

"Whoa! Asuka, you scared the shit out of me"He said in surprise

"Guess what, baka, I'm going in solo and I'm gonna prove that I'm better then you," she said

Shinji frowned

"Are you sure, I don't want you to get hurt" He replied

Asuka wished he would stop caring about her welfare; however she did enjoy it when he did show his concern.

"Whatever baka…if you're so worried then come out if you think I'm about to die or something" she said and Shinji sighed

Unit 02 walked to the catapult and engaged the start-up and within a minute 02 was shot into the air, at the peek of her ascent, she unfurled her wings and started to fly as wisps of red and black came off the wings. It took ten minutes to get to the east section of Tokyo-2 and when she got there she saw a yellow and brown demon smashing the place to bits with its tentacles which came from the arms.

02 hovered about 250 meters from the ground and made a small fireball in its hand, it soon turned blue and she threw it at the demon, the demon was oblivious to 02 as the fireball hit by its feet. The explosion sent the demon flying through four buildings. Unit 02 landed and stood its full 50 meters (ten meters then the average Eva, Tezum is 45). The demon got up and roared which resembled a ripping sound, 02 roars, which resembled a high pitched flame.

The demon charged and threw its tentacles at her, 02 ducked the whip like whips and threw another fireball at it, this time red, it hit but only pushed it back a bit. Asuka used the pause and ran in and punched it within a second, she then launched two kicks then three punches to the head, then she put her palm to its chest and a blue fireball materialised and blew up engulfing both, the demon was again sent flying while the flames were sucked into 02. The demon ran at Asuka but then disappeared, 02 looked around then was slammed forward, 02 pushed off its hands and twisted around landing on its feet. She was then hit at her side but put pressure to her leg to absorb and counter the force.

Then there was a hit to her chest but she quickly reached out and grabbed the thing that hit her, it was the tentacles and she quickly burnt them as fire flowed down the invisible tentacle to the invisible body. The flames were all over the demon as it screamed, it soon materialised and started to dig underground at an incredible rate, 02 ran to the hole, breathed in at such a rate that some trees were stating to be pulled out, it stopped with a chest full of air which quickly started to burn and swirl. Unit 02 then blew out a concentrated amount of flames for a few seconds before she concentrated more and put more negative energy into the flames making them slightly green. 13 seconds later the demon blasted from the earth with green flames covering it.

Asuka stopped and made herself concentrate on the demon, and then it was engulfed in a ball of fire as the air and its components were given fire. The ball decompressed and blew up in a great explosion. As it ended the demon fell to the ground charred and burned. The scalene components opened up and two long blades shot out. They were silver imbued with flames, Asuka charged at the staggering demon as the blades started to produce its own flames. 02 somersaulted and came down on the demon. The demon used its lasttentacles but were quickly sliced by 02's blades, 02 then kicked it back and then shoved its blade into the creatures gut. The demon tried to bite 02's head but 02 leaned back and head butted it. The blade shot up and threw the demons chest and head, 02 spun and kicked it through several buildings, 02 then shot out a great fireball from its mouth about 80 meters big with a black core, once it made contact with the demon and blew up destroying the demon and about a miles worth of land.

The smoke calmed down and a white shining light remained. 02 lifted up its arm and the light went to the arm, a flash later and 02 was left standing but then disappeared for a moment before materialising back. A screen popped up in the Eva's chamber.

"Amazing, Asuka, that was brilliant…your synch scores beet Shinji's and you show amazing use with the Eva…I guess it's not a saying" Misato said

"What isn't?" Asuka asked

Misato smiled as Gendo came on

"You really are the best" He said

And for the first time in Asuka's life, she really did feel those words were fact.

"**Whoa…longest yet. Oh and buy the way this book only has like three chapters left before I go on to death is salvation, hmmm but I'm happy that I have so many reviewers. I'm sorry if I did not menyion u above I will next chapter. And please check out Rahhel's story Captain Shinji it really is funny _AND it's the best fic ever_. And in a few weeks I will have a webpage or a myspace for you to check out the, The life's end series " The life's end is what the whole thing is called" anyway thank you. White Barron out**

**Don't forget flame Rahhel _NOT_)**

"**Very late disclaimer. I don't own NGE or its characters I do own this story…and my brown briefs which were white when I bought them" **


	11. Keep going, Keep going!

**(Awesome reviews, And I love the support for Life with Evangelion, I'm gonna try to do over 18 pages again. Ok here it goes.) **

**Keep going, keep going!**

Deep down in SEELE HQ in the ward unit, a Young man probably 16 with white silver hair, bio-colour eyes, the left one is blue and the right one is green, he was wearing black three-quarter lengths and wearing a black vest with silver stripes going along the arms and he wore a black shirt.

The young man walked to the reception. A women in her early twenties was stationed there, she had a sweet smile and had black hair.

"Hello, how may I help?" She asked

The guy just stared at her before saying anything.

"Yeah…I want to see Sybil peters" He said

"Okay, are you family?" She asked

"……I'm the leader of SEELE…00.…Vincent Azure Vondus…" He said

The women suddenly seemed very nervous and quickly told him the room number and he soon left. He reached the door and hesitated for a moment before opening the door. Sitting up in bed was a young women with blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a tired expression and scowled at the food in front of her. She looked up at Vincent who had an emotionless face, she gave a quick salute which he waved away.

"Sir?" she said

"…"

"…"

"How are you?" He finally asked

"…I'm fine" She replied

"…I'm sorry for your leader and your younger brother" He said

She frowned at her sheets.

"I'll get revenge…and then I'll see them in forth impact" She said quietly

Vincent moved from one foot to another, unfamiliar with the situation. Vincent was born at the ocean or rather found in the Eva, Vagus 0 and was soon brought to SEELE by Keel. From then he was taught many things and was taught to take Keel's place if he died. He had trained to learn and develop his own fighting style. He had the best scores and a I.Q of 207, however Vincent was not familiar with emotions until after impact or rebirth and met with Sybil peters and her little brother. From there in his opinion everything went better.

"so?…how is my Eva, Librium?" She asked

"Fine…the repairs are 78 complete however, some nerves have to be rechecked and will have to undergo physical alteration…like a brace but for the brain to reinstall the functions and orders of the nerves. It will be ready to pilot in a week" He said

Sybil sighed at this, knowing it would not take to long to get back to training and the revenge.

**(Ikari mansion)**

Asuka moaned as she lay on Shinji's chest, she had rolled onto him in her sleep. Shinji had got used to Asuka doing things in her sleep and this mourning she was lying on his chest. Asuka whimpered at the cold from the window and Shinji pulled the quilt up more and hugged her and she moaned her approval into his neck.

It was another hour before Shinji actually woke up, he hugged Asuka more.

"Asuka" he said

"What baka?…I'm comfy now" She moaned

"Asuka…your so soft but..." He kissed her neck which she sighed to.

"Shinji" She whimpered trying to get back to sleep

"Asuka, get up" He said lifting himself

Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck as he got into a sitting position, she still kept her head to his chest ,still a bit sleepy.

_**Did you just kiss her neck**_

_Yeah, but she is still a bit sleepy._

"Asuka, come on" He said

"Shinjjjjiiii, five more minutes, it's only nine" She said

"What?…it's eleven" He said

She sighed before getting up in a golden silk bra and panties, it had been a week since she started to sleep in Shinji's mansion and they had got used to this routine, however the kissing thing was something new but Asuka shrugged it off.

Asuka made her way to her dresser and took some clothes out.

"OUT!" She commanded to Shinji and he quickly left with a bunch of clothes in hand.

After 35 mins Shinji stepped back in the room while Asuka was drying her hair.

"I like your hair without the clips" Shinji said

She sighed

"Mother said that two days ago but it looks wild and I need to hold my greatness with efficiency. By the way, what are you going to do with your squad" She said brushing her hair.

"Hmm, well, I thought I would get to know them a little…then go through basic synchronisation exercises. After that I was going to run them through the weaponry and then teach them how to handle a gun" He said as the maid, rose, brought up their breakfast

"Thank you, rose" She said

Asuka took a bite of her salmon and scrambled egg with lemon juice and a bit of pepper toast.

"Well, I'm gonna go through the plug systems and then I'll pit them in some simulations" She said smiling at the taste of her breakfast

Asuka and Shinji ate their breakfast before leaving to NERV in Eva 01 and 02.

**(In the northern area of green land)**

Gunshots and explosions filled the air as men in white combat uniform and the words SEELE on the arm attacked a well defended mountain. crys of death rage and almost every other emotion was thrown across the battlefield, Explosions littered the air as jet fighters and interceptors battled for dominance over the sky. Artillery was stationed on the ground and fired as soon as it reloaded and behind these was a small camp or mini HQ for the SEELE forces.

A man with white hair but a strong face was standing over a table looking at a map when a man in his mid twenties rushed over.

"Sir" He saluted "It's no good, every time we try to rush in they are picked off by sniper fire and the bombardment is doing little progress, they are dug in heavily and as such the explosions do minimal damage except scrape the surface. Sir" He said

The man looked at him.

"Major, put that on my memo entitled shit I already know! But how else are we gonna get in, every direction we come from we get the same result and what my info says they have at least…4000 men in that mountain and we only nailed about two hundred!" He said frustrated

"Sir, we are just wasting men out there, they just are getting ripped apart, they have the high ground and are raining hell upon our boys, sir" He said

"I know! Do you have any great ideas?" He asked

At this point someone ran in

"Sir! Sir! The diggers have broken through" The teen said

"What!" He asked in disbelief

"The diggers have broken through! Right underneath them, sir!" He said

"Order our forces to move into the opening the diggers have provided, send in the black ops first to clear out the area for our troops, keep the bombardment up! No rockets in the tunnels, grenades are the maximum explosive power under there. Gas masks are required before going in, use every gas lethal to man, from Novichok agents to the shit you wipe off your arses! He commanded

The man nodded and ran off. He told everyone of the new plan and many sighs escaped the soldiers, the man then made his way to the chemical department and told them to load the canister dispersers with every kind of poisonous or infectious chemical known to man.

Finally the man ran to a small tent and inside sat nine teenagers, they wore a white suit with strong armour and red neon here and there which gave off a high technological feel. The occupants looked up, five boys, four girls.

"Major!" A boy with blue/black hair which was cut to the shoulders said with a salute and the others followed the example.

"Alright, we have dug our way into the base, you are to go in, take over the area in the tunnels then, report to me as we unload men and supplies, then you will help in the clearance of the whole base, understood?" He asked

"HAI!" They all said

They geared up and equipped themselves with white and red neon **FAMAS ** (_**F**usil d'**A**ssaut de la **M**anufacture d'**A**rmes de **S**t-Etienne_, Assault Rifle) The FAMAS assault rifle is of bullpup configuration and allows for ambidextrous usage. The ammunition is stored in a magazine behind the trigger and the receiver is housed in strong metal. The rifle uses lever delayed blowback action. Fire rate is controlled by the selector just forward of the trigger. The selector has three settings: safe, single shot, and fully automatic fire. Another selector allowing for three-shot burst fire is located under the housing and behind the magazine. These FAMAS also had a launcher underneath which could alter size.

They also had white but neon red handled SP89K Uzi's on their thighs, it had been designed with a silencer and a increase in accuracy. They also carried Incendiary grenades that were intensified so much it could cause white flames, a normal Incendiary grenades could reach 4000degrees this one could hit a awesome 12000 degrees. It would wash over people and consume the body in a second leaving nothing but ash, the radius was a big ten meters. The worse thing about this white bastard was it had White phosphorus. White phosphorus cause some of the worst and most painful burn injuries because they combust so quickly and at such a high temperature. A single lit particle can burn through skin, nerves, muscles and even bones. In addition, white phosphorus is very poisonous: a dose of 50-100 milligrams is lethal to the average human.

Next was the flash bang, it was a high new resolution flash bang that had a blinding 4 million candela and had a 500-520 decibel blast, The physiological processes through which this is made possible is quite simple. The flash of light momentarily activates all sensory pigment in the retina, making vision impossible for approximately twenty seconds that's if their brain can handle such intensitie until the eye restores the pigment to its original, unstimulated state or remain blind. Subjects affected by flashbangs describe seeing a single frame for the thirty seconds (as if their vision was "paused") until it fades and normal sight returns. This is because the sensory pigments which have been activated continue sending the same information to the brain until they are restored to their resting state, and the brain translates this continuous information into the same image. The incredibly loud blast emitted from the grenade contributes to its incapacitative properties by disturbing the fluid in the semicircular canals of the ear.

The semicircular canals consist of three half circles of tubing, each oriented in one of the three planes of motion, that are filled with saline. The walls of the tubes are lined with hair cells which use their small, hairlike cilia to detect the motion of the water. This establishes a person's sense of balance and movement through space. When a flashbang detonates, the water in the semicircular canals is disturbed, and with it the subject's sense of balance. The phenomenon is similar to spinning rapidly in one direction, and suddenly stopping. The sensation that the room is moving comes from the movement of the water in the inner ear.

The last item was the Katana which had a white hilt however the blade was black and the edge a blood red. Once the team of PP's were ready they moved out preparing themselves for their first kill.

**(NERV, lightning temple section)**

The lightning temple section is where Shinji's squad of 100 was stationed, that's one big ass squad but he only did 10 a day so it wasn't that bad. He had told them to get their breakfast in the cafeteria and wait for him there. He was currently walking down the hall looking at the names on his list, Goia harun: male, 13...He was getting bored already.

He turned the corner and into the cafeteria, a group of 5 girls sat on a table chatting away while 4 boys sat on another table joking around but there was still one missing. Shinji looked around to find a boy on his own eating a small amount of breakfast, his clothes were old and tattered ripped with numerous holes, his hair was bluish white but only reached his ear. Shinji guessed this boy was a loner or something so he decided to approach the boy and took a seat in front of him. The boy glanced at Shinji before going back to his food.

"Hi there" Shinji said

"…"

"Hmm…What's your name" Shinji asked

"…Axel" Was all he said

"Axel what?" He asked making progress

"I don't have a last name" He said

"Oh, ok…well, I need to get everyone to do a physical examination and guess what, your first" Shinji said with a smile

The boy became troubled and started to sweat, Shinji noticed this right away

"What's wrong? Don't you like check ups or are you embarrassed?" He said

"I…I don't like people looking at me." He said

It took a second to realise what was on the boys mind and Shinji had to sigh.

"look…I swear it will be me you and doctor Akagi, no one else I swear, it won't be recorded and won't be shown to others, I guaranty it" He said

The boy wavered before nodding.

"Alright, I'm just gonna talk the others" He said and made his way to the boys

"Hello" He said surprising the occupants of the table

They all stared at the savoir of the world with awe inspired eyes.

"Umm…hey, I need to get your names, so, no or hai" He said

"Dirge Hotomo"

Name: Dirge Hotomo

Age: 14

Eye colour: green

Hair colour: black

Nationality: 1/3 Japanese 2/3 American

Status: AP (active pilot) private

Description: Dirge is an average boy who was born in Chicago, he moved with his parents at the age of six, his grades are C-B and is currently studying, drama, geography, Spanish, Latin and RE. His persona is cheerful and a realist.

"Macky Kuhn"

Name: Macky Kuhn

Age: 13

Eye colour: brown

Hair colour: dark brown

Nationality: Japanese

Status: AP (active pilot) private

Description: Macky is a young and naïve and often is tricked into doing things which are not in his favour. His grades are C- - C, he has not picked anything to study.

"Ken Matsumoto"

Name: Ken Matsumoto

Age: 15

Eye colour: dark blue

Hair colour: black

Nationality: ½ Chinese ½ Japanese

Status AP private

Description: Ken is a natural leader and excels in physical education and history. He has recently turned 15, his mother is Chinese his farther is Japanese but he was born in Japan. Grades are A-A, studying, history, biology and business studies.

"Shane Lukas Damien" **(I couldn't resist)**

Name: Shane Lukas Damien

Age: 15

Eye colour: green

Hair colour: red

Nationality: African ½ Japanese ½

Status: AP private

Description: Shane is a white albino African and is crazy.

_What the fuck_

_**I like this guy already**_

Shinji looked at Shane who was smiling insanely with crazed eyes.

**(Limin kinai barron**)

Asuka had put her group of ten in a simulation and was currently teaching hand signals

"-ounter measure formations," She was explaining formations

**Never take the obvious path.**

Never walk down a road or path - it may be mined, booby-trapped, or ambushed.

Never come in through a front door if there is a side window.

Never set up a patrol base in a strategically advantageous location.

Never blindly pursue a fleeing adversary, especially in close quarters.

Never leave an objective by the same route you approached it.

Never poke your head over the top of a wall if you can look around the side.

**Maintain optimal spacing.**  
Keep as spread-out as possible, without losing contact or concentration of fire. You want to minimize the number of people that can be taken out by a grenade or an ambush. In the cities, spread out to where each person can see the cell leader, but not necessarily the entire formation. On the street, string out so that you can't all be the target of a single burst of gunfire. But always be careful of spreading out too far - you risk being cut apart, unable to manoeuvre, or unable to control and concentrate your fire effectively.

**Maintain eye contact.**  
Every ten or fifteen seconds, look away from your assigned firing arc, and make eye contact with your team leader. This keeps the group cohesive and insures that hand signals get passed on. After all, what good does it do your rear man to keep perfect watch if nobody notices his warning signal?

**Remain invisible and silent.**  
Don't walk along a building-line - walk parallel to it a few meters inside the city. Avoid crossing ridgelines, especially bare ones that will leave you silhouetted. Mask your movement with smoke if you must cross open areas and the enemy knows you are there. Never talk unless absolutely necessary - even a whisper into a radio microphone will carry through an empty area or the stillness of the woods.

**Avoid patterns.**  
If you are moving within sight, or potential sight, of the opposing side, don't let them predict your movements. Stagger the movements of members of the team, roll away from cover before getting to your feet, and don't always take the most direct path.

**Always think defensively, especially when stopped.**  
Form an impromptu perimeter whenever you pause. If you stop to discuss plans, check navigation, observe terrain, etc., anyone not directly involved in the proceedings provides all-round defence, watching the flanks and rear. When on the move, people at the rear of the formation need to watch the back, while those on the sides keep their attention on the flanks. If everybody's eyes are forward, the unit is vulnerable. Don't forget mountains, rooftops, culverts, etc.

These few points cover some of the basics of tactical movement. Some specific formations are covered below; you should practice these with your team: They aren't difficult, but take some getting used to, especially in rough terrain, and practice does, after all, make perfect.

**The basic tactical formations**

Diamond

The diamond is ideal for fire teams operating on their own in medium to dense terrain. The four corners of the diamond give good all-around security. Spacing should be at least five metres between each team member, corner to corner, in cities, and around half again as much to twice as much, in open ground.

However, it's not at all good for fast movement; you should really use this formation when you are expecting to travel through the other side's 'territory', where you may be ambushed from any side: This formation is excellent, in that respect.

"Wedge Use the wedge whenever possible. It works well in most terrain types, and in all but the worst visibility. Keep your personnel as far apart as vegetation and visibility will allow, about twenty five meters apart in cities, maybe twice that in open fields.

When visibility gets too bad to keep a wedge formation together, move to a file, but remember the tactical limitations of the file." She explained

"The file formation is used only when visibility prevents other formations, or when you need to move quickly and aren't expecting any enemy contact. A well-spaced file is difficult to ambush, since personnel will be too spread out to fit in a concentrated kill zone, but doesn't allow you to quickly respond to contact. Leaders should stay near the centre of the formation, with heavy or indirect-fire weapons nearby. When moving in a file along a country road, stagger your personnel on either side. This makes ambushes even more difficult, and if you have to scramble for cover, not everyone will be bunched up on the same side. Keep spacing to around eight to sixty metres, minimum." She said

"Line Abreast" She said earning chuckles from the boys "Line abreast formations are used for assaulting enemy positions. Note that the team leader should be in the centre, where he can make contact with her personnel and see what is going on. The heavy weapons are nearby, where he can easily coordinate their fire. When you move in this formation, maintain your spacing so that you move in a wave over the objective area. The tendency to bunch up as you pass over the objective is strong, especially in uneven terrain or dense vegetation. Resist it. Move forward, maintaining your spacing with the operatives on either side of you. Each individual must stay within his or her lane to ensure a clean sweep of the area. Otherwise, you may pass enemy personnel or positions, and this formation provides little protection against attacks from the rear or sides. Each lane should be no less than twenty five metres apart. Also, be careful to keep moving at an pace even with your team. It's easy to get too far ahead or to fall behind in this formation, and that will leave gaps and expose your fellow team members flanks to the opposing side. Don't use this formation to approach your objective, to leave it, or to travel in the field. Use it only in direct assaults: It's simply too vulnerable for other situations. Once you're in the line, move quickly and decisively - your speed and the impact of your assault is the only thing that counteracts your lack of security." She said letting them absorb the information

"All round defensive positions, Security is one of your principal concerns in a tactical environment; you never know what direction a new threat is going to come from. It's important to keep attention focused outwards, even when dealing with a problem (such as trying to find your location on a map) within the team. Believe it or not, maintaining such a focus on security requires coordination. The simplest pattern to adopt is the 'All-Round Defence', a formation that, when practiced, becomes easy to adopt, makes communication and coordination simple, and is highly versatile.

The basics of the 'All-Round Defence' are simple: the point man drops prone or to a knee at the twelve-o'clock position. The second team member drops behind and to the right, facing outwards; the third a bit further back and to the left, facing the opposite direction. The remaining operatives alternate sides, except for the last, who takes up a rear-facing direction. If there's cover for individuals (trees, crates, whatever), use it, but don't deform the circular shape too much or you'll lose the benefit of easy coordination. The team now has security facing all directions. By forming a sort of oval, instead of a circle, communication and movement within the perimeter is simple, but the team members along the flanks should leave enough space between them to form an unobstructed corridor, so that individuals can move as needed without stepping on each other or exiting the perimeter. The diagram, by the way, shows how you should arrange yourselves during night games." She said talking about the simulations and pointing to a bored

" To remove the need to speak, feet should be touching, so that if a team member spots a member of the other side, all that he needs to alert other team members in the all-round defensive position, is lightly tap his feet to those of the neighbouring team members. Silent comms is the key, of course!

Obviously, it's easiest to drop into the 'All-Round Defence' from a file formation, facing in the original direction of travel. But with a little practice, your team should be able to drop to an 'All-Round Defence' facing any direction, from any movement formation, almost instantaneously." She said with a final sigh

The AP's write it all down, knowing they would not remember all that straight away.

"Hand and arm signals are a great way of communicating when you don't want to be heard. quieter and often more reliable than whispering into a radio mike. You should have a standardized set for your cell. When on the move, shoot an eye towards your cell members every ten or fifteen seconds in case they're trying to signal you. Get in the habit of passing the signals on: when one member of the cell uses a hand and arm signal, everyone who sees it should repeat it. That will let the signaller know that his sign is acknowledged and increases the chance that the intended recipient (who may be looking away at any given moment) will get the message." she said

"Anyway, lets try it out in the simulation" She said earning a sigh from all the AP's

They all rushed for the yellow dummy plugs and Asuka walked towards 02. The simulation started and 10 white Eva's designed like stage 1 of 02 stood around stage two 02.

"Ok, since you guys hit above 60 synch ratio and max 68 we will not use the phase shift engines, instead we will work on hand signals, understood?" She said

"Hai!"

**(Green land)**

Screams flowed through out the base inside the mountain as people were burned in seconds or couldn't stand the light or sound of the SEELE version flash bangs. A white red neon soldier, tilted his head around the corner and fired his FAMAS in a three round burst, each burst taking the head of the eleven screaming men in the room, the rest was dead with the combo of the incendiary and flashbang grenade. The person pointed to himself and the other eight followed him as he ran in, he then pointed at the group then made a two signal then scrunched up his hand and held it over his head. Two people nodded and held their position.

He ran up to the next tunnel, straightened his hand and made a ushering motion to the tunnel. The rest moved up and he soon followed. The soldier ahead came to the corner and judging by the body was female, poked her head round the corner then back within a second, she motioned to her weapon with her thumb over her finger closest to her pinkie. Seven enemies.

The leader made a diamond with both hands (diamond formation), they all nodded, he pointed arm at full length upwards indicating to use the FAMAS, he then covered his eyes and held up two fingers. Two people nodded pulling out canisters. He counted to three on one the two people threw the canisters on two they ran out and on three the canisters blew up filling the room with red and black smoke, the SEELE soldiers used their infer red while the seven tangos were rubbing at their eyes and having a coughing fit, five other tangos ran out another tunnel to aid their allies but were quickly neutralised. The rest was quickly disposed of.

They did leave one alive though and quickly stringed him up.

The leader tapped his helmet

"Commander, this is PP black operations 215, send in clean up crew and scientists, we have the commander of the defence here and secured for interrogation." He said

"Copy that, 215, great job, form up your squad and when the troops arrive come to the HQ." The commander said

"Understood, black ops 215 out." He said

"22 and 226, we are coming to you with the objective." He said

"Understood" The two soldiers he left to cover the area.

After twenty minutes. The black ops were outside and talking to the CO while in a tent next to them, faint screams came out of the interrogation room. Wind blew strongly around them as a carrier went by dropping off a Eva. The Eva was shiny purple and blue, its face had a helmet which was sort of triangular with the point at the front of the face, underneath the helmet was the mouth. A hilt was coming from the back of the Eva and was slotted into a sheath that was bolted to the back however the sheath seemed to be two time as wide as the hilt, the hilt was obviously a katana.

The Eva kneeled and the hatch opened and the plug came out and opened up. Vincent jumped out and approached the group.

"Has the mountain been secure?" He asked

"Sir, the mountain is cleared out and diggers are currently making their way towards the alter, we expect to reach it in two days, however it seems nine angels are in there." Black ops 215 said

"Understood, get your Eva's here and prep them for a battle, I will assist if needed. Also get the crystal of Pluto, go to the heads and then go to level 168 and retrieve it from the scientists." He ordered.

The black ops nodded and started to relay their new mission objectives. Vincent turned to the mountain.

"Soon…soon we will have oblivion under control"

**(OP lunch room)**

The pilots were currently taking a break from the training, well the OP pilots anyway. Shinji was reading a newspaper saying how he was the messiah who saved the world, while drinking a coke.

Touji was busy playing on his PSP while Hikari slept on him, as he had left his group with a bunch of courses to run through.

Rei was writing the second book of her life as an Eva pilot. She left her pilots to read from the laptops on the subject of the phase shift engine.

Asuka was sitting right next to Shinji as she looked through some papers from reports of the latest fight in Greenland. She sighed and leaned on Shinji putting her head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" He asked still reading the paper

"SEELE took over Greenland," She said closing her eyes

Shinji wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Shinji, not here, when we get back" She whispered

Shinji nodded but did not move his arm. Touji ignored it as Hikari was sleeping on him and Rei sort of felt out of place, not having a partner. Rei's emotions were pulling her to want a boyfriend, she hated the feeling of want but knew that impatience would get her nowhere.

"Yo Shinji!" Shane said

"Shane, I thought I left you in charge." He said

"Oh, you did but that Ken guy is saying he should be the leader, so I kind of…beat him down" He said

Asuka buried her face into Shinji's chest and Shinji had to resist the urge to kiss her head.

"Shane, you just can't beat people up like that, you have to be forceful with _words_, only if they attack you, you attack them. How would you feel if someone beat you down for voicing your opinion." Shinji said while stroking Asuka's back

"I'd make them see my way and if they don't see my way then I'll kick them to the ground then I'll kick in their ribs, so they know my way was right and so they know not to fuck with me" Shane replied with a dreamy face.

Shinji sighed slowing down the hand motion on Asuka's back but she squeezed his arm to make him keep up his original pace.

"Alright Shane, go in there, TALK it out, calm them down and make them do synchronisation practices" He said

"Yes sir… oh, I also admire you taste in women…got some fine ass there sir." He said

Asuka moaned

"Shane…do me a favour…" He asked

"Yeah?"

"………Fuck off"

"Sure thing" He said moving towards the lightning temple section.

"Baka? I'm tired and hungry and cold." She said

Shinji sighed the thermals in the plugsuit should be working, so this was the best thing of saying I want to go home.

"Ok Asuka and we can relaxm you me and Zorn" He said with a smile

Asuka reacted by sitting on his lap and resting her head on his neckline.

They didn't suspect 22 carriers headed for NERV.

READ THIS IT TELLS U OF THE FUTURE PLANS FOR THIS STORY!

**(I'm sorry but I wish I could do 18 pages but next chapter has to have the fight coming up in it, and besides, it would go against my story plan so I can't do 18 pages, next chapter will be full of action and don't worry there's gonna be a lot of SxA at the end and a lot of kisses here and there. One thing, Shinji and Asuka don't fall in love in this book only in the second book will they feel that. After this one is posted there will only be four chapters left of this book, oh and yes Shane is from death to light and is a crucial character for the story, without Shane the story would not exist. Please review and leave comments and I'm willing to let another person pre-read not that Rahhel's bad but he is German and English is more a second language.**

**FLAME RAHHEL!) **


	12. Slipping

**Slipping through the cracks**

**(NERV)**

The OP's stood in front of the commander awaiting orders. They had just got the call during training just before the alarms went and had been briefed on the situation.

"Tell me, how many pilots do you have in your unit that you think are ready for battle?" He asked

They all wanted to say none but knew that was not the answer the commander was looking for. Asuka stepped forward.

"I have…4 ready for combat"

Rei was next

"Also 4"

Then Touji

"3"

Then finally Shinji

"5, I have five ready for combat" He said

So including the four in front of him that would mean twenty versus twenty-two.

"Alright, prepare them for battle, as for the fighting, I leave that up to you."

"Hai" They said leaving

As the door closed behind them Touji slammed his fists against the wall.

"Damn it, they're not ready for combat, I mean they are good at controlling and synching with Eva but…but battle, KUSO!" He shouted

"Touji shouting and screaming won't win this battle having a cool head and being a pillar of strength for the pilots will." Shinji said

Touji sighed and kept walking

"I'll see you all in the catapult," Asuka said

**(NERV catapult. I suggest The Matrix Soundtrack - Replacement Killer)**

AP (active pilots) were talking to each other about the upcoming battle the rest of the AP's were checking their Eva's systems doing some last minute synch practices and use of the phase shift engine. The OP's walked into the cages and split up and walked into the Eva's the AP's followed suit and quickly jumped in their Eva's.

Misato came on everyone's screens.

"Alright, this is going to be a big battle and it is going to be in Tokyo-3, do what you must but stop them. This is a major assault so I will not lie to you and say none of you will die. But facts are facts and there is a chance someone may die…only teamwork and thrust can fight that chance at this point, so on a final note, don't get cocky and listen to your squad leaders, good luck." She said and the screen went.

"All units move to the catapult" Asuka said

NERV trembled as twenty Evangelion units made their way to the catapult. And soon every single Eva was airborne. They sailed to the peek of ascension before they descended to Tokyo-3's border they soon landed and immediately split up into four groups. Shinji and Asuka's squad would take the middle as the main assault and Touji and Rei would take the sides.

"Oh man, I'm gonna kick some ass" Reina the pink haired blue eyed girl from Shinji's team said

"Calm down Reina…if you want to kick ass and live to brag about it then I suggest you remain radio silence, dumbass" Ken said

"Yes, sir" she said

Asuka's team moved up while three of Shinji's units covered the rear, two were with him, and Asuka was also close with him as well.

"Shane…sir, look at Shane's armour." Macky said

Eva 01 turned its head to look at unit 21 AKA Hazard and what Shinji saw was not something he wanted to see.

"Shane, number 1, why do you have type F armour on, we are not going underground, and the armour on that will make it harder to move that's why Touji's squad have it, secondly why is positive and negative energy leaking out from your unit?" Shinji asked

"Hmm…I-I thought I had the right type, it seems easy to move in and as for the energy…I don't know, it leaks but…I don't really feel like it's going down much to be worried." Shane said

Shinji just stared. His energy amount must be great for it not to have a big effect. He either spent most of his time creating positive and negative energy or he always had it like that.

"Moiwa, you detect anything?" Asuka asked

"No ma'am, not…hang on…contacts five, nine…eleven" Moiwa the sensor specialist and Asuka's most favored of her squad said.

"OK, get ready people!" Asuka said

"You know, I always thought my first fight would start with a bang" Macky said

Shinji signaled Rei

"Rei, what is your squad doing" Shinji asked

"I have set my squad to take up sniping positions with multiple fallback positions. We will engage the enemy when we have a clear shot" She said

"Alright, Shane, Ken, Dirge, Macky, move it up." He said

four white unit that looked like 01 without the horn moved up, Shane's unit was green and had three eyes and knuckles that were silver and had many bolts on each one. The same was for the knees. The four units ran ahead with rifles.

"They split up! Five coming to us three from each side." Moiwa said

"Touji, section them off from the rest" Shinji said

"Roger that" Touji replied

04 turned to the three in his group.

"Alright boys, lets make a wall!" he said and all four Eva's roared in approval

All four Eva's dug underground and after five seconds the wave of eleven was cut off from the other eleven that was being dropped off by a great wall that ascended to the sky.

Shane whistled.

"Rei, Touji, take care of the other eleven, we'll take care of these and when were done we'll aid you." Asuka said

"Ma'am? Can we engage the enemy?" Mayan said

"Let Shinji's squad engage first." Asuka replied

Shinji nodded.

"Shane, Ken, grenades" Shinji said

The two Eva's opened up their shoulder unit and pulled out the new grenades for Eva that were fitted a few days ago, pulled the pin and threw them at the offending group before returning to their positions behind the buildings. Macky and Dirge's units trained their weapons on the space between the building. An Eva, white and silver came into view and started firing, however Macky and Dirge just waited as the rounds pinged off and hit their armour.

An explosion followed, blowing the white and silver Eva away. Macky and Dirge ran in using the smoke and dust the grenade created to move in with cover. They went in guns blazing and soon Shane and Ken followed to support them. Three plus the one Eva that was firing at them was in their line of fire, they had a sniper and three riflemen. Macky and Dirge started to fire at each one making the SEELE units take cover. Shane and ken moved in, two grenades came from the side of the offending building, Macky and Dirge ran for cover, however Shane and Ken were oblivious to it and it soon blew up.

Macky and Dirge fired at the positions to cover their friends. The dust cleared and Shane and Ken stood unharmed while unit 01 stood in front them with its wings folded in front of it.

"Macky, Dirge, when you see a grenade, you say heads up." Shinji said

02 and the rest soon followed and unit 02 ushered for Toki who specialised in close combat and Matta who was great with explosives, to move in. Shinji told Ken and Shane to support them. They separated, one taking left the others taking right, Toki and Ken took left.

All of Asuka's units, except for Moiwa's, were red with silver stripes and had heads shaped like 02 but with only two eyes. Moiwa's unit was unique. It had bronze armour and black secondary colour, this unit had two horns which reversed and went down the face.

Toki went around the building and with great reflexes, dodged the incoming progressive knife. He dropped his gun and grabbed the arm, he wasn't expecting the kick that pushed him back. Ken launched himself at the SEELE unit and delivered a kick. The pilot was resilient to the kick and decided to grab his leg and throw him into a building.

The SEELE unit was not expecting an uppercut from Toki and was sent into the air but another SEELE unit grabbed its comrade's leg and brought him back to earth. Toki cursed as the unit that grabbed his comrade opened fire on Toki and Ken and they quickly backed away.

Matta and Shane turned the corner and Shane immediately opened fire on the first silver and white SEELE unit the saw and Matta threw three grenades. The SEELE Eva reacted with opening up a negative shield which took Matta and Shane by surprise. Shane quickly concentrated and fired his rifle this time with positive energy. The bullets broke through just as the grenade blew up.

From the dust and smoke jumped out both of the SEELE units; however two fireballs that were white soon blew them out of the sky with smoke trailing them as they fell. Asuka jumped right after the units with Moiwa at her side.

Toki and Ken knew that their enemy was very good with teamwork.

"Sir, permission to use my abilities?" Ken said

"OK" was Shinji's reply

Unit 24 (Ken's unit) put its hands on the building and dark blue energy poured through the building. Since Ken was new to his Eva's abilities like everyone else except Shane and Moiwa who had great talent with theirs, meant he had to really focus to pull this off. The building started to glow white until it remained white for a few seconds before crumbling to dust.

The two SEELE units just stood motionless as the pilots were shocked. Toki took the chance brought out a wakizashi**(I still would use an other sword for offense)** and it glowed orange. Toki attacked the first SEELE unit and managed to land three slashes, the blade cut through the armour better than a progressive weapon, Toki then aimed for the neck but just as the wakizashi was about to cut off the head, the whole front plating of the Eva was left as the SEELE Eva jumped back and the wakizashi just cut three plates of armour. In a sense the SEELE Eva just shed its armour.

Any Eva could do it, when you initiate the shedding your Eva is forced out of the plating, however with out the right amount of control you could shed all your armour but because you shed your armour, you will take more damage. The good thing is that you can attach the armour back on during combat. (It's like how in episode 19 of NGE and Eva 01 uses the ANGELS arm to restore its own)

Toki started to make multiple attacks on the two SEELE units. Ken panted and the Eva was panting as well, you could see the air coming out of its mouth. Since Ken was new, it was hard to do things without overdoing it, he put way too much energy in that, it would have had the same effect if he put a little in, however he still had a long way to go before he could utilize his energy properly.

_**Ken, are you alright**_

_Yes, nexmanuum, and you_

_**Quickly recovering from the overuse but I am fine**_

"Ken, fall back and take control of the rest, you need to recover for now." Shinji ordered and Ken quickly withdrew as Rainer took his place with unit 25 or Silex.

Asuka and Moiwa landed right after the two SEELE units who now were aided by three more Eva's.

"Moiwa!" Asuka shouted

Moiwa the pilot of unit 19 or luxutor made a ball of light come out of her hands threw it up to the sky and it exploded blinding the SEELE units. Asuka rushed in upper cutting the one on her left, she then jabbed her elbow into the one on her right, breaking the units arm and doing the same to the pilot. 02 created normal fireballs and stuck both in their stomachs and were soon blasted away as their armour sheded from their bodies just in time.

Moiwa was very skilled thanks to the personnel training Asuka gave her. Unit 19 pulled out both progressive knifes and used negative energy to cover and sharpen them. She dug one blade into one of her enemy's knee cap while driving the other down the other units' chest plate. She pulled out both knives and started a deadly combo of stabs to the units in front of her; one unit stopped her attack as a positive shield rose blocking her attacks as the other unit started to heal both of them with positive energy.

Moiwa focus an incredible amount of negative energy in her progressive knives and had so much that they turned blood red and had purple and black lightning all over it. She then punched the shield going straight threw it, she stopped and opened her hand, she shot out a beam of blackness.

_Nigerlux_

The beam hit and went straight through the SEELE Evangelion, right where the plug would be. This killed the pilot and the Eva and infuriated the other one. It charged unit 19 but it soon stopped and looked down as a negative blade went straight through the cockpit and through the front. The SEELE Eva looked up at unit 19 as it blew up into light balls then they faded, it was kicked to the ground dead as Moiwa stood over it with two negative knives.

Moiwa had preformed something new she named luciseffingo. She used the matter of light to create herself however without proper mental training it could drive the mind crazy, you would have to control the luciseffingo and if you were really good you could control it and still fight as well. Moiwa panted as 02 appeared beside her.

"You ok?" Asuka asked

Moiwa nodded as she looked at the smoking carcasses of the three SEELE units Asuka destroyed.

"Come on we still got a lot more to do before we can rest" Asuka said as unit 02 ran on with Shane and Matta following and she soon followed.

Toki and Rainer were fighting their best with the enemy. Two progressive knives clashed and two Eva's battled for the advantage to be the victor of the struggle, Rainer blocked a punch to her face, she let the struggle go and ducked catching the SU (SEELE unit) by surprise and it was knocked of balance. She aimed her progressive knife at the Eva's chest, however negative energy stopped it and started to spread across the SU's armour turning it completely black and then reverting to the unit's original colour.

Rainer gasped, she had heard of this one, it was called atrum loricatus. It's were negative energy covers the body and blocks all attacks and if negative energy is used against it, it will suck it up and absorb it. It takes a lot of concentration to maintain and also it was very heavy since the energy had more mass then the amount of air in a hall which is like 20 tons but energy negative or positive if it was in a bottle would weigh 5 tons, now imagine that all over a 40 meter body, quite heavy.

Rainer had a few tricks up her sleeve as well, the Eva's nails sharpened and glowed blue, and she slashed at the Eva that was slow due to the atrum loricatus weight and was caught by the slashes. The attack was having effect since it had a lot of positive energy in it, the enemy would not just stand there and preformed a roundhouse, knocking her away and off her feet, she however used her hands to twist her body around and landed on her feet.

The SU raced after her and tried to slice her with its progressive knife; however unit 25 seemed to be very agile and managed to duck and skid behind him. She somersaulted once and brought her heel which was sharp and tipped with a lot of positive energy, down on its head. The atrum loricatus cracked and she used her momentum and the current direction it was going to do the same manoeuvre again but this time quicker. It broke through and she proceeded to rip along its spine, she was punched back because the SU Eva had shed its armour as soon as the first kick landed and punched her away.

It reattached its armour quickly as Rainer came back and swept its legs with great speed; it landed on its back and received a heel to its chest armour making it buckle and pop and blood poured from the wound. Rainer put the foot she used to injure it on the ground turned around so she was facing the ground and used the other heel to launch the SU in the air.

She jumped right after him. She started to stab the Eva multiple times blood gushing from the wounds. She then focused negative energy into her talons and stuck them both in the SU's back, negative energy spread through out the Eva corrupting and decaying it with in seconds the Eva and the pilot were already dead before she piled rived it into the ground making a crater. Unit 25 stood up shakily.

_**Are you alright?**_

_Yes, Silex, I'm fine…That was fun huh?_

The Eva didn't respond and she frowned.

Evangelion 02 walked up to 01.

"Hey, Shinji?" Asuka said

"Hmm?"

"How many left?" she asked

"On this side, four" he replied

"How many did you take out?"

"none, so far" He replied

"I've done three" She said proudly

Meanwhile the two Eva units communicated to each other. Eva units could only talk mentally when the pilots were asleep. The way they communicated now was more animalistic, unit 01 growled over to 02 and she listened as her tail repeatedly smashed the ground, cracking the concrete.

"You know Asuka, I'm not into all that killing thing" Shinji said

"Baka, you know you just can't handle I'm beating you. Four left? And I have three, so, you could still make a comeback…whoever gets the highest will have to buy the meal." Asuka announced

"What meal?" Shinji asked confused

"You're taking me out for dinner and it has to be the best place in Japan then I want to go dancing again" She said

All Shinji could do was sigh

**(On the other side of the badass wall)**

03 ( by the way I know I got 04 and 03 fucked up so I'm sorry for that, unless I got it wrong…in that case can someone tell me just encase my beta reader fucks up, thank you) was currently facing its troops of three.

"Alright, boys, we got eleven forth impact bastards to fuck up, now here is what we're gonna do…beat the shit out of them, any questions?" Touji asked

One did, he was Touji's favourite and most excelled pupil, Noto Rake; he had brown hair and brown eyes he was 14 but was the best in his squad.

"Sir? What about if we have a problem in battle?" he asked

"Call for help, if no one comes then get the fuck out of there, anymore questions?" Touji said

The Eva's shook their heads

"Then…lets kick some ass!" All four Eva's let off a mighty roar before digging underground.

Touji's squad were specialists when it comes into the category of the earth. Their Eva's and themselves loved digging and Touji used most of their time in Japan making underground passages waterways and also earth reformatting to make better surfaces to make houses and other structures on. Touji's squad all used type-F equipment and this was meant for rough terrain of all types but were very heavy. The Eva's seemed not to mind it much and liked the feeling of pressure on their shoulders. Evangelion had muscles and as such, they could grow like humans so weight was something they enjoyed.

Navigating was easy to them; it was like what a shark felt through swimming. And since sound travels through solids better, finding were something is was Childs play and the pilots could find anything thanks to the tremors the enemy Eva made.

"Rei, come in, this is Touji, what do you want to do, over" Touji said

There was a pause

"Sorry about that, ok…do you think you could reduce their numbers but in one go?" she asked

"Just say when…Boys, prepare a collapse" he said

Three Eva units started go in a circle underground under the enemies feet, the circle got smaller and smaller each passing second.

"Anytime Rei" he said

"………now!"

As the words left her mouth, the ground underneath the SU Eva's gave way, only five Eva's out of the eleven jumped away in time before the rest was swallowed up. The Su Eva's were about to run and try and grab their friends out of there, when suddenly the ground was reconstructed as if nothing ever happened. The SU Eva's stood still until one fell on the ground with no head.

The SU Eva's immediately went back to back and made negative and positive shields making sure there was no hole in the defence. One positive shield flared as a negative shot was fired. The group quickly backed into some buildings and quickly found some cover. Another shot just broke through as they got to cover.

"Very good shooting, Sheila" Rei complimented her favourite and most brilliant pupil

"Thank you ma'am" she replied with no emotion

Sheila's Eva was blue and gold with nine small eyes which could move and form into one big eye. Sheila Also had a tail on her unit that had a tip which fired beams with high accuracy and strength. The head was shaped like unit 00's just without the chin.

The SU units were trying to formulate a plan. Touji was underneath them and was preparing to go up and finish them. Touji's unit and squad actually had two specialties and only one he was teaching his squad at the moment. The two: were underground and earth abilities and the second was stealth and assassination. Why? Because Touji's and his squad could use stealth camouflage and since they were masters of the ground, they knew by instinct how not to make the slightest vibration come from them. (I'll tell you how sometime later, it will be too hard now since I'm doing this at 5 am with no sleep) he emerged from the ground in the middle of the group, however they did not feel or notice him, 1 because he wasn't making a sound or any vibrations and 2 was because they all had their back to him covering each other.

Touji was finally out and a negative red blade came from his right forearm. He stabbed one right in the plug area, the two on both sides turned to see why their comrades' positive energy shield went down. Now if only they could tell the rest of what they saw but alas, all they could do is remain motionless as their Eva's heads rolled on the floor and since the mind of the Eva and pilot were synched, the pilots was cut off, the mind made all the cells die and pop at the same time cutting its own head off.

The last SU Eva turned to Touji but before it could do a thing its arms and legs were locked in tight, powerful grips from Touji's squad. Touji removed the head as quick as possible and then he and rest of his team sank into the earth like phantoms as if they were never there.

**(On the other side of the wall)**

"-oh, and a dress, white to bring out my hair then we have to go to Phera's because I need to do the modelling for the next magazine" Asuka said to Shinji

Shinji sighed and he could feel Tezum's sympathy.

"Ma'am, I don't think we should be talking about your date right now" Rainer said

"Why, you upset because you don't have a date" Shane said

"No! I have tons of men lined up to see me" She said

"You mean the other way round" Shane laughed

Rainer frowned

"Shut up! You baka, why don't you and your pathetic Eva take a hike." She replied

"What did you say" Shane said angrily

His Eva turned to face hers and started to growl and her Eva returned the growl.

Shinji sighed again.

Tezum moved forward to them and growled a lot louder then theirs which made them feel small and shut up. Azreil waged and beat her tail on the ground; she loved it when Tezum showed his dominance.

"Guys, cut it out, we still got four more to go. Shane go ahead Dirge, Macky, go with him" Shinji ordered 

The Eva's started to run off

"Matta, go with them" Asuka said

The four Eva's ran off to find the rest. Shane was leading then something small and round came at him and he went to grab it and throw it back.

"Shane, no!" Matta the explosive specialist

Shane grabbed it and it blew up, everyone took cover.

"Shane, you alright?" Dirge asked

"Yeah" Shane replied

The Eva's hand smoked but was unscathed.

"Does anyone know where they are?" Shane asked

"Yeah behind the building with the eagle on it." Macky said

"Alright run to it on my mark" Shane said

Unit 21 faced the building it was next to dug its hands in it lifted it up and threw it across to the building with the eagle.

"MARK!"

And with that the Eva's took off and soon the building crashed and it exploded since the eagle meant refuelling building, they ran pass the flames and right into the surprised SU's. Shane smiled like a maniac.

"Time to go medieval on your ass." Shane shouted

Matta ran up to a SU and a small red ball appeared in the Eva's hands. The SU kicked him and he wet backwards but it was alright because the ball wasn't in his hands anymore. The SU saw the ball touch and melt into his armour, the SU quickly shed its armour and as soon as it did the chest armour exploded and the SU went flying into a broken building. Matta made a bigger ball and threw it at the SU, the pilot never had the chance to gasp as the ball went into his gut and melted into. It blew up and what was left of the top half of the body was sent flying, only the head shoulder and arms remained.

Dirge ran into his SU, it reacted by ducking and taking his leg, Dirge smirked he put his hand on the ground and flipped with unreal speed and acrobatics. The Eva's arm moved so fast the SU couldn't catch until they realised it stopped because he was out of reach, however in less then a second the pilots head was buried in the ground. Dirge smirked and started to do thousands of palm attacks which never touched the SU but the pressure did, thousands of times, cracking the armour then blood started to leek out then soon organics then the plug which was blown to bits.

Macky pulled out a progressive knife; he made a stab for the midsection however the SU parried it away and preformed a roundhouse which Macky blocked him almost gave in due to the force. Macky rolled forward and preformed an uppercut. The enemy Eva caught it and broke his arm. Macky screamed. The SU picked up Macky's dropped knife and was about to stab him when suddenly a huge blue electrical beam engulfed the area above the waist, what was left smoked before falling forwards. Macky looked behind him to find unit 01 with its opened mouth sparking electricity.

Shane stared his enemy down, both Eva's roared at the same time before running towards each other, unit 21 ducked a right hook and delivered an extremely strong punch from his electrical fists. The SU staggered backwards and dodged a series of jabs and hooks from Shane. The SU saw an opening and put all his strength into a pure powered punch. Unit 21 skidded back from the powerful punch; the Eva righted its head as blood poured down its jaw. Shane looked up in his plug, blood pouring from his mouth and floated into the PE, Shane eyes flashed a different colour for a moment before he smiled insanely.

Unit 21 roared so loud that the whole of Japan could hear it. Unit 21 and started to pound the SU into the ground each punch making a crater that increased in size. After 1 minute the enemy Eva was nothing but flesh and metal. After 3 minutes the Eva stopped its pounding.

"Shane?" Shinji said

"Sorry about that sir, got a bit carried away"

Shinji just stared

"O…k, alright everyone back to HQ for a debrief, mission accomplished." Shinji said and the Eva's went back, except for Shinji, Asuka, Touji, Rei and their favourite students, the rest mentally and physically exhausted.

**(Eva cages)**

The pilots jumped out the plugs as soon as Rained jumped out she vomited and some of the other AP's followed suit, Shinji had warned the clean up cream of this and they said if it happens they would take care of the mess. He walked up to Asuka who was rubbing Matta's back.

"Asuka, I think we should rearrange the debriefing for another time" Shinji advised

Asuka looked around and nodded. They proceeded to the OP room and quickly linked up with Touji and Rei. They all sat down on the bench, Hikari saw them enter and quickly got them some drinks. She was allowed in the OP room because she was their friend and had told the commander it would help to have her with them.

They thanked her for the drinks and drank them quietly.

"……We should've done it on our own" Touji said

They all looked down; Asuka had her own input though.

"Look, it's better now then never and besides it was going to happen sooner or later" she said

Touji was silent.

"How is the boy doing, nii-san" Rei asked

Shinji rarely heard Rei say that but he was still not surprised.

"Macky? He put it back together himself and now is in his Eva going through PE regeneration." Shinji said

Asuka hated silence and so she wanted to leave.

"Come on, Shinji, I have two hours before I have to go to Phera's and I want the dress before then" She said

Shinji sighed before getting up and patting Touji's back while Hikari tried to soften his mood.

"Ja ne, Rei, Hikari" He said before walking away with Asuka.

**(Phera's models stage)**

"Excellent, Asuka, great form , now just hold that position" Phrea said

Asuka was dressed in snake skin covering her whole body and firmly pressed showing off her figure. She was posing to seem seductive. She personally chose this pose for one reason and that reason was sitting in a chair right beside Phrea, the reasons name was Shinji Ikari. Shinji was currently reading his manga, this one called ah my goddess. Asuka was getting a bit angry.

_Come on, baka, look at me!_

Shinji looked up and she inwardly as his eyes trailed her figure and she saw him mouth: damn.

"Okay, Asuka, change" Phrea said and she quickly went into the changing room and Phrea followed. (Phera's a women)

"You seem happy today" Phrea commented

Asuka smiled while looking through the clothes.

"Hey, Phrea, do you have anything that will…make me really sexy?" She asked with a blush

"Well, there is that red bikini which really barely covers anything or the satin red cat suit" Phrea said

"I'm no slut, so, I'll take the cat suit" she said

A moment later Asuka walked out in a real tight cat suit and Shinji dropped his magazine.

"When did I die" he said to himself thinking he was in heaven

Asuka did many poses that made Shinji have many thoughts and images in his head and that made him place the manga on his lap to cover up the blood rushing to a certain area.

After an hour Shinji and Asuka were making their way to a place to eat.

"So, Shinji how did you like the shoot?" She asked

They took a short cut through an alley

"It was…good" He said blushing

Asuka leaned on him and closer to his face

"Shinji, you're bad at lying. Did you like it? Did you think I was sexy? Did it make you real hard down there" she said seductively while pointing down towards a special area

_Should I tell her?_

_**You only live once…well, I can reincarnate not sure about you.**_

Shinji decided fuck it and told her everything. (I know, I know, you're all thinking Slayer what the fuck. I'm sorry but this is rated T not M because in T you might get more reviews butt the same might go for M. I'll bargain if I get one review who wants a lemon version of this chapter I'll do it in a day, I'm not kidding I'll do it)

After he finished, she blushed a lot when he promised a night of fun for it. (No. I can't right most of what's going to happen and no, to those want Asuka to get boned by Shinji because some people just don't want Asuka getting boned that quickly. I hate you guys, your like take it nice slow with Asuka but I'm like FUCK THAT! Whay can she just get boned on the spot?)

They walked to a nice restaurant named Giri. They went inside and ordered some sushi, the sushi soon arrived and it was the sharing type with only one set of chopsticks. Shinji fed Asuka and she did the same for him.

"Shinji, I want some wine" She said

Shinji nodded called a waiter over bullshitted about his age and also told him he was an Eva pilot. The wine came it was red Wine.

Shinji looked at the bottle

"Oh. My. God." Shinji said

"What" Asuka asked

"The date is barely visible but it reads 204 C.E!" He said

"No fucking way" she said looking at the bottle and gasping at the date.

"Quick, Shinji pour me some" She said and he quickly poured her half a glass. She drank it slowly savouring the taste. Once she finished she stared for a few seconds before looking at Shinji. He tried and couldn't believe his own taste buds.

"Shinji, no more, lets keep for when we get married……….uhh y-you know, like when I get married to someone and you get married to s-someone" she said

Shinji just smiled which made her blush

**(At Shinji's and now Asuka's mansion)**

Asuka was currently finishing her book, while Shinji was playing with Zorn.

"Shinji, if that wolf gets on the bed I'll kill him" She said

"Yes, Asuka" He replied While wrestling Zorn for a play stick that was in-between his mouth. After an hour Zorn went in his corner on his bed and Shinji and Asuka got in bed, light off. They stared at each other for awhile Asuka was blushing badly. He moved towards her and she gasped which made him smirk.

"What's wrong Asuka, you loved showing off your body before." he said

"I was only teasing you" she said with a big blush since she was half telling the truth

"Bullshit" He looked down out her chest and she quickly covered up.

"Damn, Asuka, up two sizes in one year, that's the biggest growth spurt I heard of" He said making her blush

"Baka hentai!" She shouted turning over

Shinji reached over and grabbed her **(Beep Beep this has Gone over the t rated allowance and will stop here for those her wish for the lemon please ask and slayer start immediate construction)**

**(Well, That's it…I don't know what to say, oh, wait, I got a forum up so check it out, any question you can ask and they will be answered. Also like it says above if you want a lemon version then by all means ask and I'll have it done by Monday or the next day I post it. I'm sorry I haven't updated the Life with Evangelion. I'll sort that out right after this. 3 more chapters to go.**

**FLAME RAHHEL, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT.) **

Actually it isn't he just has those complexes because I'm so perfect.

We all know that half of the people here want to read a lemon.

I command you as king of the Britain's to…


	13. Intermission

**Ok I've done the Lemon but where should I put it, I'm unsure but if you have a website please tell me. By the time this is put on the lemon will be in media miner but if you have anywhere I could post tell me. **

**The story on is called death is fickle remix. Remember to change the age settings on the site. **

**Also I will update Life with Evangelion in 2 days.**

**If you have any questions go to my forum. **

**I've posted it on it's in the M rated**


	14. Real

**(Really don't have much to say)**

**(The mansion, 10 AM)**

Asuka woke up with a start but began to fade into the warmth of someone else…someone else? Someone else? She sprang away from the person who just rolled over.

_Shinji?_

Asuka then remembered last night, the way she received pleasure and gave back pleasure, what she did, how she and he enjoyed every second and even how her throat managed to feel sore. She realised that she and Shinji came close to sex and if it wasn't for Shinji and her own Morales they might have. She didn't understand why she allowed him to do the things he did to her and the same for what she did for him. Was this the affect of sexual pleasure? A…drug that could make you forget reasoning and give in? Or was it manipulation?

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake off the fact that Shinji might of mentally forced her into the sexual conduct that they committed last night. She still had a lot to learn about Shinji and she knew there would be surprises. She can admit part of it was due to her lack of will…or maybe not. When she thought about it, She thought of it as an…event not love making or a watered down version of it. She knew love making was giving pleasure while sex was receiving pleasure. The real question was, which one did she feel. She wanted pleasure and she gave it, however there was more to it, giving pleasure and paying someone back were to different things. Did she feel like paying him back or did she really care deeply enough to want to give Shinji pleasure from her heart. So, in that case…both was the only answer she had available.

She didn't know what love was, she knew when you knew you loved someone you just knew, love couldn't be described since love can be fickle and misinterpreted and that is probably the main cause of divorce within families.

Shinji's eyes opened and he turned to Asuka who just stared at him.

"Thinking about last night" he said reading her face

She nodded

Silence

"Asuka-" Shinji started

"It was just sexual pleasure" she said to him

"I-I know" not truly believing his own words

"And…whatever happens in here is our secret…understand?" she said

He nodded before making his way to her.

He made an attempt to kiss her which she leaned away from for a moment before Shinji moved forward and their lips met. Asuka held the bed covers to her chest while the other was around his neck. After a few minutes they parted.

Asuka coughed which made Shinji frown..

"Was I too rough" he asked with concern

"No, no, it's just new…I can't believe I did it. I never knew how…fun it could be but it had its price." she said

"Well, do you think you can eat?" he asked

"Eat what?" she said glancing at him

"………OH! Not that, well, not now anyway" He said

Asuka nodded her head with a sigh.

Shinji phoned up rose and told her to make breakfast and prepare the table. Asuka told him what she wanted and he relayed that to rose. He put the phone down and turned to Asuka, he crawled to her, kissed her and put her body onto the bed. (there will be many scenes where Asuka and Shinji will explore their sexual drives…you know what to ask for)

After Asuka's and Shinji's bit of fun, they put on their silk night gowns and made their way down stairs to the breakfast room where everything was set up. They sat down and a butler served their food and handed Shinji a newspaper. They ate silently not because of previous events but because they loved the quiet and singing of the birds and the rustle of the trees.

"Asuka, get this. Touji and crew companies made a new product called the hover board and will be in stores this Christmas. Also the new 03 and 00 dolls are out this October however, contractors are still awaiting for approval from the pilots. And Asuka why didn't you tell me about this, Langley corp. was announced its opening on October the 21st. The new software and hardware called doll is a new high tech computer components that can link you to satellites and have processing speed of 5000 GB but with the cost of 1000 yen! This is now a hard contender for Microsoft as they are going to launch a console called the 02 this Christmas." he said

"why didn't you tell me and don't say you never-"

"you never asked" she said quickly

"dammit!" He said

Asuka's leg went up and down along his legs then in between then and rested on his crotch.

"don't be angry, Shinji" She purred stroking his face. " I'll think of something" she said winking

"but remember, baka, don't think I'm gonna do this every five minutes like Misato" she said

"I never said you were" He said

Asuka sipped her orange juice.

**(Greenland)**

The mountain range was demolished and a big dome was constructed. It was actually a big elevator designed to lift supplies up and down. Major Sybil peters was making her way to the complex. The door was guarded by heavily armed guards. Sybil walked up to the door with a key card and the guars nodded. The door opened up to reveal a very high tech research room. Men and women ran to one station to another. She walked passed them to another door which opened to a massive room with huge screens on the wall.

A scientist ran up to her.

"Major we are expecting you" He said

She nodded and followed him as he walked to an elevator. They descended into a hallway, the scientist showed her to a cafeteria where the black ops were situated along with Vincent. She walked up and sat on a chair next to Vincent. They all nodded their heads at her.

"So, why do you need me down here?" She asked

Vincent glanced at her before speaking.

"We have encountered demons guarding the lance of destruction, I want you to lead the black ops in and get rid of them but do not destroy the temple." He said

The black ops nodded but Sybil had her doubts

"Sir? How many are there?" She asked

"352" he said without hesitation

The Black ops were stunned to silence, one even dropped his glass, breaking it.

"S-sir?" She asked

"Black ops all black ops forces will be with you" Vincent said

All black ops, 300 minus the ones lost in combat equalled around 205.

"Sir? How big is the temple?"

"It's located in the mantel of the earth thanks to recent updates. And is like a empty space in the mantel. It has the size that rivals the land of America."

Silence

"I expect heavy losses but for a worthy cause" He finished

They all nodded heartily

**(Back at the mansion) **

Asuka was riding her new horse with a brown/red coat around a track she brought for a fair price. She used to ride with her mum when she was little and wanted to get back into it, she was planning on competing in the upcoming world tournament. Her coach, a German man named john Adoest, he had a short beard brown hair and blue eyes. Shinji was watching while stroking Zorn. Zorn had gone vicious and Shinji knew this would come so he had to beat the wolf until it would not dare to stand up and in doing so, regained Zorn's loyalty.

"_Beherrsche Asuka! Lass das Pferd nicht dich beherrschen! "_ He said while the horse jumped a obstacle.

"_Ja, ich weiß, aber sie kriegt leicht Angst!" _Asuka said

"_Na und? Sorg dafür, dass sie dich fürchtet und dich mehr als das Leben respektiert. Versohl ihr den Hintern, wenn es sein muss!" _He said and Asuka tried again with a better result.

John walked up to Shinji and sat down.

"She needs better equipment and maybe competition…do you have a horse?" john asked Shinji.

"Yeah, I just brought him to the mansion, he's a tough one but I earned his respect but sometimes he's a wild card." Shinji said giving Zorn a bone.

"Do you mind bringing him out." John asked

"No problems but he's never been around other horses unless in competition. While I get him, fill out the stuff we need I'll pay and from now on if you need anything else I'll give you a bank just for horse stuff I'll give you a million at first." Shinji said getting up and moving to the stable with the now half grown Zorn following him.

A few moments later a huge 18.5 hands horse walked out. It was jet black with a white mane, it probably weighed about 3,000 pounds. Shinji was on top while Zorn was at the horses side. Asuka and her horse Rathela stopped and looked at the great horse come towards them.

John whistled.

"Holy-you have a machine here, how long you had him?" He asked

"I had him since I was 11 but I came to Tokyo-3, I didn't see him until three months ago." Shinji said

"What is his name?" John asked

"I called him howl" Shinji said

The massive horse approached Asuka and Rathela and started to sniff Rathela but she stepped back and he followed.

"Shinji, I think Rathela is a bit intimidated" Asuka said stroking her horse and calming her as howl continued to sniff around

Shinji stroked howl.

"She'll get used to it and besides, howl won't harm her, true he does get violent at times but is often calm unless provoked" Shinji said

John smiled.

"How about a race?" John said

Asuka looked a bit nervous while Shinji remained calm.

"I'm no pro, I just got back into this after nine years." Asuka said

"Don't worry you'll do fine, so long as you stay in control." John said

Asuka nodded and made Rathela move to the start of the track and Howl followed but soon broke off in a run for the start.

Once they were lined up John waited, pulled up his blank gun and fired.

The two horses broke off in a run. Rathela was right next to Howl. It seemed Howl was not really interested in winning but more into Rathela.

"Come on, Rathela" Asuka urged in her ear.

The horse started to go faster and getting ahead of howl. Howl stayed in its same pace.

"guess it's too big to move that fast. See, no problem" Asuka said

It was another two minutes when they saw the finish line and howl was behind. As Asuka and Rathela closed on the finish line, a thunderous sound came behind them and howl flew past them with brutal speed and went past the finish line and stopped not even looking out of breath. When Rathela caught up and past the finish line, Shinji had already dismounted and started to feed Howl an apple.

Asuka dismounted and was angry.

"You baka!" Asuka shouted

Shinji turned around in confusion.

"What?" He asked

"You held back!" She said

"No, it was a strategy" he said

"Bullshit! You just wanted to make us look bad!" she pushed

"Look Asuka, I know you think we were playing with you but it's our strategy, if you sprint off and burn stamina then we come up and go past you and your out of stamina to burst up." He said

"Maybe so Ikari-san but you should just go all out in a general pace ahead and then burst to the end, especially if there are horses as fast or faster then howl" John pointed out

Shinji was silent.

"I never thought of that, I guess I'll work on that" he said

Asuka was about to burst.

"Lets take the horses into the field and let them off." John suggested

Asuka sighed and nodded.

Zorn and howl stayed by Shinji as he walked to the field.

In the fields.

Zorn, howl and Rathela had gone off to play and relax. A table had been set-up for Shinji and Asuka, John had gone with the horses.

Asuka was drinking a can of coke while Shinji was writing his third book.

"How was the sale?" Shinji asked

"My second account of being a pilot? Sold out everywhere, three billions copies gone in a week, made 30 billion dollars or here 30 ryu and I'm donating half of it to charity." She said

Silence

"hey Asuka?" Shinji called

"Yes" She answered

"Are we a couple?" Shinji asked

Asuka looked at him.

"I-I don't know" she said looking down

"Do you want to be?" He asked

"Do you" she replied

He paused

"Yeah, yeah I do, with you" He answered

"I-I guess it would be interesting to find out what it would be like to be a couple…with you" she said

"Then…may I kiss you to start it?" He asked

Asuka paused

She got up sat on his lap, rapped her arms around his neck and kissed deeply. They explored each others mouth and Shinji wrapped his arms around her slim waist .

"This feels great Asuka" He said while hugging her

She remained silent as she held tight to the embrace.

"hey, love birds" John shouted

Asuka was about to jump off Shinji but he held her in place.

"don't be embarrassed or ashamed because we are together, if we like it then there is nothing wrong with it." Shinji whispered

Asuka hesitated and remained on his lap.

"How are they?" Shinji asked

"Fine" He said sitting down " And you two" He asked

"We're fine" Asuka replied getting up and returning to her place.

Shinji stood up and whistled loudly.

A pause

Zorn and howl ran towards their master and Rathela followed before braking off to Asuka. Shinji petted both Zorn and howl and then all three animals lied down.

Shinji's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said

Asuka and John watched him as he speak on the phone and then hang up.

"Who was it?" Asuka asked

"Misato, she wants us to come in for a very late synch test." He said

Rathela naiad as Tezum landed close by, however, Zorn and Howl didn't seem to mind. Azreil soon landed as well and both pilots climbed in.

"John we'll leave the Animals with you" Asuka said as the Eva's started to lift their wings to propel them in the air.

"Ok" He said waving and covering his eyes as the colossus beings flew off into the air.

**(NERV, Don't ask why I didn't do this before? I forgot, please don't kill me)**

Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Touji, were waiting in the control room for the tests as the Eva's were linked to the computers. Once that task was completed the pilots entered the plugs and waited for further instructions.

"Ok everyone, it's time for the real late synch tests, so concentrate." Ritsuko said.

The pilots did so and started to concentrate. Meanwhile Misato was drinking a cup of coffee while Ritsuko overlooked the station Maya was working at. After a few moments Misato asked the question.

"Synch" The only word she said

"Well, Asuka has took back the lead at 425.19. Shinji second with 419. 75, Rei with 376.06 and finally Touji with 306.99." Ritsuko said

"So, who do you think will evolve next?" Maya asked

"It could be Shinji or Rei" Ritsuko answered

Misato had a confused look on her face

"What? I thought Shinji's 01 was already evolved" she asked

"From what Tezum is telling Shinji, he's only 1/3 of his evolution…Shinji can you ask Tezum when he will evolve?" Ritsuko asked

Shinji opened his eyes

_Well?_

_**430**_

_Wow!_

"He says 430" Shinji answered to them.

"Shinji it is then" Maya said.

"Who's winning?" Asuka asked

"You are, Asuka, then it goes, Shinji, Rei, Touji" she said

Asuka beamed and 02's tail started to pound the ground.

The techs and maintenance crew sighed at the damage the Evangelion was making to the ground with its tail.

**(Don't ask, this was more a filler then anything else, I don't know, I just know the next and last chapter of this book will be pretty big since Tezum will finally evolve and well, as for the lemon, just ask, you know. Flame Rahhel because he's badass)**

Rahhel: I tell you guys I never had sex with that woman.


	15. Bring on the light works

**Bring on the light works**

**(NERV, Tokyo-5)**

BEEP

"Damn it!" Reina shouted

Shinji's squad were all trying out this new training method of synchronisation with the Eva's. There was a pool and in that pool was a motor wit propellers that would spin making it rise every time to signals came at the same time. One was connected to the Eva and one was connected to the pilot in their heads via needles. It wasn't going so well though for anyone except Shinji.

"Silex! Your to slow! do it faster!" Reina shouted

"Reina, your suppose to do it at the same pace you both can do. Try to compromise" Shinji instructed from his desk.

He was reading reports from PP's that have been found and were going to join his unit. 25 in total. He was signing some papers when a shadow covered his sheets. He looked up to find Axel.

"Yo Axel!" Shinji said slightly surprised

Even though Axel was not involved in the operations, he was the highest in Shinji's squad and was Shinji's chosen apprentice. All the OP's had to pick the person in their squad who excelled the most and had extreme potential.

"I have completed the beep, motor tests…I still can't seem to talk to my Eva though but he still can synch with me." Axel said

Shinji sighed. Axel's Eva was very problematic. Like Tezum, their personalities were opposed or very different. However, Axel's Eva never talked for reasons unknown. Axel however, still managed to get a synch of 92.6 which is a feat.

"Axel, I want you to come with me." He said

"Mina! I want you all to carry on!" He told them

He soon walked off with Axel in toe. They soon arrived at the cages and walked up to unit 50. It was black and green. It had Green but faded black limbs but black body. It also had a tail. It had no visible eyes. But Ritsuko said there were six. The head was black with three horns that were bone horns. (Not bio mechanical. like horns that grow out of a goat.) and its teeth were bolted shut. Axel watched the Eva. It did nothing.

"Enter it" Shinji said

Axel flicked his fingers and the Eva's had moved up so Axel could hop on. He entered the plug and the start up commenced.

Axel tried to start some kind of a conversation but no luck.

Shinji walked the stairs and into the control room to find Makoto and a tech underneath a working station.

"So I said, listen bitch if you don't get in that kitchen and make my dinner. I'm going to shove this brief case up your ass…Needless to say. I couldn't feel my balls for a week." The tech said picking up a ranch

Makoto noticed Shinji.

"Hi Shinji-kun, how can I help?" He said

"Yeah, can you help me? I need to talk to Axel." Shinji asked

"Sure" Makoto said pressing some buttons on the station.

"Go ahead." Makoto said going out for a cup of coffee

"Axel?"

A sigh

"Yeah" He responded

"No luck eh?" Shinji asked

"No" Was Axel's response

"Okay. Well have you figured out your ability yet?" Shinji asked

"No, not really"

"Okay. To find your ability, you need to synch with your Eva then you need to explore the Eva's body and functions and allow it to do the same to you. Then you have a base. After that you need to find which part of the Eva's body has a…dormant part or part not used. You then have to exploit that part and then the rest is up to you." Shinji explained

Axel closed his eyes. He tried to go and mentally explore Eva, but couldn't. He felt a pressure on his head and soon realized it was the Eva trying to get in HIS head. He let the Eva in and in return went in the Eva as well. He was looking around for something, anything. After a few moments of searching through veins, organs, arteries, nerves and the Eva's brain. He stopped at the arms. It was all foggy and hazy so he delved into pushing away as much of the fog as possible, just then he felt nothing, the Eva had lost interest and he could feel himself being sucked out. He fought desperately to get more uncovered. He moved a bit more and got a glimpse of a pattern that was made from light. It filled his head with information and as such didn't notice he was quickly being pulled out. As soon as he was back in Eva he blacked out and woke up outside and on a bed. Shinji sat beside him reading a book about how to be a PIMP of redheads by Rahhel and write something down.

**(Wow I only needed 10 years to write it.)**

"You awake?" He said not looking.

Axel looked down and realized he was in medical clothes.

"What happened?" Axel asked

Shinji was silent

"Don't you remember" Shinji asked

Axel thought for a moment and almost blacked out again from the amount of information from one glance.

"How long was I out for?" Axel asked

"2 weeks" Shinji replied simply and almost lost his eyes at the fact this guy Rahhel had over 1000 redheads at least double D's who he all owned.

**(What should I say it was a good decade)**

"That long?" Axel was stunned.

Shinji put the book down.

"Don't worry this happens with everyone. Well, only me, Asuka, Touji and Rei slept as long as you. You just had a lot of information about your Eva, No one has seen all of the marks but we try to, it seems we must take what we get." Shinji explained.

Axel looked down, not satisfied. He felt like the Eva…didn't respect him or even care about him.

"Damn it!"

**(10 miles into the earth's mantel)**

Deep within the empty space of the earths mantel. War was in commence, Roars of all kinds echoed and overlapped each other as gun fire and explosions were the music of this chaos. 192 Eva's were inter mingled with 240 demons in a ground slaughter. Metal scraps coloured red from blood and flesh black from days of decay from the two weeks of fighting and only ten hours ago did it turn into a complete brawl for survival. On a hill stood two Eva's, one was Vincent's and the other was new. It had a pointy mask with a blue sun on it. It had blue gauntlets with main body colour of white. It had six wings that looked white but were bat in design with blue tips. It had a very long white feathery tail; its spine was coloured sapphire.

"Sybil, how does it feel?" Vincent asked

"Powerful and so does Librium, I can't wait to use this awesome power" She said holding her crystals and feeling the power go through her.

"You might get that chance." Vincent's Eva turned around to face 40 Eva's waiting for orders.

"We're moving out, cut through to the temple" He ordered

All Eva's roared except Vincent's. All 40 Eva's ran to the temple where there was the fight for survival in between. Librium took flight and Vincent's Eva vanished. The 40 Eva's ran in a phalanx formation, as soon as they reached the fight, they brought out progressive knifes and started to chop and hack their way through, friend or foe. Librium was throwing balls of blue light at groups of demons; the ball blew up and disintegrated anything in its range. They were getting close to the Eva sized temple, Librium dived and shot a beam from her hand making a path for the Eva's Vincent's Eva appeared and led the now 35 Eva's. Four demons came out of nowhere. Vincent gripped the hilt on his back, he let go and the demons came to attack, the demons were a meter away before they toppled into cubes of flesh.

The Eva's ran into the Temple and came onto a big gate that was even huge to Eva. Two Eva's pushed the gates open. Librium landed next to Vincent as the gates opened and a black mist poured from the door and red electricity covered the gates and opened the rest of the way themselves.

The doors opened to reveal a room that had pitch black walls that had purple black tendrils moving along it. There were red symbols glowing around the room, ceiling, floor, and all the walls. At the centre stood a floating metallic black with ruby cracks running through it lance of destruction. Red electricity crackled off it as black wisps of negative energy came off it.

Vincent's Eva pulled out a purple and blue crystal. The crystal of Pluto. He threw it at the lance and it disappeared, the red lightning dimmed and Vincent proceeded to take the lance of destruction from its place. As soon as he stepped back, the whole area started to rumble.

"As expected, without the constant flow of negative energy the lance provides around this massive tomb, the pressure of the superheated rock will break through. Continue to phase three" Vincent said

All the Eva's walked out the temple and watched as the top of the ceiling to the grand cave exploded and lava pooled in. However, nine beings suddenly flew in from the hole as well. Low and behold, it was the harpies, the SEELE units. They were different, their teeth had grown longer to the point they ripped through their own flesh and poured a constant flow of blood from the wounds. They still had the whale shape heads with no eyes; they had become a lot bulkier probably due to the weight of the fake lances. They also had feathery tails white on the outside, black on the inside. Their wings had grown quiet a bit. Finally their hands and feet had turned into talons.

There was one different to the others but only by colour, it was red and black and had green blood. They all retained their smiles though. They landed close by oblivious to the lava they landed in and made their way to Vincent.

SEELE units no longer need a dummy plug and became sentient. They were both and had no sex they had two different voices and spoke with telepathy. They told SEELE about how they were there when first impact happened, along with Oblivion and they only knew what was to come next.

_**Hand me the lance and let us be on our way**_

The leader spoke. Vincent handed them the lance of destruction. A demon tried to jump one of the units but the harpy cut it with its tail like a whip down the middle. The leading Harpy took the lance and it morphed into a reaper scythe and then it took flight. Librium followed and grabbed onto Vincent's unit and lifted him up into the air. The harpies followed while the other Eva's waited for the lava to destroy the whole cave so they could swim out but first, they needed to take care of the demons. They ran off to rally the survivors and to tell them to go all out.

They all had smiles knowing they were one step closer to securing forth impact.

**(NERV command room)**

Everyone had been called in after Maya informed everyone about a massive amount of negative energy disperse below Greenland in the mantel. Commander Ikari was in his seat with his hands covering his lower face.

"Status" Ikari (wanker) commanded

"There was a enormous amount of negative energy released under Greenland in the mantel. Recent diagnostics showed that there was a empty space down there, like the Geo-front but this needed small and almost undetectable bursts of negative energy to maintain its form. However, it gave off a massive wave of negative energy and that was it. The Geo-front collapsed on itself." Ritsuko said

Fuyutsuki leaned forwards.

"Ikari, do you think SEELE managed to obtain the lance of destruction?" He asked

"Do we have any information on what was occurring inside the Geo-front before it collapsed?" Gendo asked

"Well, there was quiet a lot of heat sources in there also there was a lot of negative and positive energy going through them and being moved to other places" Maya said

"Gendo pulled out a draw with a laptop inside and typed something in."

Maya got a note from the MAGI and gasped as she read it. This caught the other attention.

"What is it Maya?" Misato asked

"The commander asked for some results from the MAGI" She said

"What was the results about" Misato said

"What is the percentage of the heat sources being Eva's" Maya said covering her mouth

Everyone was silent

"What was the result" Aoba asked

"97.00099965" She said

Dread fell on everyone once they heard that.

"Gendo?" Fuyutsuki asked

"Phase two" He said with narrowed eyes.

Fuyutsuki nodded and made his way to the office. Gendo stood up.

"Commence operation Rally!" He shouted

There was a pause, then suddenly EVERYONE went to their counsels, stations or to do a call. Misato hoped it would never come but it did. It was really starting. She took a deep breath in and out. She walked to Maya.

"Call the OP's and The AP's tell Asuka operation rally has been ordered at 15:42 today the 14th of February 2017." Misato said and Maya nodded

She stood with only one thought

_It has begun._

The order was sent and heard in many different countries affiliated with NERV. As soon as they got the word they sent out agents and ordered for all PP's to be found and put into the training course then active duty. From one country to another, supplies personnel and Evangelions were transported. The skies were shadowed by thousands of carriers of all shapes and sizes with support craft following.

The UN were gathering and it was not unnoticed as the press got right to publishing headlines on the world wide activity. Stories cropped up here and there but all ending with the same conclusion.

War

It was obvious something big was going to happen especially with the new space colonies in construction and one due to be inhabited in a week. Trillions were disappearing. Tax had sky rocketed and the economies were being put on a halt by the sudden disappearance of money. World panic soon broke out. Violence, vandalism, theft and crimes easily unnoticed was everywhere. Business closed down or became bankrupt.

Police and local authorities were out full force to calm the people with fear in their hearts. Every political station and house was filled with roars of protest and screams of outrage and confusion echoed of the walls. The world was in chaos and the world leaders and high powered men were swept in over the sea to Gina-station.

Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Touji, Misato and all the figure heads were all heading to the marine base via VTOL.

"Oi, what is this Gina-station?" Touji shouted over the sound of the propellers.

"It's a station under the sea, it was made two months ago, its purpose is to hold world meetings that everyone can go to without worrying about it being enemy seas. The personnel there are from different places all over the world and can speak any language…except Eva" Asuka said

"ETA 5 minutes!" The pilot said

Ritsuko was looking through her laptop looking over the different people she would have to talk to.

"Mina" Ritsuko said

Everyone looked at her as she handed out wireless earphones.

"These are translators. Everyone you see will have one, so you can understand them and they can understand you." Ritsuko said

"Ah, yes, Didn't Rei's company first develop and mass-produce these?" Shinji asked

"Yes we did" Rei said

"Here we are!" The pilot said as a platform rose from the sea. The platform was big and had two Evangelion standing on it with a black halberd each.

The VTOL landed and deposited the occupants before flying away. The two Eva's raised their halberds and positive energy pored in waves from them making a dome as the platform descended.

As they descended, they marvelled at the base, except Ikari. It was huge, not as big as NERV but still pretty big. It was shaped in a dome with pipes coming out here and there. It was hard to tell the colour because of the sea and the blue hue the positive dome had but it looked green. There was many auto defences around moving here and there to keep a look out for any invasion. They descended into an open hangar which quickly closed as they entered. Slits opened up in the walls to drain the water. Once it was drained the two Eva's dropped the positive shield.

"Hey!" someone called

They all turned to look at the caller. Asuka became happy while Misato scowled.

"Kaji-san" Shinji said

The spy smirked and walked over dressed in a black suit and black tie.

"Kaji! You work here?" Asuka said immediately wrapping her arm around Kaji's arm.

Kaji smiled oddly in Asuka's grip but turned to Misato.

"Hey Katsuragi! How's it goi-" He started

"Put a sock in it!" she said

"Kaji why are you here?" Shinji said watching Asuka

"To escort you of course" He said

Asuka was happy beyond belief. Kaji turned and headed for the door of the hangar. Everyone followed. They walked down a corridor into a grand room where hundreds of world leaders. They all stared at them but most if not al were staring at Shinji.

Asuka glanced at Shinji then back at them. One stepped forward.

"Shinji Ikari." the man held his hand out and Shinji shook it.

The man looked at his hand in amazement.

Soon someone stepped in the room. And told everyone to get to their seats, Kaji directed the NERV officials to there seats but moved Shinji to the very front wit a seat separate from everyone else and a desk in front of him. He felt nervous.

"Shinji-kun, you will oversee this meeting." Kaji whispered in his ear as everyone was seated and waited patiently. Shinji wasn't sure how to start this but some advice from Tezum helped.

_**Ask why**_

"We shall begin with the reason we were called here. Ano…Doctor Akagi" Shinji said

Ritsuko sighed but stood up.

"As some of you well know, Greenland was attacked by SEELE forces. After the fighting was over and SEELE had claimed that line they went underground to look for what? Is unknown…but the fact is, that they attacked and with no reason" She said and took a seat.

"She's right, we were attacked by SEELE and with the only words of the purification and the new era of sovereignty!" a Greenlander said

"Are you sure, perhaps you are mistaken. SEELE fights for the salvation of the world. They would not randomly attack you" The president of America said.

"Attack? You mean massacre. My people died today and suffered and are still suffering. Tell me! Why then were we attacked?" The Greenland leader asked.

"you probably were planning on going against SEELE and joining NERV and plotting to attack SEELE yourself" one American ambassador said

"What proof do you have that they were?" Touji said

"Affiliating with you scum is proof enough! I can just about tolerate you because of the person who saved our lives was Ikari!" the ambassador said

"Please, keep rude and offensive remarks to yourselves." Shinji said

"How many were lost to this attack?" A German counsellor asked

"30,000" the Greenland leader said gravely

"Jesus, that's over half the population!" A Spanish leader said

"And SEELE's to blame" Green land leader said.

"But operation rally will start a world wide war that could devastate us all!" The president said

"I rather have war than lose the whole human race" the Chinese leader said

"Do you know what you say! Are you and NERV war mongers!" the African leader said

"This is an outrage!" A European said

And with that the shouting started.

"Silence!" Shinji shouted

And so there was

"Ahem…with the fact that this could be considered a full and is probably no doubt going to be the worse. Is NERV going to go along with the call of operation Rally" Shinji asked trying not to pick sides

Asuka stood

"Yes, with this recent attack there may be more and as such it needs to be stopped no matter what. We all know SEELE is headed for 4th impact and if the whole world does not agree with it, then it shall not happen in accordance to the grand will" Asuka said

Some people frowned. The Grand will was a signing of free will to choose, basically if all the world leaders decided on something that could effect the hold world, then it could happen. However, if even on leader disagrees with it then it must not be aloud to continue, and ALL the world leaders signed it.

"This is unbelievable!" the president said and left the room.

"I guess that is that, this meeting is adjourned!" Shinji said

With that all the leaders started to leave the room. Shinji watched as Asuka clung onto Kaji as they walked out with the others. Shinji followed and walked up to Kaji.

"Hey Kaji!" He said grabbing his attention.

"A word please" He said

Kaji unclipped Asuka from his arm and walked up to Shinji.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Kaji asked

"Yeah, can you…leave my girlfriend alone I don't mind you talking to her but don't let her hold your arm, that's my job…"

Kaji stood while trying to register what the old timid boy said. He smiled nervously at Shinji's straight face but Eva eyes (you know sapphire eyes and one four pointed star underneath his gold pupil.)

"O-ok Shinji-san, I will" Kaji said before walking on and making sure Asuka could not hold onto him.

_**Yeah! Run you stupid ratty prick! Go back to your melons! And not the human kind!**_

**(Tokyo-5)**

Tokyo-5 or NERV's main base was full of activity almost Eva's were in production. They were going through the crystal stage to fleshly form. They were all in a room in a big ball of glass that had a oxide layer to hold up. They were floating in liquefied Silum to help with their growth.

NERV were getting their own military from all over the world. It was being constructed in the bowels of Tokyo-5, currently they had about 250,000 in staff and soldiers. Crafts of all kinds were being constructed even ones never seen (I'm not going to explain the new things, because they are not needed plus all the notes on the ones I have done are downstairs and it's about 5:00) a Geo-front was being constructed for the soldiers and staff to sleep in.

The weaponry production had risen drastically from human to Eva size and were being sent to neutral and siding countries along with Eva's and the pilots. Word was sent to build NERV facilities were being built in allied countries while SEELE ones were being built in enemy lands. Archaeologists were being offered jobs all over the world by NERV or SEELE organisations for reasons unknown.

The machinery that managed and influenced the magma from the earth and its components were in full use for Evangelion armour for around the world. PP's were being searched, no, hunted into NERV and SEELE. Money from banks were being pulled out for reasons unknown. As such people couldn't access their money or it was gone and as such billions of people around the world went to their local bank and ripped their money back into their own hands in fear of losing it or it being lost. Banks were being closed business were losing income and people weren't buying as much and this brought about low production for not being able to sell their current amount of products and this lead to low employment.

Finally preparations for war which had already broken out in Mexico France and India NERV against SEELE forces. The people in charge at the moment at Tokyo-5 were Misato and Ritsuko in the new command room with plasma and hollow screens to organise the new technology. The command room had the MAGI in it and were linked up to many frequency stations that monitored and viewed the data sent by the multiple NERV satellites that circled the planet.

Right now the communications staff was as busy as ever, reports from other NERV facilities across the world stated they were under attack and needed support. Misato was organising the preparations and what to send out to support the other countries. She had sent out almost a hundred regiments of soldiers and technicians along with about 50 or so Evangelion and she was still planning on sending more.

Misato was pushing herself and even thought of sending Rei and the others to the different countries to take over and manage the situation.

"Major Katsuragi! When will support be here!" Mika Hamlet the half Japanese half French pilot stationed in French asked,

"Soon Mika, just hold, there ETA will be ten minutes" Misato said frantically

"Ok! John, Croon! Follow my lead, set the N2 mines off as soon as they get within five miles of the base!" Mika said

"Reinforcements have landed in India and have started to fan out in the Deccan plateau and heading towards the NERV facility" A Bridge tech said

"The NERV facility in Guatemala, Mexico has reported the SEELE forces are retreating after a surprise attack they had set up" Another bridge tech said

Misato sighed but knew she still wasn't out of the woods

"Send them more personnel with supplies and equipment to help out in repairs!" Misato ordered

"Regiment 32 through to 41 have landed in France along with 15 Evangelions and are proceeding to cut down the enemy with a pincer attack" A bridge tech reported

Things were calming down.

"Do the same for them once the fight is over! I want damage reports in my office in twenty four hours, monitor the NERV facilities and tell them to prepare for attacks and countermeasures. Send out request for meetings with the other NERV branch commanders, keep up the tracking on SEELE forces and try and plot their next course of action, send as much food and support as they need. Send all raw data to the MAGI and keep it constantly posted, after all of this take a rest! Understood!"

"Hai!"

Misato sighed and got up to go and get a cup of coffee. She walked to her office and opened the door to find Ritsuko sipping a coffee and sitting in her seat.

"Hi, Misato" Ritsuko said looking over some paper work

"Why are you in here?" Misato asked

"Because your office is warmer" she answered

Misato pulled out a chair and sat down

"So how is it-"

"Dear God, it's hell and that was only the start. I can't manage the world on my own" Misato said sadly

"You can always let Asuka help out" Ritsuko offered

"I can't ask Asuka" Misato almost whispered

"Why not?" Ritsuko asked confused

"Because…because Asuka and Shinji don't need me bothering them" Misato said

"Is this because they left you so quickly to live together? Is that where you got that assumption from?" Ritsuko asked

"Well, it's obvious, why else would they leave? Because Pen-pen took a bath? Because the rooms were too small? I don't think so! It was me who got in there way, yet it was me who got them to meet! They used me only to leave me on my own and forget about me! Shinji doesn't even talk to me! He's always busy with _her_ and doesn't even glance at me!" Misato shouted.

"Misato, sorry to say this but, you are thirty years old and you _need_ fifteen years olds to help you live your life. You say they used you but Misato…you used them openly, chores, taking out the trash, cleaning your own house and even cooking. I'm sorry but to anyone else except yourself, it would seem they had to take care of you. As for Shinji not talking to you, well, he is fifteenteen and he has to take the world on his shoulders plus train almost four hundred children to kill and then live with his girlfriend and finally he has to get past his own problems, in all honesty…your just being selfish" Ritsuko said

Smack

Misato had her arm outstretched and Ritsuko had a red cheek. Misato was about to burst but soon ran out in anger

"Child" Ritsuko said with a smirk

**Tokyo-4**

Asuka was walking around town with Stellar and her boyfriend, Tohl.

"-And Tohl had a fight for me, he's even got the bruise to proof it!" Stellar said proudly

"Well, Shinji fought for me and even has a _scar_ to prove it!" Asuka said smiling at Stellar's frown

Asuka and Stellar met up while Asuka was looking for some clothes to try and keep her mind off world events.

"Hey, Tohl, can you go away for a moment?" Stellar asked

"Sure thing" he said

Stellar grabbed Asuka's hand and brought her to a nearby bench near a park. They sat down and Asuka waited for Stellar to start what she wanted to say.

"Asuka me and Tohl…" Stellar couldn't finish

"you and Tohl…?" Asuka queried

"you know!" stellar almost shouted

Asuka gave her a blank stare

"Did _it_" Stellar squealed out

Asuka just stared

"And? What else?" Asuka asked not seeing the big deal

"You mean you're used to this" Stellar asked

Asuka nodded

"…you and Shinji had sex!" Stellar shouted

Asuka put a hand over her mouth

"Stellar! Shut up! Me and Shinji haven't had sex, we just…we didn't have intercourse…just the oral stuff" Asuka said

Stellar blinked

"Oh, sorry, I just thought you and Shinji-"

"What about me?"

The two girls jumped to see Shinji standing there in a white jacket and black jeans with a chain coming out a pocket. On his right was Zorn and he had a chain around his neck with a scythe on it

"Shinji!" Asuka said

She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Why didn't you come out with me but you came out with your wolf" Asuka complained looking up at him

"I did ask you to wait until I came back from my assessment" He told her

"It's not polite to make a lady wait" Stellar said

_And who the fuck asked you_

"Yeah, baka!" Asuka said flicking his nose

"The hell? I had to go; do you want me coming with you not knowing I might have aids or some disease?" Shinji argued

"That's what you went for?"

"Yeah" Shinji said

"So, what was the result?" Asuka asked

Shinji looked to Stellar who didn't seem to care.

"Oi! Fuck off!" Shinji said obviously not liking Stellar

"You!" stellar shouted

"What's going on here!" Tohl said as he rushed towards the shouting

"HA! Stellar check it!" Asuka said pointing to Shinji's scar on his face

Stellar frowned…again

"Come on Tohl, I'm hungry" Stellar said

They walked away, well, Stellar stormed away.

"Shinji, you don't have to be so harsh to her" Asuka said

"I just don't like how she interferes with other peoples business" Shinji said

They started to walk with Zorn by their side.

They walked silently with Asuka's arm wrapped around Shinji's like an actual couple and Asuka relaxed in the calmness of the park. They walked on through and pass the trees that were almost leafless thanks to the seasons coming back.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked

"Umm" he answered

"What do the trees signify, I was always told the trees knew the future and represented the world's condition but what do they represent now?" Asuka asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Well…I guess they mean…they mean the world is still developing and recuperating from its experiences and hardships but now, because of the war, the world might not get that chance" he said sadly

"Then, how can we help? We almost started it or announced it and now there is a possibility the colonies in space may be effected as well." Asuka said

Shinji let out a breath

"We have to finish it before too much damage is inflicted and the world is unrecoverable" Shinji said

"There must be another way besides war, another answer" Asuka said

"Well, then, I'm still looking, I really can't find it. To protect is to attack, no offence without defence without offence. The two coexist and fight. Protection means to fight for something, but in the end, it's still fighting and hurting. Unless there is another way around this without the need of protection then…we must fight" Shinji almost whispered

They approached a stream and Asuka and Shinji sat down while Zorn jumped in.

"Asuka, this stream represents our lives. Each particle is the soul of every being and this is the route they must take, however, I don't know where our stream ends. To a dried up desert of death and self loathing or to a great sea or opportunities and futures" Shinji suggested

"But, what if we are wrong, what if SEELE is the way to the great sea?" Asuka said looking into Shinji's eyes with regret

Shinji gave her a smile

"Asuka, you don't know what I saw when I was in third impact and…I don't either, so much was in there yet I gained so little but…the little I gained tells me what I need to know and that is impact is only for the dead and not for the living" he said

"Are you saying that…you have to die to be in that realm the instrumentality?" Asuka asked, shocked

"Sort of, I really can't say for sure but what I do know, is that you must at least be killed to even think of going to that place" Shinji said

Zorn jumped out and shook as much water off as he could while Asuka was worried about what SEELE was doing.

"Them, we can't let SEELE succeed for they don't know what they sow" Asuka said with firm resolve

_**Hey, Shinji!**_

_Huh_

_**EVOLUTION, BABY!**_

**NERV**

"Good grief, another one" A technician said as he watched Tezum glow blue

Again almost everyone came to see it and Maya being the new head of science since Ritsuko is working in Tokyo-5, was monitoring it. Her assistant, Amy, was at her side looking at the readings.

"Ma'am, what is this?" Amy asked

Maya was silent as electrical sparks covered the Eva and every passing second the electrical currents grew and intensified.

The cell was cleared.

"This is the first stage of the Evangelion's evolution. Its chosen element is brought out and is used and intensified to an incredible amount" Maya said

The electricity was an outstanding pure white and blinded those who reviewed it with the naked eye. There were some flickers of black and red and the source of all this was unit 01 as it glowed blue to the point where the details of the Eva could not be deciphered.

Balls of negative and positive energy materialised out of nowhere and moved and fused with the Eva, turning it into light.

"At this point, the negative and positive energy covers the Eva and moves around it at light speed and since it fuses to the Eva then the Eva's body is turned into pure energy with only the soul staying the same. This is the point where the soul and personality of the Eva subconsciously shapes and morphs the Eva's form." Maya said

The electricity turned red and black, the gold and white, soon they turned deep blue and soon filled the whole cage with electrical energy and soon started to fade to leave the now dieing glowing form of unit 01 standing there, the glow vanished.

(Let's start from head)

Tezum's head was the same except he had a silver horn and silver jaw, the eye shielding/visor was black. Next was a silver and black jagged gorged. The chest was silver and jagged in rows while the abdomen was black and had silver outlines. The arms were silver and the gauntlets were gold but on the back of the left hand was a crystal disc. The legs had many plates on them, silver and gold and the feet were pure gold.

The tail was white Titanium and the head had two horns and a red mouth. Tied on the waist was a scabbard that ran the length of the Eva's waist (Horizontal on the back) and in it was… (You know what comes next)

"The Magoroku Exterminate Sword" Maya gasped

"The what? senpai?" Amy asked

"The Magoroku Exterminate Sword, A legendary sword that has unknown abilities init. It is said it has the soul of a half demon half angel that cries at death but craves it. They say it swallows the form of the attack…there was a poem about it. Go to section 135 and ask for the document" Maya said still in awe at the site.

"Y-yes ma'am" Amy said

Amy ran off while Maya sent this information to Ritsuko just as Shinji walked in.

He whistled as his Eva.

"Damn, now that's what I call badass" Shinji said

_**You see! I'm the best badass out there**_

Asuka said nothing but Azreil was confused

_**How did he get The Magoroku Exterminate Sword.**_

_The what?_

**The Magoroku Exterminate Sword, it's a sword which picks its master but needs two masters or will not be able to coexist and would rip the wielder apart.**

Asuka was shocked, why didn't it choose them?

"Hey, Asuka!" Shinji called

The back of the Eva dematerialised and the (What should I call it) the dawn of will opened up. Shinji was in a war machine paradise. However, someone had to interrupt.

"Long time no see Shinji, nice Eva" a female voice called out

Shinji froze recognising the voice.

He turned slowly to see a girl in a blur jeans and green jade jacket. She had black hair that was in a pony tail which was as long as Asuka's and ran to her waist. She had pure emerald eyes and had a smirk on her face.

Asuka gave her glance and knew she had competition for more things than one.

"M-Midori?" Shinji asked

Yes Midori, Shinji's childhood friend who was shipped out to the UK at the age of 8 and world famous as the green hunter. The first Eva pilot of Shinji's generation. Midori Koi

And Shinji's girlfriend who he hasn't dumped or been dumped by.

**(Oh I just killed everyone with this cliff hanger…well not a cliff hanger more something hehehe. Yes this is the end of the book the first book…not a big book but then it was never part of my plan. I'm doing another chapter for this as a question and answer before I put in this as complete and then death is salvation The next chapter is just going to be question and answer. Send all questions to either me or Rahhel and in the next chapter I'll answer them. Anyway please Review. And always always**

**THANK Rahhel! Because he deserves it!)**

**Rahhel: Also thanks to my personal Hero Foley Erect aka Marc Foley.**


	16. Q and A

**(HI everybody I know I'm late but here is the question and Answer thing for Death is fickle)**

Sabby92:I noticed something in the description of the new Tezum though. You hadn't mentioned anything at all about how his wings were changed or if they were even changed at all or how the sword was fitted there while they were on his back. I was expecting something crazy but compared to Azreil he doesn't seem much changed beyond the colours and the new kick-ass sounding sword.

Answer: ok the wings, I didn't mention them because they don't come out unless when needed, they materialize, before they used to always be there but with his new form he doesn't need to always have them furled, he can will them to come. As for what they look like, that's a surprise.

True Tezum doesn't seem all that compared to Azreil but to honest, he's not suppose to. Take the phrase never judge a book by its cover.

Sabby92:if the SEELE Eva's were fighting that many demons won't they have some insane powers by now?

Answer: Yes and no, to be honest I didn't go into detail and I'll say this, there are different types o Demons however there are only about 20 types…at the moment. I'll leave that last sentence for you to guess. But what I'm saying not all demons are strong and I will revise this story and put more detail into these issues.

Sabby92:And how exactly do the demons tie into this story very much ? Are they like the Angels counterparts?

Answer: I mentioned it in one of the SEELE meetings, I think it was the second, but it is mostly around a certain thing SEELE 00 says in the first meeting, they have a role…I can't say too much…how about without them the universe would be screwed.

Angel counterparts? No they are not, they are demons to Angels too.

Sabby92:Why haven't there been very many Demon attacks except the one with Shinji and the other with Asuka?

Answer: They don't have a time frame, they have more things to deal with than NERV, in fact they don't really have a reason to fight NERV. If your confused try this, black and take away E from Email and them together.

Wolf bang: What is Oblivion

Answer: At the moment it's noting more than thoughts.

Frost-EVA-04:The only thing I have to ask you right know is: Where do you get the ideas for all of this awesome material?! I mean there's some parts I had thought up for my story that you put into yours. Besides that I don't have any questions at the moment. Frost out.

Answer: (thinks) my room. Seriously, or outside. Example: My girlfriends teddy bear. The fluffy fur on it, I think what could I use that for, then I smell and feel the air in my room. Senses I can use the fur as antenna or super heat them. Then I take that idea and put it on an Eva I think how can I make this offensive and defensive. Super heat all the hairs or fur, grab on to something, make it melt, super heat the hairs when something comes to attack you it will melt and your safe. I do this and add and subtract stuff from the idea until I'm satisfied then I present the idea to Rahhel, he mat add something to it take something away and that's it. Easy.

Corbenik: I got a good question. how come it is, your story is oddly original yet familiar?

Answer: I don't know how to answer that, maybe you seen the characters persona somewhere else

Corbenik: your OCs are different yet they seem to have the importance of the main characters. what role do they play in this?

Answer: Not all have a role in this but a few do.

Corbenik: how long will the next book be?

Answer: 70-80 chapters

Corbenik: why haven't you updated the lemon for the chapter real?

Answer: because of my lateness I will update it along with this.

Killerstream: I have also taken note that you are upsating other fics. which is your main focus?

Answer: I think you mean updating. This fic will be my main focus.

Killerstream: Last note: I feel you are holding back on the Shinji Asukaness but also it is a rare occurrence to see Toji Misato and the other NGE cast pairings. will you give more focus on the other characters or are you satisfied with the way it is?

Answer: I see, yeah, that will change now.

Anonymous: Why is this book short.

Answer: I did say in the author notes of the first chapter that this is a short story. And plus I had no plans for anything in this story except for Evolution and the few things that popped up.

(**That's it, other questions asked had the same question)**


	17. Annoucement

To my NGE fans who read Death is fickle and Death is salvation

To my NGE fans who read Death is fickle and Death is salvation. I've been looking over my work and am proud but at the same time I dislike what I see. Death is fickle was, in my mind, my first real fanfiction which I adored doing. But I was stupid and inexperienced and every time I read the action scenes I think dragon ball Z. They weren't realistic to the Evangelion world and I was making it so expansive that the war I was thinking of would destroy humanity in a week and then go into space.

In a nutshell, I could not stay true to Evangelion and just had so much stuff I put in that it became hard to remember and if it is hard for me what of my fans? The second one was slightly better but it still had too much…

So what does this mean? It means I'm stopping my fanfiction. I love it but I can not continue to write it knowing that it upsets me and frustrates me and that left me doing six-8 pages and saying the was acceptable. I hate doing less than ten pages but it got to a point where I just wanted to update and move on.

The characters were OOC, well; I think I did well with Asuka but everything else was too rushed and really had speech but not enough on emotions and impacts along with consequences. Like my beta reader, Rahhel, once said; This is like Gundam, we care more for the fighting and not the people.

HOWEVER! Through these last weeks I have made a long base plan on A3 paper and is now sitting on my wall with two more sheets for brainstorming. The new story will come out 1st June 2008 and this one reaches my new standards with a lot more depth to it and not a bunch of crap I added from the top of my head without planning it out.

I hope this story will appeal to a lot more people and it is a continuation of after the failed instrumentality project.


End file.
